The Wolf That Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood
by Viviane Vymh
Summary: Soy Allen Kagamine y tengo dos secretos, cada uno tan terrible como el otro. Cuando tienes que elegir entre tu deber y tus sentimientos, es común que elijas tus sentimientos, pero si al elegir mi corazón, arriesgo a todo un pueblo, e incluso a la persona que amo, ¿puedo ser egoísta? -Dedicado a Dianis Mar y a Sorayahikarine, por seguir conmigo después de tantos fraudes. M.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANTÍSIMO que LEAN las NOTAS FINALES por favor.**

 **N/a: en cada capítulo voy a poner los versos a lo que se adapta el cap al principio, y alguno de título, por ejemplo ahorita el título son los comentarios del autor.**

 **Introducción**

 **"Nuestro encuentro es un guión, que nos guía a nuestro fin..."**

-Narra Len-

Supongo que si voy a contarte mi historia, debería saludarte y decir mi nombre o algo con lo que pudiéramos sentirnos familiares uno con otro, pero no creo que eso importe, porque de todos modos voy a contarte la historia por la que no querrás volver a saber nada de mí, así que empecemos.

.-.-.-.

Lloraba. No me gusta llorar, odio que la gente que amo llore y odio llorar yo, pero ese día… demasiados golpes… Tenía once años, y ya también la certeza del gran sufrimiento que se me vendría por el resto de mi vida. Un día antes, sabiendo que iba a morir, mi padre me mostro una parte de mi condena, el dolor y la soledad a las que estaba destinado alguien como yo. Creo que, desde el punto de vista religioso yo podría ser visto como un monstruo.

-¿Len-Kun? -esa voz, era parte de mi condena.

Me volví para mirar el rostro de mi preciosa hermana. Ella era la parte más grande de mi condena, la peor, ¿por qué?, bueno esta es la parte en la que vas a salir corriendo: a mis once años, me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de mi hermana Rilliane. Era pleno 1639, entonces apenas empezaban a hablar de brujas y demonios, y entre todos los millones de pecados sobre los que hablaba el Padre en las ridículas misas que parecían más de alabanza al gobierno y a sí mismos que a Dios, estaba el Incesto, eso me convertía en un pecador, pero ¿en un monstruo? No en mi opinión, porque un monstruo daña a los demás, pero ¿a quién lastimaba amando a mi hermana como mujer? Así es como yo lo veo al igual que tú, pero aun así, sí sé que soy un monstruo. Mi segundo secreto, la otra parte de mi condena, es mi naturaleza, soy un Guardián, hijo del legendario Leon Kagamine, la Bestia de Ojos Verdes. Nunca he entendido porque nosotros hacemos esto, nosotros somos guardianes de cada sitio del planeta, y al cago de mi padre estaba este pueblo, pero aun así la gente no da caza como a animales, muchos de nosotros han muerto colgados, humillados y apedreados como vulgares criminales, y la Iglesia nos llama demonios, cuando en realidad somos quienes los protegemos. Nos temen porque somos diferentes, porque poseemos la habilidad de cambiar nuestra forma a la de un lobo, un Guardián, y nos envidia porque ellos no pueden y por eso nos matan, pero aun así los protegemos. El día anterior cuando mi padre me dijo quién era yo y lo que debía hacer cuando el muriera, pregunte todo esto y él solo dijo que así eran las cosas y alguien tenía que hacer algo, pero ahora él está muerto, ni siquiera sabía entonces como había muerto, solo que ahora su deber ahora era el mío.

-¿Allen? -llamo de nuevo.

Me acerque a ella.

-Dime.

-¿Estas triste?

Sonreí. Ella parecía estar muy consciente de que el último que había habado con nuestro padre era yo.

-No -mentí.

-No te creo -exclamo abrazándome y llorando.

No dije nada, me limite a abrazarla y llorar juntos. No sabía que hacer. Espera, hay algo que olvide decir, ¿creíste que solo los hombres podemos transformarnos en lobos? No, las mujeres de nuestra familia también, pero a ella se les oculta el secreto, porque un Guardián no debe enamorarse, solo engendrar un sucesor y ya, y las mujeres se enamoran demasiado fácil, o eso había dicho nuestro jefe, protector de la capital del país. Pero volviendo a mi historia ¿que debía hacer? No debía enamorarme, menos de mi hermana, pero no podía ignorar mis sentimientos hacia ella. La amaba de un modo imposible de describir.

-Len-kun -murmuro en mu oído.

-¿Sí?

-¿Me amas?

Mi corazón se aceleró, pero luego recordé que ella no hablaba de esa clase de amor.

-Más de lo que puedo decirte.

-Entonces jamás te separes de mi… te lo ruego…

-Jamás.

Pero yo sabía que no podría cumplir esa promesa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a:**

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic! Como pueden ver este fic esta basado en la canción de The Wolf That Fell in Love With a Little Red Ridding Hood (en serio me fastidia lo largo que es el titulo de la canción ¬¬) pero buaaaaaaaano! BIENVENIDOS! Para los que no lo sepan antes de ser Lira Hazael OJO mi apellido se pronuncia ASAEL, osea así como suena, no hazel como la de bajo la misma estrella (ODIO esa película y el libro) sabii? Pero volviendo con el fic, va a estar bueno se los jurooooo y para los que hayan leído también el fic de Si es imposible lo hare posible por ti (hablando de títulos largos ¬¬) MUCHAS GRACIAS por seguir conmigo! Espero que les haya gustado la intro ojala les guste el res to del fic, igual que el otro al principio actualizare dario pero avisare a partir de cuando se vulevan semanales mis actualizaciones, igualito que como el otro, así que MANDEN REVIEWS reuerden que cuando no manadan reviews Len tiene una cita cn Miku y rin y yo lloramos toda la noche! Así que sálvennos! Saben que los amo!**

 _ **PEEERO IMPORTANTE este fic lo dejare en PAUSA mas o menos por otra semana (o un mes)… es por cuestiones personales, de verdad lo siento saben que no me gusta dejar tirada una historia pero la escuela fin de año etc. Pero para que no digan que soy mala mientras voy a dejarles otro fic que empezare el lunes PUNTUAL en serio esta vez si es enserio llamado RomeoXCinderellaXJulieta que tratara de las canciones Romeo & Cinderella, Mirishira Romeo&Cinderella y la Romeo&Cinderella Romeo Side, puede tener de tres a diez caps no se pero servirá para entretenerlos en lo que sigo con este**_

 **Lir-chan fuera!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Versos:**

" _ **Empezó con una coincidencia, una inevitable escena**_

 _ **A lo lejos vi una caperucita roja"**_

" _ **Profundo dentro del misterioso bosque, encontré una sombra negra**_

 _ **Con el presentimiento de que algo comenzaría, corrí asustada**_ **"**

 **Capítulo 2**

-¡Estoy en casa! -anuncié entrando a mi hogar.

-¡Allen! -mi madre llego corriendo a recibirme.

La abracé, buscando a otra persona en la casa.

-¡Te hemos extrañado tanto! Esta vez has tardado mucho…

-Vamos, madre, he tardado más otras veces.

Era cierto que otras veces tardaba más, pero no por ello dejaba de ser mucho tiempo, esta vez había demorado seis meses en mi viaje.

Le decía a mi madre y a mi hermana que cada vez que me iba era en un viaje de estudios con un alquimista profesional, un científico, lo cual no era del todo mentira, pero de 10 veces que me iba, solo dos eran por estudio, lo que yo en realidad hacia era reunirme con mis superiores y compañeros, cumplir mi tarea como Guardián y entrenar.

-Madre, ¿dónde está mi hermana?

Ella sonrió.

-Debe estar en el pueblo..

Sonreí.

-Iré a buscarla.

Caminé recibiendo e saludos de mis vecinos y amigos. Caminé hasta que vi su característica capa roja. Pero no estaba sola.

Parecía estar discutiendo con un chico, al que tarde un segundo en reconocer: Kaito Shion. Él era el hijo del alcalde del pueblo, y a mí no me agradaban mucho ni él ni su padre, así que verlo cerca de mi hermana ya me parecía bastante malo, pero encima verlo gritándole fue suficiente para que me enfureciera.

Trate de guardar la calma para acercarme en un momento más oportuno, pero entonces lo vi alzarle la mano a Rilliane.

Sin pensarlo, corrí hacia ellos y me interpuse entre Kaito y Rilliane. Detuve su mano con mi antebrazo izquierdo, él me miro sorprendido.

-¡Allen! -escuche la voz de Rilliane, también sorprendida.

Kaito bajo su mano al instante.

-¡¿Kagamine-san?! -exclamó.

Comúnmente, hacia todo lo que quería el pueblo, se sentía poderoso porque era hijo del alcalde, pero me temía desde que éramos niños. Y todos en ese lugar sabían que _mi_ hermana era INTOCABLE.

-¡¿Quién te crees para tocar a mi hermana?!

Retrocedió al momento.

-Yo… yo… veraz…

Me extraño que aún no saliera corriendo… eso significaba que tenía algo para justificarse, y eso no era nada bueno…

-¿Qué? -le espeté, preparándome para romperle la cara si decía alguna estupidez, pero Rilliane me detuvo.

-Déjalo, Allen -me dijo con una mano en mi brazo- Vámonos.

-Rilliane, vuelve aquí ahora.

Me volví sin dar crédito los que había escuchado, ¿cómo se atrevía ese idiota a hablarle a mi Rilliane?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así?!

-E-ella es m-mi prometida…

Me quede de una pieza.

-¿Qué?

-M-me han da-dado su m-mano…

-¿Quién, si se puede saber?

-L-Lily Kagamine-san…

Fruncí el ceño.

-Lamento informarte que esa decisión es mía.

Tomando valentía, él se me acerco un poco.

-Entonces solo tienes que aprobarlo tú.

Lo miré con incredulidad. Y luego me eche a reír.

-¡Te entregaré a mi hermana cuando el Infierno se congele!

Él descompuso la cara en un gesto de desagrado.

Ignorando a Kaito, me aleje con Rilliane.

Cuando no alejamos lo suficiente de él y de los curiosos, ella se volvió hacia mí y me abrazo. Sonreí, ¡que feliz me sentí al tenerla al poder abrazarla de nuevo! Cada vez que me iba, no sabía cuándo regresaría, o siquiera si lo haría, y siempre tenía peleas con ella por eso, ya que siempre volvía con alguna herida, que iba desde un espadazo hasta una simple mordida, pero ella siempre se enojaba conmigo, diciéndome que me arriesgaba demasiado por un simple estudio.

-¡Cuánto tiempo has tardado esta vez! Aunque no tanto como la última vez…

Sonreí.

-Lo siento, pero ya he llegado.

-Tonto, ¡te he extrañado tanto!

Se separó de mí y seguimos caminando.

-Nee, Rin -yo la llamaba así porque a ambos nos parecía demasiado estúpido "Rill" o "Rilly".

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

Ella pareció sobresaltarse, y luego bajo la cabeza, lo cual me alarmo, ella no solía hacer eso, en cualquier otro momento, se habría mostrado furiosa y me habría contado de forma airada lo que fuera que le hubiera sucedido.

-¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?

Rilliane suspiro.

-Veras… hace una semana… Kaito Shion vino a casa a pedirle a mamá su consentimiento para casarse conmigo… y ella acepto…

No pude evitar sorprenderme… nuestra sociedad era aún más estúpida de lo que es ahora la tuya, así que se suponía que quién tenía la mayor autoridad en cualquier hogar era el hombre, y en nuestro caso, ya que mi padre estaba muerto, cualquier decisión importante me correspondía a mí, y aunque mi madre insistía en que tomara el papel que me correspondía, yo siempre le había dejado decidir a ella cualquier cosa, me correspondiera o no a mí, pero en cuanto a el matrimonio de Rilliane, ya había dejado claro que esa decisión era mía. Mía y de Rilliane, porque sabía que mi madre la casaría con quien le pareciera conveniente, y lo entendía, para eso se suponía que era el matrimonio, un simple intercambio, pero yo jamás vería a ninguna mujer como una simple mercancía, mucho menos a la mujer que yo amaba, así que había dejado claro en casa que hasta que ella no encontrara a alguien a quién querer, yo no la obligaría a casarse con nadie.

Y desde luego que le había parecido conveniente casarla con el hijo del alcalde.

-Ya veo… -dije sin saber que más decir. Si mi madre creyó que yo lo iba a permitir, no me conocía en absoluto.

-Yo… no sé qué hacer… -dijo ella con la cabeza aun baja.

-¿Quieres casarte con él? -pregunte temeroso de su respuesta. Aunque vivía preparándome para escuchar algo así, nunca lo logre.

-¡Claro que no! Es un idiota… totalmente, solo un imbécil que se cree lo mejor del mundo, no se compara contigo.

Sonreí con tristeza. Ella solía comparar a todos los hombres conmigo. Cuando cumplimos trece años y mi madre decidió que era tiempo de buscarle un esposo, ella dijo que se casaría con aquel que le demostrará ser mejor que yo, por lo que más de una vez hizo a alguno de todos sus pretendientes en la escuela pelear conmigo. Y jamás me deje vencer.

-Entonces descuida, arreglaré esto.

Ella volvió a bajar la cabeza.

-Sabes lo mucho que te agradezco que siempre trates de protegerme, y que no tomes ninguna decisión respecto a mí sin preguntarme… pero creo que quizás deberías casarme con Kaito.

Me volvía a mirarla.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No voy a hacer eso! No es lo que tú quieres, no lo haré, menos después de esto…

Rin sonrió tristemente.

-Gracias, pero… creo que si sigo así nunca me casaré.

-¿Por qué? No hay nadie en el pueblo que no me haya pedido tu mano, si estas enamorada de alguien, seguro que…

-No es eso, es solo que… si sigo así, buscando a alguien que me agrade… jamás me casaré.

La miré confundido.

-Creo que no te entiendo.

-Tú eres la única figura de perfección para mí… y por eso sé que no hay nadie en el universo que este a tu altura, ni mucho menos que te superé, así que…

Volví la cara sonrojado. Si ella supiera todo lo que provocaba en mí con palabras como esas… todo el sufrimiento… podían parecer palabras románticas, pero no lo eran, yo le parecía el hombre perfecto porque cuando murió nuestro padre, nuestra madre se sumió en su propia depresión, y fui yo el que siempre la cuido y siempre estuvo con ella… era algo normal, únicamente eso.

-Eso no significa que tengas que casarte con alguien que no amas.

-Pero sería muy útil para ustedes que yo…

-Rilliane, no eres una moneda ni una puta. No voy a casarte con nadie por ningún beneficio que se obtenga, así que no insistas.

Ella me miró sorprendida. Rin sabía que yo solo le hablaba si cuando me enojaba, cosa que -al menos con ella- no hacía hasta casos extremos.

Sonrió, y me abrazo.

-Gracias, Len. Te quiero…

-Y yo a ti.

Ambos llegamos a casa, antes de abrir la puerta ella me tomo el brazo y me miro suplicante.

-Por favor, Len, no seas duro con mamá, sabes que ella hace lo que cree mejor para todos…

Le sonreí.

-Lo prometo.

Ambos entramos. No pude evitar recordar la sonrisita de mi madre cuando me dio que Rilliane estaba en el pueblo. Quería ver que cara pondría ahora.

-¿Tan temprano de vuelta? -dijo al vernos llegar.

-Buenas noches, madre -saludo mi hermana con voz gélida.

Por la cara de mi madre, pude deducir que ya habían discutido ambas antes. Y ella no había escuchado a Rin.

Rilliane subió a su habitación. Yo no le había pedido que se retirara, sencillamente, no quería vernos discutir a mi mamá y a mí.

-Madre, tengo que hablar contigo -dije con tono autoritario.

Ella suspiro con impaciencia.

-¿Es por lo de Rilliane, cierto? Sabía que lo primero que haría en cuanto llegaras seria contarte a ti y ponerte en mi contra y del joven hijo del alcalde.

-Me decepciona que tengas una opinión tan pobre de mi hermana. No pareces su madre.

-¿De que hablas? La conozco mejor que nadie, soy su madre, yo la crié.

-Tú no la criaste, ella se crio sola. Pero no voy a discutir eso, solo quiero avisarte que ya he deshecho en trato que tenías con Kaito.

-¿Kaito?

Me eche a reír. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre del tipo con el que había comprometido Rin, solo lo conocía como "el hijo del Alcalde".

-El hijo del Alcalde.

-¡¿Qué?! -estalló- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer una cosa así?! ¡Maldición!

-¿Acaso le preguntaste a ella si eso era lo que quería?

-¡Eso no tiene ninguna importancia! -gritó.

Alce una ceja sin inmutarme.

-¡No lo entiendes! -grito- Rin no va a ser hermosa por siempre, esta era la mejor propuesta que pudimos recibir… ¡el hijo del alcalde! ¡Era una oportunidad maravillosa! La alcaldía… podrían ser tantos beneficios…

-Mi hermana no es ninguna mercancía que vender. Ella no quiere casarse con él y yo no la voy a obligar.

-Pues si tu no lo vas a hacer, tendré que hacerlo yo.

-Temo que no.

Ella me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-No puedes impedírmelo, soy tu madre…

-Sí puedo, esa decisión es solo mía.

Me levante dando por terminada la conversación.

-¡Dejas que Rin te manipule demasiado!

-¿Eso crees? ¿sabes lo que vi cuando la encontré hoy? el "hijo del alcalde" estaba a punto de bofetear a mi hermana, -sonreí con suficiencia- entenderás que si no te he permitido ni a ti tocarla, menos a él.

Con eso subí a mi habitación, dejando a mi madre llamándome a gritos. No me gustaban esas charlas, yo sabía que cada charla con cualquiera podría ser la última, nunca sabía cuándo mis compañeros me mandarían a llamar, o a matar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! COMO ESTÁN?! Saben LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! No se como describir lo apenada que estoy, para los que no lo sepan, este fic ya lo había subido hace como tres semanas pero lo borre por toda la cuestión emocional que traía… saben me desmotivo mucho haber perdido a una persona importante para mi, esa persona me ayudo así que si llega a leer esto que sepa que yo le apoyare tal como ella a mi.**

 **Sobre los que leyeron las notas finales del otro cap, descuiden, no voy a dejarlo tirado y en cuanto al de Romeo y Cinderella, lo subiré si ustedes lo quieren.**

 **GRACIAS a los que siguen conmigo después de tantos FRAUDES que he hecho, así que GRACIAS y LO SIENTO.**

 **Sorayahikarine: holaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gracias y creo que no viste la primera vez que lo subi! Me desconcertó que me dijeras buenas noches pero luego recordé la diferencia de horario jejeje por aca eran las 5 de la tarde. Saludos a Anto! Y porque no te creas una cuenta de fanfiction? Así podrías saber exactamente cuando subo un cap o lo que sea y podriamos hablar por inbox y responderte tus reviews en el momento en que los mandas! Bueno o digo.**

 **Diannis mar: GOMENE por todo y ARIGATOU por todo! Y aunque muuuuuy tarde pero no te olci¿vides de tu one-shot, dame hasta este mes! Onegai!**


	3. Chapter 3

" _ **Quiero conocerte,**_

 _ **Quería tocarte,**_

 _ **Quería hablar contigo**_

 _ **Pero es imposible**_

 _ **Tú eres delicada**_

 _ **Yo soy astuto"**_

" _ **Nuestro encuentro marca el final"**_

" _ **Esto es cruel, estamos malditos**_

 _ **Nuestro destino nunca cambiará**_

 _ **Ah, ¿porqué tienes que ser tú?**_

 _ **Porque, ¿porqué soy yo?**_

 _ **El lobo y la caperucita roja"**_

 **Capítulo 3**

Me despertó la voz alterada de mi hermana.

Me levante procurando no hacer ruido y baje a la sala. Me pare en el marco de la puerta viendo a Rilliane y a mi madre discutir, ninguna de las dos se percató de mi presencia.

-¡No te estoy preguntando! Vas a casarte con él.

-¡Dije que no! Madre, Allen ha protegido mi felicidad a costa de la suya desde que éramos niños, no voy a echar su esfuerzo por tierra.

-Así es, él ha vivido protegiéndote, por eso no ha podido ser feliz… ¡cásate y déjalo vivir su vida!

Rin no contesto, así que, al ver a mi madre sonreír, me di cuenta de que era momento de que yo hablara.

-Que forma tan sucia de persuadir a mi hermana, madre.

Ambas se volvieron a mirarme sorprendidas.

-¡Allen! -dijo mi madre- ya te lo dije. Ella debe casarse cuanto antes.

-Creí haberte dejado claro que esa decisión es mía. No la voy a obligar.

Rin se acerco corriendo hacia mí. Me dolió en el alma verla llorando, supe que mi madre le había dado otras supuestas razones para sentirse culpable antes de que yo despertara.

Acaricie su rostro con delicadeza y le sonreí.

-No creas nada de lo que te dijo, Rin, yo vivo por y para ti.

Me sonrió y se puso y se puso a mi lado.

-Sube si quieres, yo arreglare esto.

Ella negó y se quedó junto a mí.

-Allen, entiende, ¡es lo mejor para ella!

-Ya he dicho que no -tome la mano de Rilliane y me dispuse a subir con ella, pero me detuve y me volví a mirar a mi madre- y no quiero que vuelvas a tratar de persuadirla con culpas.

Subí con ella a su habitación. Al momento en que entramos, ella se puso delante de mí y con cabeza baja.

-¡Lo siento! Sé que no debí responderle así a mamá…

La miré muy sorprendido, ¿algo en mi actitud le había hecho creer que yo estaba molesto con ella?

-Rin… yo nunca me enfadará contigo por defenderte. Lo que hiciste estuvo bien.

Alzo la mirada… una mirada triste.

-Len, ¿tú…?

-¿Qué?

-¿Eres feliz?

No. Esa fue la primera palabra que llego a mi mente, pero, claro, no se lo podía decir a ella.

-C-claro -respondí fingiendo una sonrisa- mientras tú seas feliz, yo también lo soy…

-Tartamudeaste…

La mire pensando desesperadamente en una forma de hacerle creer que en verdad era feliz.

-No…

-Respóndeme algo… para ser feliz, tú… ¿Qué necesitas?

-V-vamos, Rin, ¿a qué viene todo esto? ¿es por lo que te dijo mamá? Ya te dije que no…

-¡No evadas mi pregunta! -grito alzando la cara, permitiéndome ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas- ¡Sé que no eres feliz! Yo te he visto… ¡tú siempre estas triste! Aunque te rías, tus ojos nunca sonríen… tú siempre estas triste… -volvió a bajar la cabeza- nunca me has dicho porque… y quiero saberlo…

Me di la vuelta y baje la mirada.

-Yo… no puedo responder tu pregunta, Rilliane, lo siento.

Salí.

Estaba huyendo, no lo niego, pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

.-.-.-.

Camine por allí entreteniéndome con cualquier cosa, odiaba pelear con ella, pero había veces en que no podía evitarlo.

-¡Kagamine-san! - me volví al escuchar esa voz llamarme.

-Hola, Miku -salude a mi amiga peliaqua con una triste sonrisa.

-Escuche que habías vuelto, así que fui a verte pero me dijeron que no estabas.

-Disculpa, he tenido que salir.

-Nee ¡ha sido todo un espectáculo el que dieron Kaito-sama y tu!

-¿Espectáculo?

-Sí, ayer cuando defendiste a tu hermana de él ¡fue tan tiernoooooo! ¡todo el mundo esta hablando de eso!

Suspiré con pesadez.

-Maldición, lo que me faltaba…

Me miró desconcertada.

-¿No te alegra? ¡Pero sí fue genial!

-¿E-eso crees?

-¡Claro! Después de ver como enfrentaste al hijo del alcalde, ¡nadie más volverá a tocar a Rilliane-san!

Sonreí.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-¡Miku-chan! -ambos volteamos a mirar a la chica que se acercaba, la prima de Miku.

-¡Luka-chan! -respondió Miku saludándola.

-¡Hola, Kagamine-san! -saludo ella.

-Hola, Luka.

-He venido a buscarte porque fui a verte y me encontré a este chico que también estaba buscándote.

Mire a la persona que iba junto a ella.

Mierda.

Era Yuuma, un compañero y amigo mío, pero si él estaba allí entonces el Jefe me había mandado a buscar.

-Hola, Kagamine-kun -saludo con la mano izquierda. Eso significaba que teníamos que hablar.

-Hola, Yuuma… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Trabajo…

-Ya veo… ¿qué tal si me pones al día con el trabajo?

Él sonrió.

-Gracias por ayudarme, Megurine-san, espero verte otra vez.

Nos alejamos de ellas disimulando una conversación.

-He visto a tu hermana. ¡Es tan hermosa! Ya veo porque eres tan celoso con ella…

-¿A qué has venido? Te ha mandado Gackupo ¿cierto?

-¿Quién más?

-¿Por qué? No he hecho nada aún…

-Quiere verte.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero apenas llegue ayer! Maldición…

-Esta furioso contigo.

-¿Más que yo con él?

-Dudo que eso sea posible.

Suspire.

-Bien, ¿no tengo opción cierto?

-No creo.

-Solo debo recoger algunas cosas en mi casa, vete si quieres.

Yuuma rió.

-¡Que duro eres!

-No tengo tiempo para jugar, tú distraes demasiado.

Él volvió a reír.

Cuando llegamos a casa le dije que se quedará afuera.

-¡Len! -Rin llego corriendo a recibirme.

Me abrazo, lo que se me hizo extraño, dada nuestra última conversación. Pero me di cuenta de que ella solo quería que dejaramos esa discusión de lado.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Yo… ¿dónde esta mamá?

-¿Mamá? Ella esta en la cocina.

-Bien. Tengo que decirles algo.

-¿Decirnos qué?

Aparte la mirada, sabía que se enfadaría en cuanto le dijera que debía irme.

-Tengo que irme.

Ella me soltó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Llegaste ayer!

-Lo siento…

Ella sacudió la cabeza con lágrimas.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No seas tan egoísta! ¡Quédate! ¡por favor! Quédate conmigo… por favor…

-Lo siento… por favor, creeme que no me quiero ir…

-¡Entonces no lo hagas! ¡Quédate!

-No puedo hacerlo…

-¿A qué viene tanto alboroto? -mi madre entro viéndonos con cara rara.

-¡Madre! ¡Dile a Allen que no se vaya! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico!

Ya era bastante raro que Rin llorara, pero que encima le suplicara a mi madre aun cuando estaban peleadas me demostró lo desesperada que estaba por que no me fuera.

-¿Te vas? Pero sí has llegado ayer.

-Lo sé. Prometo volver en cuanto pueda…

-¡Tú siempre dices eso! ¡No es justo! ¡No seas tan egoísta! ¡piensa un poco en mí y en mamá! Cada vez que te vas ¡no se cuando regresaras o sí lo harás! Siempre vuelves con tantas heridas… ¡no es justo! No deberías hacernos esto…

-Rin… -Intente acercarme a ella, pero se alejo corriendo hacia su cuarto.

Suspire.

-Volveré lo más pronto posible. Lo siento.

-Claro, espero que vuelvas pronto.

-También yo.

Salí y vi a Yuuma esperándome afuera.

-Vámonos.

-No pareces de buen humor.

-No.

-Hasta acá escuche los gritos de tu hermana. Pobrecilla.

-Cierra la boca.

-Es por eso que no debes tener familia…

-Yuuma, estas haciéndome enfadar.

Al instante se calló. Yo era temido incluso entre mis compañeros, después de todo, era hijo de mi padre, la Bestia de Ojos Verdes, a él lo llamaban así porque su cabello rubio oscuro no resaltaba mucho, pero sus ojos verdes siempre eran lo primero que cualquiera veías, y en ocasiones lo ultimo. Sin embargo, a mí no se me había dado un título tan aterrador, yo era simplemente la Bestia Dorada, ya que mis ojos azules no resaltaban tanto como mi cabello, así era como la gente decidió llamarme.

-¿Para qué quiere verme Gackupo?

-No lo sé, creo que tiene una misión para ti.

Apuesto a que creíste que protegíamos a la ciudad de otros lobos, pero no, nosotros protegemos a la ciudad y a la gente de sí misma. Sabíamos que la codicia y la maldad son parte de cada humano, pero cuando alguien sobrepasaba los límites de aquello, debía ser eliminado y quien mejor que nosotros para eso. No importaba cuanto quisiéramos adornarnos "guardianes" "siervos de la paz" "señores de la nobleza", cada uno más ridículo que el otro, todos con el fin de esconder lo que en realidad somos, simples asesinos, porque además no importaba a cuantos elimináramos, siempre vendrían otro y otro y otro, nosotros no éramos como ellos, pero tampoco éramos muy diferentes. No se suponía que ninguno de nosotros se hiciera estas preguntas y menos alguien tan joven como yo, sin embargo me hacia esas preguntas. Aunque nada de eso me detenía al momento de matar a alguien. Reconozco que no era el típico "héroe noble al que no le gustaba matar y cree en la bondad de la gente…" eso es la cosa más idiota que he oído en mi vida, y he escuchado bastantes estupideces, no yo no era así, puede que matar no fuera me actividad favorita, pero tampoco me molestaba. No sé porque luchaban los demás, quizás por obediencia, quizás por algo personal, pero yo asesinaba porque deseaba mantener segura a Rin, me encargaría de quien fuera necesario con tal de protegerla.

-Lo que sea que quiera, pudo habérmelo dicho antes de que me fuera.

-Ya lo conoces. A mí que le gusta fastidiarte.

-Un día acabaré matándole…

Yuuma se echo a reír.

Seguimos caminando casi por hasta que llego la noche y tuvimos que transformarnos por el toque de queda que había en cada lugar.

Por la mañana, llegamos al lugar en que nos reuníamos con los demás. No todos estaban allí, tan solo unos cuantos, entrenando, y eso me comprobó que lo que sea que Gackupo Kamui quisiera, no podía ser tan importante. Sentí mi sangre hervir de ira.

Gackupo Kamui era nuestro líder, Guardián de la capital, un zoquete, en mi opinión, no era él quien había puesto las reglas, pero las seguía tanto que me preguntaba sí tenía cerebro, siempre mantuvo una gran rivalidad con mi padre, eso ya era motivo suficiente para que me detestara, pero además, yo rompía deliberadamente todas las reglas: tenía a mi familia y más de una vez había declarado que mi hermana era lo más importante para mí, cuando se suponía que un lobo debía ser solitario. Así que no nos llevábamos precisamente bien.

-Ahí esta -dijo Yuuma señalando a Gackupo que venía hacia mí.

-Llegas tarde.

-Nunca dije que fuera a llegar temprano.

Él arrugo el gesto.

-Insolente…

-No vine aquí a rendirte homenaje así que dime lo que tengas que decirme, tengo prisa.

-Es sobre tu hermana.

Me puse rígido al instante.

-¿Qué con ella?

-Tienes que dejar de hacer escándalos por ella…

-Oh, así que lo escuchaste…

-¡Todo el mundo lo escucho! ¿Enfrentarte con el hijo del alcalde? Te estas echando la soga al cuello tu solo.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Claro que lo es, para empezar no deberías tener familia…

-Mi padre tenía familia, y fue mucho mejor que tú.

Había tocado su punto débil, y eso bien podía ser una declaración de guerra.

-¡Kagamine-kun! -susurro Yuuma tratando de hacer que me callara.

-Tú no eres tu padre -me dijo con rabia.

-No, pero tampoco soy tú.

Él me miro con desprecio antes de darse la vuelta.

-No, nadie es como yo.

-No entiendo porque tú eres nuestro líder, tan solo porque estés a cargo de la capital no significa que tengas poder de liderazgo -dije transformándome y yéndome.

Un poco más adelante, escuche que alguien me seguía, me volví preparado para atacar a quien fuera, pero solo vi un lobo rojo. Yuuma.

Le gruñí y el me enseño la lengua. Me di cuenta de que no se iba a ir, así que seguí.

Llego la noche y yo continúe como si nada, seguía enfadado, me había hecho ir solo por eso, me había peleado con Rilliane solo por eso.

Escuche pasos y me volví a ver a Yuuma, él asintió, confirmándome que también lo había oído. Reconocí esas pisadas: cazadores, después de todo ya estábamos muy cerca del pueblo.

Tardaron un instante en aparecer. Tan solo eran tres. Y de hecho eran solo dos, dos y él hijo del alcalde.

Yuuma se lanzo hacia uno y yo a otro. Fue demasiado fácil, seguro eran principiantes. Con una mordida en el cuello basto para matarlos. En cuanto a Kaito, ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro de que hacer, no era un cazador pero podíamos matarlo porque estaba actuando como uno. Pero en el momento que tardamos en decidir, un tercer cazador salió del bosque y de una estocada clavo su espada en mi hombro. Yuuma lo mato en un instante.

Kaito salió huyendo en ese momento en que ambos estábamos ocupados.

La forma de lobo requería más energía vital que la humana así que me transforme enseguida que se fue. Yuuma también lo hizo y se acerco a verme.

-Joder, ¡esto se ve grave!

-Vete de aquí, conociendo a es idiota, traerá más pronto, y el pueblo esta demasiado cerca, además, por aquí hay toque de queda.

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡No puedo dejarte aquí! ¡Te desangraras!

-No… moriré… no puedo hacerlo… así que vete -jadee.

-Pero…

-¡Vete, carajo!-exclame.

Obedeciéndome, Yuuma se transformó y comenzó a alejarse, pero se detuvo, indeciso.

-Vete, no moriré, si me encuentran… diré que un lobo me ataco… ya veré… como explicar porque… estoy aquí… de noche vete…

Por fin se alejo, pero ambos escuchamos pasos, así que le hice una seña para que se ocultará.

Con trabajo, empuñe una daga y volví la cara hacia el lugar donde escuche los pasos y vi una figura.

Y se me acelero el corazón.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no" No podía estarme pasando aquello…

Esa persona, era Rin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **n/a**

 **IMPORTANTE: A PARTIR DEL PROXIMO CAP (o sea del de mañana al siguiente) LOS CAPS SERAN** _ **SEMANALES**_

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que haciendo? Yo pz como ven estoy devolviéndome a fanfiction! Saben recuerdadn que yo siempre incluyo un personaje que sea como yo? Esta vez dejare que adivinen que personaje es xDDDD**

 **No tengo mucho que decir… podrían decirme que hora es en sus respectivos países? Es que quisera escribir en un horario en que todos podamos leer…**

 **Responder Reviews:**

 **Dianis Mar: de nadaaaaa! Te lo mereces y que bueno que te guste la canción! Y no los matare descuida!**

 **SorayaHikarine: imbox es chat privado, o sea si te crearas una cuenta con datos y todo de aquí podrías seguir mi historia y yo podría hablar contigo! Pero es desde portátil así que… pz no importa XDDDD**

 **Bye byee**


	4. Chapter 4

**fqanficNOTA IMPORTANTE:** **A quien no le guste mi Fanfic no está obligado a leerlo, así que tengan presente que no voy a cambiar mi forma de escribir ni nada solo porque no les guste, los que hayan leído mi otro fic sabrán que no soy una persona que se deje mangonear por otras así que si intentan que escriba como ustedes quieren mejor no se desgasten.**

" _ **No puedes atrapar mi mirada**_

 _ **Y mi voz no te alcanza**_

 _ **Solo nuestras señales**_

 _ **Inútilmente se sobreponen"**_

 **Capítulo 4:**

Me miro aterrada por un segundo.

-¡ALLEN! -corrió hacia mi aun con el terror en su rostro.

-Rilliane ¡¿qué demonios haces fuera a esta hora?! -reclame enojado ¿tenía idea del riesgo que corría?

-Por dios ¡¿qué te ha pasado?!

-Estoy bien...

-¡Claro que no, idiota! -exclamo con lágrimas rasgando su vestido y presionando la tela contra mi hombro.

No pude evitar quejarme de dolor cuando la tela toco los bordes de mi herida.

-¡L-lo siento! Por dios, Allen...

Podía ver en su rostro que estaba desesperada por ayudarme, pero que no sabía qué hacer.

En un momento recordé a los cazadores, pronto Kaito volvería con más.

-Rin ¡tienes que irte!

-¡Estás loco si crees que te dejare así!

-¡Por favor, vete, vuelve a casa y no le digas a nadie que me has visto!

-¡No! ¡No voy a dejarte aquí!

-Te lo suplico, ¡vete! ¡Vete antes de que vuelvan!

-¡¿quiénes?! ¡¿Quién te hirió?! ¡¿con quién peleabas?!

Permanecí callado, no sabía que decirle, ella tenía que salir de allí pronto o podría salir lastimada… y yo no podía permitir eso, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-Por favor, hazme caso, vete…

-¡No!

El tiempo se me acababa, había perdido mucha sangre y estaba desvaneciéndome, pero no podía hacer nada.

-¡LEN! -su voz me hizo volver en mí rápidamente.

-Rin, vete…

-¡Tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro!

-¡Kagamine-kun! -la voz de Yuuma, admito que fue la primera vez que me alegro escucharlo.

-Tú… tú eres el que fue a buscarlo ayer…

-¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! -exclamo fingiendo no saber nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto Rin con recelo.

-A veces vago en la noche.

Rin volvió a concentrarse en mí.

-Debemos llevarte a casa…

-¡NO! Mamá no puede saber que estoy aquí…

-¡Pero…!

-¡Podemos llevarte a casa de Megurine-san! Ella y Hatsune-san saben de medicina…

-Bien… -dije.

Yuuma y Rin me llevaron a casa de Miku y Luka, no recuerdo gran parte del camino porque me costaba mucho mantener la conciencia.

Rin toco la puerta apresuradamente.

En unos minutos, apareció Luka con una mirada recelosa, hasta que nos reconoció y abrió la puerta.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Kagamine-san!

-¡Luka-san, te lo suplico, ayuda a mi hermano, por favor!

Luka nos dejó entrar y me hizo sentarme cerca de la mesa de su tío, el doctor Hatsune.

Miku apareció corriendo.

-¡Por todos los cielos! Kagamine-san, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-Miku-chan, ayúdame -llamo Luka.

Ellas frenaron la sangre en poco tiempo, o al menos ya no era tanta.

Luka, me miro insegura.

-Tu herida es profunda, tendré que cauterizar los bordes con fuego…

Rin y Miku pusieron cara de terror.

-Bien -dije algo débil aun.

Luka preparo sus herramientas y volvió a mirarme insegura.

-Hazlo -dije.

No voy a decir que no me dolió, pero no fue tanto como esperaba.

Descompuse la cara en un gesto de dolor.

-Terminé -dijo mirándome con preocupación- lo siento.

Sacudí la cabeza.

Se puso a coser mi hombro.

-Nee… eso era una herida de espada… ¿quién te lo hizo?

Desvié la mirada.

-Pues… es una larga historia…

Ella pareció entender que no iba a decirle, porque no insistió.

-Listo -dijo cuando termino- Tuviste suerte, un poco mas y pudo cortar una vena importante, habrías muerto en minutos, y deberás tener mucho cuidado…

Iba a levantarme, pero ella me detuvo.

-Has perdido mucha sangre, lo mejor es que no hagas mucho esfuerzo.

-Gracias -dije- Luka, por favor, no le digas a nadie que he estado aquí ni lo que me ha pasado… por favor…

Ella me miro preocupada, pero asintió.

-Rin esta muy preocupada por ti, dice que no quieres que tu madre sepa que estas aquí.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Puedo pedirte un gran favor?

Ella asintió.

-Ya que tu tío esta de viaje, ¿podría quedarme aquí? Solo hasta que este lo bastante bien para poder salir.

Luka me miro sorprendida.

-Claro.

-Gracias.

Se levanto para irse.

-Les diré a ellos que te dejen descansar.

-Gracias.

Suspiré, ¿qué iba a decirle ahora a Rin? Sabia que no me dejaría en paz hasta que le dijera algo, contaba con que Miku y Luka no le dirían que mi herida era de una espada, así que podía decirle que me había atacado un lobo, pero además debía decirle porque estaba en el bosque después del toque de queda…

Espera…

¡¿Qué hacia _ella_ en el bosque después del toque de queda?!

¡Tenía que saber eso! Ya le inventaría algo bueno en el momento.

No me costó dormirme, estaba realmente cansado.

.-.-.-.

Desperté con el hombro adolorido.

-Buenos días -me volví y encontré el rostro de mi hermana.

-¿R-Rin? -dije desconcertado, no esperaba que me hablara pacíficamente, si no que me exigiera una explicación.

-¿Ya estas mejor?

Asentí.

-Que bueno…

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento.

-Len, ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Yo… no estoy seguro, venía de regreso… creo que fue un lobo…

Había ensayado mi mentira, pero no estaba seguro de que ella lo creeyera.

-¿Un lobo?

-Sí…

-¿Y que hacias de noche ahí?

-Y te lo dije… venía de regreso…

-¡Podías esperar a mañana!

-Cuando salí no creí que se me fuera a hacer de noche…

Permanecimos en silencio un buen rato, hasta que recordé lo que debía preguntarle.

-¿Qué hacías tú allí?

Ella aparto la vista.

-Sabía que me regañarías…

-Responde.

-Yo… no lo sé, solo quise salir…

La mire furioso.

-¡¿SOLO QUISISE SALIR?! ¡¿Tienes idea del riesgo que corrías allí?!

Ella bajo la cabeza.

-Es que…

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es solo que quería…yo te extrañaba y… y… no sé… en el bosque me siento… más cerca de ti… así que…

Intente calmarme, ya he dicho que odio pelear con ella, además que me conmovía algo así.

-Supongo que no es la primera vez que lo haces -dije aun con enojo.

Ella no respondió.

-Pues tienes que dejar de hacerlo, quizás no lo habías pensado antes, pero ahora puedes ver cuanto te arriesgas saliendo así -dije señalando mi hombro.

-L-lo siento, te juro que no lo volveré a hacer…

Suspire tratando de calmarme.

-Esta bien… -le sonreí- deberías volver, mamá se preocupará por ti.

-¿Qué harás tú?

Miré mis vendas. Pensé que bien podría ocultar mis heridas, así nadie me reconocería, por lo que quizás podría salir.

-Iré contigo.

-Pero dijiste que…

-Guárdame el secreto, no hay necesidad de decirle lo que paso.

Ella me miro insegura, pero luego sonrió.

-Claro.

Me levante y salimos con los demás.

-¡Buenos días! -saludo Miku energéticamente desde el comedor.

-Buenos días.

-¡Hola, Kagamine-kun! -me volví sobresaltado.

-¿Sigues aquí?

-¡Claro que sigo aquí! La medicina es muy interesante, quiero que Luka-san me enseñe más.

Sonreí alzando una ceja.

-¿Más qué?

El rio.

-Medicina -respondió guiñando un ojo.

-Ajá, ¿Por qué no aprendes con su padre?

-No, es más fácil con ella.

-¿Por qué no le pides una cita? Te ahorras la mentira de que te agrade la medicina

Yuuma sonrió y Miku se rio.

-¿Vas a volver a tu casa?

Asentí.

-No deberías, Kagamine-san -dijo Miku- has perdido mucha sangre, debes descansar.

-Estoy bien, ya le inventare algo a mi madre.

Miku aún no parecía muy convencida.

-Bueno, esta bien.

Sonreí.

-Gracias por ayudarme -dije saliendo con Rin de la casa.

-Allen.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Qué le dirás a mamá?

Sonreí.

-No lo sé, se me ocurrirá en el momento, supongo.

Ella no respondió. No me gustaba verla así, pero podía asumir que era mi culpa, por haber dejado que me viera herido y por haberla regañado, pero no había podido evitar ninguna de las dos cosas.

-Quita esa cara -dije abrazándola por los hombros.

-¿Qué cara quieres que ponga? Casi moriste anoche.

-Pero estoy bien, así que cálmate.

Ella volvió su cara hacia mí y me sonrió.

-Bien.

Llegamos a casa, le indique a Rin que subiera y me dejara hablando con nuestra madre.

-¡¿En dónde has estado?! -dijo nada más vernos llegar, y luego me miró a mí- ¡¿Allen?!

-Holaaa -dije nervioso- yo… jeje, tuvimos un pequeño problema…

-¿Qué hacían ustedes dos fuera?

-Ella, descuida, ya la he regañado…

-¿Y tú?

-Acabo de llegar.

-¿Y el problema?

-¿Qué problema?

-¡Dijiste que tuvieron un problema!

-Ahh… ehh… se nos hizo tarde… a los dos…

Mi madre me miró aun con desconfianza, pero lo dejo pasar. Menos mal.

.-.-.-.

Más tarde cuando intente salir, Rin me detuvo.

-¡Espera! ¡Ni creas que saldrás así!

La mire desconcertado.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Aun no estas bien!

Sonreí.

-No me pasará nada.

-¡No iras! -exclamo abrazándome- no te dejare salir.

-¡Rin! -exclame sonrojado. Temí que estando tan cerca, escuchara mi corazón latir como loco.

-¡Y luego dices que la imprudente soy yo!

-V-vamos no me pasara nada…

-Vale, vete, pero iré contigo.

Sonreí.

-Está bien.

-No te he preguntado -respondió saliendo delante de mí.

Me reí y salí a su lado.

-Nee…

-¿Hmm?

-N-no vas a volver a irte ¿verdad?

Baje la cabeza, realmente quería decirle que no, pero la realidad era que no lo sabía.

-Pues…

-¿No lo sabes?

-No.

-Ya veo… entonces toma.

Mire lo que ella me mostraba. Era una cadena con un dije de un pentagrama con un ojo en medio y varias inscripciones induces.

-Es un amuleto, es para que no te pase nada… es para volverte a ver.

Sonreí y tome el dije envolviendo su mano con la mía.

-Gracias -dije- pero no necesito un amuleto para volverte a ver, no importa donde estés, yo siempre iré hacia ti, y por muy escondida que estés, yo siempre te encontraré.

Ella sonrió y bajo su cara.

Me colgué la cadena y seguimos caminando.

Me regañe a mí mismo, ¿cuándo iba a dejar de prometer cosas que no podía cumplir?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **n/a:**

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! PROX. ACTUALIZACIÓN: VIERNES 15 DE MAYO, y luego semanal.**

 **Saben gracias alos que se han preocupado por mi situación personal, me he puesto así porque perdi a alguien a quien aprecio mucho, no murió ni nada de eso, pero le he perdido la pista, no se nada de ella, ni siquiera si esta viva o en donde, supongo que es mi culpa por haberla hecho indispensable para mi sin imaginar que sentiría si llegaba a perderla, así que descuiden no es nada que interfiera con esta historia.**

 **Veran, a la hora de escribir una historia yo no pienso este va a ser bueno este no y bla bla bla, no yo los voy poniendo como se me van a ocurriendo, no tengo nada xontra Miku ni contra Gackupo, sencillamente fueron de los últimos que se me ocurrieron en el otro fic, como ahora a Kaito le toco el papel de malo y a Miku de buena, a Yuuma de secundario, cuando en el otro fic no salió mas que de relleno. En cuanto a piko, bueno es una especie de generalización entre los autores de fanfic de Vocaloid que el sea así, no se porque, y yo lo puse así porque no se me ocurrio otro en el momento.**

 **Responder reviews:**

 **Haruki Nozomi: respuesta arriba xD**

 **Sorayahikarine: un drama… no lo se… jajajaja ok no, claro que habrá drama pero no tanto como para que llores descuida, y no creo que ya no anda husmeando…**

 **Cathy-chan: Gracias! Y ya estoy mejor y descuida ya voy normal con este fic! Matta ne~**

 **Dianis Mar: gracias por la hora! Y amm nofo, no es ellos pero gracias!**


	5. Chapter 5

" _ **Quiero consolarte cuando lloras,**_

 _ **pero mis brazos no se alargan**_

 _ **Me estremezco**_

 _ **Te amo, quiero abrazarte, pero**_

 _ **Ya sé que no puedo"**_

 **Capítulo 5**

Observaba comprar a Rin, caminando a su lado, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarla. Adoraba verla sonreír, no podía imaginarme mi mundo sin su sonrisa.

-¿Qué miras? -me dijo con expresión de duda.

Me sonroje y aparte la vista.

-¿N-no puedo mirarte?

Ella rio y se acercó a mí.

-Sí puedes -dijo sonriendo.

Me reí y acaricié su cara.

-¡Hey! -Yuuma llego corriendo a nosotros, ya en ese momento casi había olvidado que él, Miku y Luka venían con nosotros.

-¿Dónde estaban? -pregunte.

-Naaa~ Miku-san y Luka-san están muy entretenidas con Kaito.

Alcé una ceja, divertido, pero Rin chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Entretenidas?

-No solo ellas -paso aun lado y me susurro:- Te están difamando.

Tomé la mano de Rin y seguí a Yuuma.

-Oh, ¿de verdad lo hiciste?

-¿Y no te hirió?

-¡Kaito-sama es sorprendente!

Un montón de chicas estaban a un lado de Kaito, observando con adoración una espada. La reconocí, esa era la espada con la que me habían herido a mí. Ese imbécil estaba diciendo que él me había herido.

-¿Lo enfrentaste tú solo? -así que había ocultado a los demás…

-Así es -sonrió con suficiencia.

-¿Lo heriste con tu espada?

-Sí.

-Nunca te la había visto antes, ¿de verdad es tuya? -me volví y vi a Miku.

-Claro es que la compre hace poco… desde Suiza.

-No sabia que Suiza forjaba espadas inglesas -no pude evitar sonreír ante las ocurrencias de Luka. Ella no sabia nada de espadas, pero se lo decía porque sabía que esa espada no era de él.

-¿De que te ríes? -me dijo Rilliane mirándome con… enojo o algo así, no lo sé.

-De nada, vámonos.

Caminamos un rato sin prestar atención a nada. De repente, me di cuenta de que no había soltado su mano.

-¡L-lo siento! -dije ruborizándome, pero ella no me soltó.

-No me sueltes -dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible y con los ojos cerrados- es hermoso… saber que realmente estas aquí…

Trague pesado sintiendo su cercanía hacia mí.

-¡Oigan, dense prisa!

Rilliane abrió los ojos y me miró. Me sonrió y me soltó para alcanzar a los demás, dejándome atontado.

-Vamos -me llamo desde en frente.

Asentí fui hacia ellos. De ser otra nuestra situación, cosas con estas me habrían dado muchas esperanzas, pero no era así.

-Nee, Yuuma-san, ¿te quedaras a nuestra fiesta de invierno?

-¿Fiesta de Invierno?

-Es una fiesta que se hace aquí, ya sabes, baile, música, alcohol, todo lo que te gusta…

Yuuma alzo una ceja y miro a mi amiga pelirrosa.

-¿Estarás tú?

Luka le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Dije todo lo que te gusta.

Los demás reímos.

-¡Luka-chan y Rin-chan siempre tienen un millón de invitaciones para cualquier fiesta!- se quejo Miku.

Me reí.

-¡Deberías invitarme en vez de reírte, Kagamine-san!

Rin tomo mi brazo y le sonrió a Miku.

-Lo siento. Ocupado.

-No lo entiendo, Rin-chan, no conozco a nadie que no te haya invitado, pero tú siempre vas con él, ¡pudiendo tener a cualquiera!

-Ninguno de ellos me agrada, además nadie baila como mi hermano.

-Y me lo restriegas en la cara… ¿y tú, Kagamine-san? ¿piensas invitar a alguien este año?

Rin respondió por mi.

-No, mi hermano ira conmigo.

Miku suspiro.

-Que novedad.

-Tranquila, Miku-chan, solo embriaga a alguien y hasta esposo te consigues -rio Luka.

-Que gracioso. Nee, Rin-chan, ¿es cierto que estas comprometido con un noble?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!

-¿No? Entonces ¿porque rechazaste a Kaito-sama?

-Porque es un idiota. ¿De donde has sacado que estaba comprometida con un noble?

-Es lo que se dice, desde que Kagamine-san y Kaito-sama se pelearon esa vez.

.-.-.-.-.

Más tarde nos separamos, Luka y Miku volvieron a su casa y Yuuma… apuesto a que estuvo a que estuvo con Luka.

Me separe de Rilliane durante un momento, y al volver con ella, la encontré de nuevo con ese infeliz.

-Te vuelves muy valiente cuando mi hermano no está, ¿sabes? ¿no se te ha ocurrido que yo podría decirle que no dejas de acosarme?

Me quede al margen observándolos, lo único que necesitaba era una excusa para matarlo a golpes, así que espere.

-Pero si no estoy haciéndote nada… tan solo quiero decirte que sigo queriendo que te cases conmigo así que…

-Ya te he dicho que no.

-Vamos, prometo traerte la cabeza de la Bestia Dorada si con eso aceptas.

-¿Esa es tu idea del romanticismo? No, gracias, no me gustaría que te despedazaran por algo tan ridículo. Déjame.

-¿No viste? Yo lo herí.

-¿Crees que soy estúpida? Sé que habrías salido corriendo.

-Oye, esa no es forma de hablarme…

Me enfurecí al verlo sujetar su brazo, pero ella alzo su otra mano y lo golpeo. Sonreí.

-¡No me toques! ¡Es muy grosero tocar a una chica sin su permiso!

-¡Serás…!

-¡Hazme lo que quieras, no te tengo miedo! ¡Hazme un solo rasguño y mi hermano te matará!

-Te fías mucho de tu hermano… él no estará para siempre, no podrá protegerte para siempre…

-¡Eso quisieras! ¡Ninguno de ustedes podría contra él! -ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia nuestra casa, pero él volvió a detenerla.

-¡Ya me hartaste! -tomo la barbilla de mi hermana con fuerza y la mantuvo a su altura.

El grito ahogado de Rin me hizo correr hacia ellos. Los separe con una llave de mis brazos. Tome el cuello de Kaito y lo alce.

-¡¿NO TE DIJE QUE TE APARTARAS DE ELLA?!

Iba a golpearlo, pero Rin me detuvo abrazándome por la espalda.

-¡Espera! -dijo- Allen, no vale la pena, olvídalo, no manches tu nombre por nada…

No muy de buena gana, le obedecí.

-Como vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermana, te mataré…

Me aleje con Rin.

Cuando estuvimos lo bastante lejos, me volví y tome su cara entre mis manos, revisando las huellas amoratadas que ese idiota había dejado en su piel.

-L-Len -murmuro ella con su mano sobre la mía.

Al sentir su aliento rozar mi boca me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos y la solté enseguida.

-Mira como ha quedado tu cara, ¿Por qué me detuviste? No soporto ver a nadie lastimarte…

Ella me sonrió.

-Lo sé, gracias, pero déjalo, no me interesa nada de él, no quiero que te pongas a su nivel y enfrentándolo…

-Pero… -suspire- Rin, si yo nunca te he tocado, no pienso permitir que nadie más lo haga.

-Lo sé, pero no me gusta que pelees con nadie…

Sonreí.

-Lo dice la que me hacía pelear con sus pretendientes en la escuela…

Ella rio.

-Oye…

-¿Hmm?

-Gracias por defenderme -beso mi mejilla largamente y luego me sonrió.

-Ven, volvamos a casa -dijo unos pasos mas adelante que yo.

Me quede atontado sintiendo la huella húmeda de su boca sobre mi piel.

Baje la cabeza. Estaba enamorado de mi hermana, y eso era algo malo. Yo creía que no hería a nadie al haberme enamorado de ella, pero estaba equivocado, sí hería a alguien y mucho: a mí mismo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:**

 **Lo se cap de relleno lo se lo se lo se, pero descuiden hare que me odien en el cap 8 (que** _ **me**_ _ **odien**_ **no que lloren) DIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO una sorpresa.**

 **Compren insulina porque aunque ya no voy a dramatizar taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanto como enel otro fic no voy a dejar mis cursilerías de lado, y aver si se pasan los que no lo hayan leído por mis otros fics, básicamente en de… titulo mas largo (-.-`)**

 **IMPORTANTE: cuando publico la fecha de próxima actualización, es posible que publique antes, como en el otro fic, si tengo antes el cap lo subo antes.**

 **Este y el anterior han sido caps de relleno por eso no tienen sentido y básicamente son una sola escena así que disculpen pero en el seis empieza lo bueno…**

 **DIANIS MAR: jajajjajajajjaja bueno no planeo que Gackupo sea malo, solo… fastidioso, pero ya vez a ver que va saliendo… XDDD y eso es genial en Yuuma, de hecho lo imaginaba como el típico amigo troll de un grupo! xDDDD y gracias!**

 **SarEma29: jejeje bievenida, todas amamos a Len! lo amo! Lo amo! Y si esa es la idea jejejej después de todo de eso es el fic! XDDD**

 **Sorayahikarine: Pero aki eran las 6 de la tarde! Entonces alla eran las 12 del día… o no? No se me da la diferencia de horario! xDDDD y no descuida, no matare a nadie… bueno no a ninguno de los buenos y lamento haberte hecho llorar! Gomene gomene gomene! Jejejejej no importa así son lo hermanos, pero descuida lo que si es que el sigo con las cursilería! xDDDD etto supongo que si me lees antes de dormir es normal… pero no se xDDDDD**

 **Bye bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

" **Quiero conocerte,**

 **Quería tocarte,**

 **Quería hablar contigo**

 **Pero es imposible**

 **Tú eres delicada**

 **Yo soy astuto**

 **Nuestro encuentro marca el final"**

 **Capítulo 6**

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Amo los festivales! -Miku corría de un lado para otro observando las cintas de decoración en la plaza.

-Estas muy entusiasta, considerando que nadie te ha invitado… -rió Yuuma.

Miku le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Luka tiene otras invitaciones, di una cosa más y la convenceré de ir con otra persona.

Yuuma retrocedió asustado.

-E-era br-broma, Hatsune-san…

-Miku, no puedo creer que nadie te haya invitado -dije sonriéndole- de verdad me sorprende, eres muy hermosa y tienes un buen carácter, yo te hubiera invitado si no fuera con mi hermana.

-K-Kagamine-sa-san…

-¡Whoaaa! ¡Es la primera vez te veo hablarle así a una mujer que no es tu hermana!

-¡Es verdad! -me volví y vi a Luka sonriendo.

-Cá-cállense… -dije mirando hacia otro lado, era cierto que Miku era mi mejor era mi mejor amiga desde que éramos niños, pero la única mujer a la que yo podía amar era a Rilliane.

-¡Te sonrojaste! -miré a Yuuma con cara de enfado.

-No es cierto, ya dejen de molestar -dijo Rin, que parecía aun más enfadada que yo.

La fiesta era esa misma noche, así que todos estaban ocupados en ello. El año anterior yo no había podido estar en la fiesta, y según supe después, Rin se había negado a ir, aun que esa era su fiesta favorita del año, así que este año quería compensarla por eso.

.-.-.-.

-¿Van a ir a la fiesta? -pregunto mi madre al vernos entrar.

-Así es -dijo Rin con alegría.

Mi madre la miro frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Hay algo malo? -pregunto notando la mirada de mi madre sobre ella.

-Una fiesta siempre es una buena oportunidad.

-¿Eh? -ella no entendió, pero yo sí.

-¿Has aceptado la invitación de alguien?

-No, voy a ir con Allen.

Mi madre chasqueo la lengua, pero no dijo nada más.

Subimos y me arrastro a su habitación.

-No fui el año pasado porque no estabas tú, pero ahora estas aquí, así que quiero ir bien -dijo observando los vestidos de su closet.

-No tienes que esperar a que yo este aquí.

-No me gusta ir sola.

-Podrías ir con alguien más.

-No me agrada nadie mas, solo tú.

Sonreí.

-Eres muy tímida.

-¡No es cierto! Es solo que no me agrada nadie mas… todos son unos idiotas, como Kaito.

Fruncí el ceño al escuchar su nombre.

-Rin, cuando yo no he estado, ¿él te ha… _molestado_?

Ella paso unos segundo en silencio.

-A-a veces, pero nada tan malo, como ahora…

-¿Y alguien más?

-No

Yo era una figura imponente en ese lugar, y aunque lo único que mostraba a los que se atrevían a tocar a mi hermana era mi furia, lo que yo sentía era miedo, me aterrorizaba que mientras yo no estaba algo pudiera sucederle a ella, así que me había encargado de que todos me temieran lo suficiente para no acercarse a ella.

-No te preocupes tanto por mí -Rin se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

Sonreí.

-No puedo hacer eso.

Ella rio.

-¡Pues inténtalo! -dijo sonriéndome- Al menos por hoy, diviértete.

Sonreí. La observe seguir rebuscando entre sus cosas. Suspiro.

-No sé qué ponerme… -dijo con aburrimiento volviendo a sentarse.

-¡Idiota! -exclame golpeando mi frente. Me levante y salí corriendo a mi habitación. Había olvidado por completo el regalo que había traído para ella. Siempre traía algo para ella de mis viajes, por fortuna para mí, Gackupo era bastante elegante y orgulloso para decidir que los lugares donde debíamos reunirnos eran siempre sitios como París, Inglaterra o Rumania, y siempre podía traer alguna cosa para Rin.

-¿Len? -dijo ella mirándome extrañada volver a su habitación.

-Toma -dije dándole un paquete.

Ella desato el nudo del paquete y saco el vestido de seda roja que había en su interior.

-L-lo siento, ol-olvide por completo que lo había traído y sé que e-estamos en in-invierno pero cuando lo c-compre era verano así que…

-¡Es tan lindo! -exclamo ella abrazando el vestido- ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias! -me abrazo- Ahora ya tengo que ponerme.

-¿E-estas segura? Es muy ligero, y estamos en invierno.

-Claro. Ya lo decidí.

Sonreí.

-Que afortunada será quien se case contigo, ¡tú eres perfecto!

-Q-que dices…

-Lo digo en serio -dijo con menos euforia- me pregunto cómo será la afortunada que se case contigo…

-Ya te he dicho que no pienso casarme…

-Eso dices ahora, porque no has conocido a alguien que te agrade.

-Ojala fuera eso.

Ella se volvió a mirarme.

-Tú… ¿estás enamorado?

No supe que responder, no se me ocurrió nada que no fuera una confesión así que tarde en responder.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-¿Eh? -dije en un intento de hacerme el desentendido.

-¿No escuchaste lo que te dije?

-Creo que no ¿qué dijiste?

-Nada.

Suspire aliviado.

.-.-.-.

-Allen, la fiesta ya ha empezado, las hijas del doctor Hatsune están aquí.

Suspire con fastidio, mi madre tenía la costumbre de recordar a las personas por sus padres y los títulos de estos, ni siquiera sabía que Luka no era hermana de Miku, y estoy seguro de que alguna vez olvido nuestros nombres.

-¿Len? -esa voz sí me hizo levantarme.

Me levante casi corriendo hacia la puerta. Rin estaba ahí, se veía hermosa, tanto que ni siquiera podría describirlo.

-Ah… etto… bueno, Miku y Luka están aquí…

-Claro, vamos.

Le ofrecí mi brazo y ambos salimos con los demás -Miku, Luka y Yuuma.

-¡Hola! -saludo Miku.

-¿Conseguiste pareja, Miku? -pregunte al verla sola.

-Allen.

-¿Hmm?

-Te odio.

Me reí.

-Así que no encontraste a nadie…

-Dos la invitaron pero no acepto -dijo Luka.

-A mí que estas esperando a alguien, tú no te pones tan guapa si no vas a ir con alguien.

-¡Cállate! N-no espero a nadie.

-Tartamudeaste -los tres voltearon a ver a Rilliane.

-¡Waaaa! ¡Rin-chan, tu vestido es hermoso! ¿dónde lo compraste? ¡no me digas que aquí! Todas las tiendas de este lugar apestan…

-Yo… pues no, me lo regalo Allen…

Luka y Miku se acercaron a mí.

-¡¿Dónde lo compraste?!

-E-eh, pues…

-¿No es el que compraste en Persia?

Me volví hacia Yuuma con ganas de matarlo, ahora tenía que explicarle a Rin que demonios andaba haciendo hasta Persia.

-¡¿Lo compraste hasta Persia?! -maldición, lo habían preguntado las tres

-Eh…

-Sí, lo compro en Persia, ¡y fue más caro que toda mi casa!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Claro, ¿seda y bordados de oro?

-Cállate -dije entre dientes, pero él no me hizo caso.

-Ya todos te hemos dicho que malgastas demasiado en tu hermana…

-¡Deberíamos darnos prisa! L-la fiesta…

-Ahora que lo pienso, en la India también compraste un brazal…

-Luka, ¿no has pensado regresar con Piko? Te trataba muy bien -decir eso fue suficiente para que Yuuma se callara.

-Pues no lo sé, Kagamine-san, bueno, sí era muy tierno…

-Kagamine-kun tiene razón, deberíamos darnos prisa.

Era cierto que en la India yo había comprado un brazalete para mi hermana, había calculado bien que cuando yo llegará faltaría poco para nuestro cumpleaños.

-¿Por qué no le has dado el brazalete? -me dijo Yuuma cuando ellas se alejaron por un momento.

-Es para otra ocasión.

-Realmente gastas demasiado en tu hermana.

-Suenas como Gackupo.

Él rio.

-¿Tú crees? Bueno él siempre dice que no vamos de vacaciones.

-¿Entonces porque siempre nos reunimos en lugares como esos?

-Buena pregunta -rio.

-¡Allen! -Rin se acercó corriendo- ¡ven, vamos a bailar!

Me levante con ella hasta el centro.

-Te ves hermosa -dije viéndola girar.

Ella sonrió.

-Oye tengo una pregunta…

Suspire, ya imaginaba que iba a preguntar.

-Dime.

-¿Qué andabas haciendo hasta Persia?

" _Gracias, Yuuma_ "

-Pues… bueno, ya sabes, la alquimia es el estudio de los elementos del mundo, y hay elementos interesantes en el desierto de Persia…

-Pero ¿hasta Persia?

-Sí, es un desierto muy… complejo, así que sí, hasta allá.

-Quizás no deberías gastar tanto…

-Vamos, ¿tú también vas a regañarme? No me arrepiento, te ves hermosa.

Ella bajo la cabeza.

-N-no deberías arriesgarte tanto. Persia es un lugar peligroso…

-No me pasará nada. No me subestimes tanto.

-No te subestimo, eres el hombre más fuerte que conozco, eres incluso más fuerte que papá, pero aun así… ¡whoa!... -la deje resbalar en uno de los giros a propósito.

-Lo siento, me distraje -dije secamente.

Sí, estaba molesto, no me gustaba que me compararan con mi padre, ni siquiera Rin, yo no me consideraba tan fuerte como él, y me parecía un insulto a su memoria que cualquiera dijera que alguien más -fuera o no fuera yo- era mejor que él.

Seguimos bailando en un silencio incómodo.

-L-Len…

-¿Qué?

-M-me alegra que estés aquí este año... -dijo sonriéndome tímidamente.

Suspiré. Aunque lo intentara no podía enojarme con ella por mucho tiempo.

Acaricie su cara y la atraje hacia mí.

-A mí también me alegra estar aquí.

Termino la pieza y fuimos a sentarnos con Miku. Quién sabe dónde estaban Luka y Yuuma.

-Kagamine-san, ¡bailas genial!

-¿Eso crees? Deje resbalar a Rin…

-Lo hiciste a propósito, desde aquí se vio.

-¡Claro que no!

Miku alzo una ceja.

-Estoy aburrida.

-¿Porque no buscas a alguien?

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, Rin-chan, todos quieren bailar contigo, si no se te acercan es porque tu hermano está aquí.

-Vamos ¿qué pierdes con buscar alguien?

-Tiempo y dignidad. Pero para eso están los amigos -se levantó y se paró delante de mí- Baila conmigo, Kagamine-san, por favor, ¡solo una pieza! ¿por favor?

Dude un segundo, pero no me parecía dejarla así.

-Claro.

Por fortuna era una canción lenta, Miku no era precisamente una experta, así que era un poco difícil mantener el mismo ritmo si el baile era rápido.

-Bailas muy bien, Kagamine-san.

-Gracias.

-Apuesto a que te es difícil bailar con alguien tan torpe como yo.

-N-no.

-Tartamudeaste.

Me eche a reír.

-Bailas bien, Miku.

-Nee, ¿es verdad que vas a casarte en febrero?

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, así que la pise sin querer.

-¡Ay!

-¡Lo siento! Yo… ¿dónde has oído eso?

-Es lo que se dice. Que viajas para ver a tu prometida.

-¡Claro que no!

Ella alzo la cabeza sonriendo.

-¿En serio?

-Claro, maldición, ¿por qué la gente se mete donde no la llaman?

Miku rio.

-Oye…

-¿Hmm?

-No te enojes con Rin-chan, ella te adora, tú eres todo su mundo, cada vez que te vas, a veces no habla ni sale por uno o dos días. No sé qué hizo hace un momento para hacerte enfadar, pero no te enojes tanto con ella.

-No puedo enojarme con ella, aunque lo intente, ella es todo para mí, yo hago lo que puedo para hacerla feliz…

-Feliz… ¿por eso rechazaste la propuesta de Kaito-sama?

-Sí, así es.

Ella rio.

-La gente habla mucho de ti, dice que eres un irresponsable, al haber rechazado una propuesta así.

-Que digan lo que quieran, para mí la única opinión que me importa es la de mi hermana.

Miku sonrió.

-Eres muy tierno, debe ser genial tener un hermano como tú.

-Miku…

-Entonces ¿no piensas casarte?

-No, yo vivo solo para mi hermana.

-Pero tú no eres feliz, ¿cierto?

-Ah…

-Por tu cara parece que no soy la primera que te lo dice…

Reí.

-¿De verdad soy tan obvio?

-No, pero si alguien te ve constantemente, es notorio.

-¿Y tú me ves constantemente? -dije sonriendo alzando una ceja.

-¡O-oye!

-Bueno, pero eso no me importa, lo único que me importa es la felicidad de ella, no la mía.

-Pero tienes que buscar tu propia felicidad, ella te quiere mucho, así que quiere que seas feliz. Igual que nosotros.

No note que la canción había terminado hasta que la extrañada voz de Miku me lo recordó.

-Ka-Kagamine-s-san…

-¿Eh? -me di cuenta de que aun la mantenía inclinada.

-Ah, lo siento, me distraje…

-¡Bésala, Kagamine-kun!

Me volví a y vi a Yuuma con Luka, ambos mirándonos con una sonrisa.

Regresamos y volví a sentarme al lado de Rilliane.

-Al fin sí que conseguiste pareja, prima.

-Dejen de inventarse cosas raras, yo le pedí a Kagamine-san que bailara conmigo…

-Y acepto encantado.

-¡¿No saben hacer más que tonterías, verdad?!

-Tranquila, Rin-chan, solo estamos jugándoselas un poco.

Después de un momento, Rin tomo mi mano y se levantó, obligándome a levantarme a mí.

-¿Bailamos otra? Por favor.

Yuuma se levantó.

-Oigan, déjenlo un segundo, ni siquiera le han dado tiempo de descansar.

-Claro, vamos -dije ignorando a Yuuma.

Si estaba algo cansado, pero era imposible decirle que no a ella.

-Allen…

-Dime.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me prometiste cuando papá murió?

-S-sí.

-Tú me prometiste que jamás de dejarías sola.

-Y no lo haré.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro. Tú eres todo para mí.

Ella sonrió. Me sorprendió que ella quisiera bailar esa melodía, no le gustaba estar nadie que no fuera yo, y en esa pieza se debía cambiar de pareja.

Cambiamos de pareja, así que empecé a aburrirme.

-Ya había escuchado que usted bailaba muy bien, Kagamine-san, pero me sorprende...

Esa es la única conversación que recuerdo, me concentre por completo en mi hermana, no podía evitar alertarme al tenerla lejos, después de todo Kaito también estaba allí, y bailando la misma pieza.

El momento que tanto temía llego, y vi a Kaito bailar con Rin. Observe cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando a que hiciera algo, cualquier cosa. Fuera lo que fuera que le estaba diciendo a mi hermana, ella no parecía muy feliz, tenía una expresión de enojo. Me alerte en cuanto esa expresión cambio a una de susto y desconcierto.

Quise ir hacia ella, pero espere porque la pieza estaba por terminar. Pero cuando termino, Rin no regreso conmigo, Kaito siguió hablándole, no se me hacía del todo raro, hasta que vi sus lágrimas empezar a resbalar. Quise ir hacia ellos, pero la gente de en medio me lo impidió. Desde mi lugar vi a Rin volver a mostrar una expresión de enfado y gritarle a Kaito. Y él cruzo su cara con una bofetada, tan fuerte que le tiró al suelo.

No es que antes estuviera tranquilo, pero en ese momento mi furia nublo mi razón casi por completo, pero no lo suficiente para que me olvidara de todo e hiciera algo tan estúpido como transformarme.

-¡IDIOTA, COMO TE ATREVEZ A TOCAR A MI HERMANA! -grite golpeando su cara, no me detuve hasta que su cara se perdió entre la sangre de su nariz.

-¡Len! -durante el único segundo en que voltee a ver a mi hermana, pude ver su labio partido y la huella amoratada en su piel.

Fue suficiente para que la ira volviera a invadirme. Seguí golpeando a Kaito, admito que se defendió medianamente bien. No pensaba detenerme, pero Yuuma me obligo a hacerlo.

- _Zu stoppen! gibt es viele Leute hier! nicht von transformations denken!_ (*)

Estaba hablando en alemán, idioma que usábamos todos los Guardianes para comunicarnos.

Pare, porque él tenía razón y porque mi hermana estaba ahí.

-¡Len!

Deje a Kaito en el suelo y corrí hasta mi hermana.

-¿Estás bien? -hicimos esa pregunta al mismo tiempo.

Tome su cara entre mis manos. Maldito, había roto en labio de Rilliane y aun había huellas de lágrimas en sus mejillas, lágrimas de lo que sea que ese imbécil se había atrevido a decirle para hacerla llorar. La abracé y acaricié su cabello.

-Joder…

-Allen, ¿estás bien?

Sonreí, o lo intente.

-Sí, ¿tú lo estás?

Ella asintió.

-Joven Kagamine -me volví y vi a uno de guardias que estaban en la fiesta- el alcalde desea hablar con usted y con el joven Shion.

Rin tomo mi brazo, quizás para que no fuera.

-Tranquila, volveré pronto -dije besando su mano- Yuuma, cuida de ella por favor.

Él asintió. Me levante y seguí al tipo hasta la casa del alcalde.

Llegamos al lugar, donde Kaito ya estaba, desde luego él idiota se había largado corriendo hasta la casa de su padre.

El alcalde, Akaito Shion -así es, no había sido muy original con el nombre de su hijo- era un imbécil como Kaito, así que tratar con él no sería muy difícil.

Al entrar vi que Kaito también estaba allí.

-Siéntese, Señor Kagamine -dijo el alcalde al verme entrar.

-Si me hizo venir para que me "disculpe" pierde su tiempo.

-No exactamente. No es la primera vez que enfrentas a mi hijo, Kagamine-san.

-No es la primera vez que su hijo insulta a mi hermana.

-Kaito fue a pedir la mano de tu hermana a tu madre, y ella acepto, dos semanas después tú haces un escándalo por eso.

-¡¿Solo por eso?! Ya veo, -me volví hacia Kaito- ¿eso fue todo lo que le dijiste? No, este idiota estuvo a punto de golpear a mi hermana.

El alcalde se volvió hacia su hijo. Kaito no dijo nada y su padre volvió a mirarme a mí.

-Hace una semana volviste a hacerlo.

-Hace una semana él intento besarla sin que ella lo quisiera.

Suspiró cansado.

-¿Y ahora que ha sucedido? -parecía ya bastante convencido de que Kaito solo le daba sus versiones.

-Su hijo se atrevió al golpear a mi hermana.

-Bueno supongo que tu hermana debió hacer o decir…

Me levante y azote mis manos en su escritorio.

-Rilliane no le dijo ni hizo nada, y sin importar lo que ella hubiera hecho, como sabrá usted, mi hermana es INTOCABLE.

-En-entiendo, Kagamine-san, por favor, sient…

-No creo que tenga nada más que decir -dije levantándome para salir.

-Te pediré que no vuelvas a hacer cosas así.

-Claro, siempre que él no se acerque a ella.

.-.-.-.

Cuando llegue a casa, vi que Yuuma, Miku y Luka también estaban allí. Y mi madre, desde luego estaba furiosa, conmigo y con Rin.

-¡Len! -Rin llego corriendo hacia mí- ¿estás bien?

La abrace y le sonreí.

-Sí, estoy bien.

-¡Idiota! ¡Te he dicho que no hagas cosas tan peligrosas! ¡Hazme caso por una sola vez!

-No esperabas que me quedara de brazos cruzados.

-N-no pero…

-Tranquila.

Tome su cara, observando su herida, y dejando a la vista mis manos llenas de sangre. Luka se acercó.

-Cure su labio, pero no tengo nada para aminorar el dolor de los próximos días. Lo siento.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Gracias -dije.

-¡Allen, t-tus manos! -voltee a ver a mi madre, que miraba horrorizada mis manos cubiertas de sangre- ¡¿Qué le has hecho al hijo del alcalde?!

-Tranquila, no lo mate -dije con sarcasmo, ¿cómo podía preocuparse por ese idiota que había lastimado a Rilliane?- aunque debí haberlo hecho.

-Allen, estas dejando que Rilliane nos meta en muchos problemas.

Solté la cara de mi hermana y miré directamente a mi madre.

-¿Problemas, dices? -suspire y me lleve una mano a la sien- Luka, Miku, ¿mi hermana podría dormir con ustedes esta noche?

Luka y Miku se miraron y luego asintieron.

-Vamos, Rin-chan.

-¡Pero…! -Rin sabía que yo no la sacaría de allí a menos que esperara una fuerte discusión.

-Por favor -dije acariciando su cabello- tranquila, nos veremos mañana.

Cuando salieron volví a encarar a mi madre.

-Allen, no solo no has casado a Rilliane sino que te dedicas a apartar de ella a todos los que la quieren como esposa y…

-Madre, ¿alguna vez te has interesado en lo que ella piensa? Aun después de lo de hoy, ¿piensas que sería bueno casarla con él?

-¡Claro que sí! No lo entiendes, ¿qué son algunos golpes? ¡por eso una mujer nunca debe contestarle a su marido!

-Que fácil decirlo para ti, mi padre nunca te puso una mano encima.

Mi padre, ese era el tema tabú de la casa.

-Estoy seguro de que él no habría casado a Rilliane con alguien que ella no quisiera, mucho menos alguien que la golpeará.

Mi madre puso su cabeza entre sus manos y se dejó caer al suelo. Que dramática.

-Allen… ¡piensa un poco en ti y en mí! ¿quieres que, pudiendo tener una vida mejor, nos quedemos así para siempre?

Suspire con fastidio.

-Haces sonar como si tuviéramos una pésima vida. Estamos bien como vivimos, pero parece que no te es suficiente.

-Allen ¡piensa en mí no solo en ella!

-No voy a sacrificar la felicidad de mi hermana por tus caprichos. Sabes que te quiero, madre, pero Rilliane es lo más importante para mí.

Quizás pienses que estaba siendo muy duro, pero tenía que hacerle entender que las cosas eran así y que no iban a cambiar.

Subí a mi habitación, tan solo para aparentar que iba a estar allí, pero no iba a estarlo. Salí por la ventana y me interne en el bosque, no tenía mucho que hacer ni que pensar, pero no quería estar en casa.

Me transforme y camine así, no estaba de muy buena humor, así que al escuchar pisadas, me volví deseando encontrar algún cuello que destrozar, pero solo vi a Yuuma, en su forma humana.

Volví a transformarme.

-¿Sucede algo?-dije.

-Temo que sí -dijo lanzándome un papel, donde estaba escrito -malescrito- es nombre de un senador.

-¿Esto…?

-Es de Gackupo, es tu próxima tarea.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*)** _ **¡Para! ¡hay mucha gente aquí! ¡ni pienses en transformarte!**_

 **Eso fue lo que Yuuma le dijo a Len.**

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Que hacen! Los amoooo! (porque demonios dije eso?) oooooooooooooooooook estoy FELIZ eso también es raro…**

 **Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Oh por dioooooooooooooooos! Ando eufórica en fin que dicen mucho drama! No, no es nada comparado con mi otor fic es que saben que yo amoooooo el drama y el romance y traaaaaaaaaaaaaaanquilos me odiaran en el CAP 8 me odiaran tanto qe me perseguirán con una motosierra se los aseguro muajajajajjajjajajjajaja…**

 **No hay mucho que decir… por cierto sabían que el nombre de Akaito no tiene nada que ver con el de Kaito todo piensan que solo le pusieron la a pero no por que Kaito signifac persona del mar (kai - mar , to, de hito- persona) y Akaito significa persona de rojo (akai - rojo, y to, de hito - persona)**

 **Dato curioso.**

 **RESPONDER REVIEW**

 **Sorayahikarine: jajajjajaja lo siento cometi un peeeeeeeequeño error…. En vez de sumarle las seis horas que hay de aquí a allá, SE LAS RESTE o sea allá eran las doce de la noche y seguro ya estabas dormida así que para cuando tu lo leíste ya era de mañana… por ejemplo cuando mandaste tu review aquí eran como las cuantro de la tarde, o las dos no recuerdo, y no lo de llorar no lo dije solo por tim no me gusta hacer sufrir a mis lectores (pero si a los personajes xDDDD) así que descuida, de verdad lo siento si te ofendi o algo así, y sip sip sip me odiaras con toda tu alma muajajajajaja y QUE ENVIDIA aquí acabamos hasta el 15 de julio o por ahí, y oye una pregunta mas personal ¿tu hermano es mayor que tu? El mio es menor por un minuto xDDDDD**

 **Dianis Mar: jajajajjajajajjajajajajajajajjajaja LEMMON SALVAJE? *me muere de un paro cardiaco y revive* No inventes! Ya sabes que la madre teresa de Calcuta HACE MEJORES LEMMONES QUE YO! En serio en serio creo que le pediré a ayuda a AnHell para eso… pero no te prometo nada xDDDDDDDDDDD**

 **Haruki Nozomi: Yo también tengo 14 y también leer y escrbir y mi música es mi vidaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Jjejeje de verdad? Bueno a mi me gusta la canción! Espero que te haya gustado este cap.**

 **Matta nee~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

-Maldita sea, justo ahora…

-Es por eso que no debes hacer escándalos como este.

-Cállate.

Yuuma me miro alzando una ceja, yo sabía que él -y Gackupo- tenían razón, pero aun así no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho.

-Lo haré después, no puedo hacerlo ahora.

Yuuma asintió nos quedamos en silencio un rato.

-¿Cómo esta mi hermana?

-Bien, estaba un poco asustada por ti.

-¿Por mí?

-Le rompiste la cara al hijo del alcalde, ¿crees que se quedará de brazos cruzados?

Encogí los hombros restándole importancia.

-Que haga lo que quiera, mientras ella este bien…

-Eres un poco extraño.

Me inquiete un poco.

-¿Extraño?

-Te preocupas demasiado por ella.

-Claro, es mi única hermana.

-Pero tratar así a tu madre por ella es…

-Se lo merece.

Yuuma frunció el ceño.

-No me parece una mala madre -claro, había olvidado que no todos teníamos alguien a quien llamar madre.

-No sabes nada -dije secamente. No tenia ganas de contarle NADA.

-Sabes, Rin te adora. Se me hacía un poco raro que no tuviera interés en nadie, ya sabes esta en esa edad, pero veo que se preocupa demasiado por ti, te llevas toda su atención.

Sonreí sin alegría.

Claro que me adoraba, yo era su hermano, cuando nuestro padre murió, mi madre se deprimió tanto que Rilliane y yo tuvimos que ir a vivir juntos a casa del doctor Hatsune, con Miku y Luka, pero un año después murió la esposa del doctor y no hubo nadie que pudiera cuidarnos a todos, así que decidí que debíamos volver a nuestra casa y arreglárnoslas como pudiéramos, y lo hicimos, pero un al año siguiente cumplí 13 años y tuve que empezar mi entrenamiento como Guardián. Tuve que dejar a mi hermana sola, desde entonces empecé a viajar constantemente, las primeras veces, ella se molestaba conmigo y no me hablaba o cosas así, pero después se olvidó de eso y empezó a demostrarme lo feliz que se ponía cuando yo volvía.

-Oye, que reacciones.

-¿Eh? -dije mirando la cara fastidiada de Yuuma, parecía que me estuvo hablando antes.

-Te estoy diciendo que te vayas, pronto va a amanecer.

-Me da igual -dije.

-Como quieras, yo sí me voy.

-Vete.

-¡Ah, lo olvidaba! ¿Cuándo lo harás?

-Dentro de una semana.

-¿No es mucho?

-¿No es poco?

Él suspiro.

-Como quieras.

Me quede allí un rato más, hasta que vi al sol comenzar a aparecer, me volví a casa, porque no quería darle a mi madre ningún arma en mi contra.

.-.-.-.

-¿Ho-hola? -baje corriendo al escuchar la voz de Rin en la puerta.

-Hola -salude abrazándola.

-¿Len? ¿Estas…? Bueno…

Le sonreí.

-Todo está bien -dije.

-¿Mamá…?

-¿Dónde están Miku y Luka?

-Fueron con Yuuma a ayudar a preparar la fiesta de esta noche.

La fiesta, claro, la fiesta, nuestra Fiesta de Invierno duraba casi dos semanas, lo había olvidado.

-Ya veo.

A ninguno de los dos no agradaba mucho estar en casa, así que fuimos con ellos.

-¡Kagamine-san! -Miku llego corriendo a donde yo estaba- yo… etto… ¿estas bien?

La mire extrañado.

-Claro -respondí.

¿Por qué todo mundo se preocupaba por mí? Me ofendía más que halagarme.

-Es que ayer no pudimos revisar tus heridas… y-y-y-y… la de tu hombro aun esta reciente, así que…

-Mentira, lo que mi primita quería era verte, Kagamine-san -me volví y vi a Luka. Con Yuuma, que raro.

-¡Luka-chan! -exclamo Miku yendo hacia su prima- ¡Deja de andar inventando cosas raras! ¡harás que mi padre me regañe!

Luka rio.

-Luka, no sabes hacer otra cosa que joder ¿cierto?

Rin nunca se había llevado bien con Luka, desde que éramos niños, no era que Luka fuera mala, sencillamente esa era su forma de llevarse, quizás fue por eso que Miku y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos, Luka y Rin siempre estaban discutiendo, así que Miku y yo íbamos siempre a otro lado. Bueno, eso fue antes de que yo supiera que era un Guardián y que estaba enamorado de mi hermana.

-Rin-chan, no te enojes por todo, solo estoy bromeando…

-Bromeas demasiado para mi gusto.

Luka borro su sonrisa y frunció el ceño.

-Es que eres demasiado aburrida.

-Tú eres demasiado impertinente.

Luka no se veía de buen humor.

-Mi abuela si divierte más que tú. Además estaba hablando con Miku y con tu hermano, no contigo.

-Eso no importa.

-Claro que importa, pero eres demasiado estúpida para entenderlo.

-¡Repítelo en mi cara! -Tuve que sujetar la cintura de mi hermana para evitar que se lanzara sobre Luka, y Yuuma hizo lo mismo con ella.

-¡Oigan, tranquilícense! -exclamo Yuuma obligando a retroceder a Luka.

-Yo solo hice una broma, y mira cómo se puso -dijo- si a Miku y a Kagamine-san no les molesto, ¡no entiendo porque _ella_ se puso así! ¡Maldición, Rilliane! ¡eres así desde que éramos niños!

No me agradaba para nada que nadie le hablara así a mi hermana, pero Luka tenía razón.

-Rin, cálmate -dije viéndola mirar a Luka con odio.

Ella me volteo a ver.

-¿Tú también vas a defenderla a ella? -admito que dio en el blanco al dirigirme una mirada dolida, pero no podía dejarme chantajear por sus berrinches.

-No seas infantil, tú empezaste, Luka ni siquiera estaba hablándote a ti.

Soltó su brazo de mi agarre de un tirón y se fue.

La observamos irse, yo conteniendo el impulso de ir tras ella.

-Me sorprende que no hayas salido corriendo detrás de ella -dijo Yuuma.

Suspiré.

-Supongo que es mi culpa, la malcrié demasiado. Lo siento, Luka.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Olvídalo, además no debí decirle estúpida, apuesto a que eso no te hizo gracia.

Sonreí.

.

Durante el resto del día no volví a ver a Rin, así que espere a la fiesta de la noche, y ya que tampoco estuvo allí, supuse que había vuelto a casa.

Suspiré. No se me hacía extraño, puesto que Luka iba bailar danza árabe esa noche.

-Yuuma -dije.

-¿Qué? -dijo mirando a Luka como idiota.

-Pensándolo mejor, quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes.

Se atraganto y me volteo a ver.

-¿Seguro? Vaya si cada vez que te enojas con tu hermana trabajas más rápido…

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer, y estoy aburrido…

-Y cabreado.

-También.

-Bueno, ¿a qué hora?

-Cuando la fiesta termine.

-Bien.

-Luka baila bien ¿no creen? -ambos volteamos a ver a Miku.

-Claro, baila genial.

-Lástima que sea lo único que baila bien.

Reímos ante su comentario.

En lugar de sentarse, me tomo las manos y me pidió que bailara con ella.

-Yo… esta bien.

No es que no me gustará bailar con ella, sencillamente no me agradaba que se prestara a otras cosas, y Yuuma y Luka no ayudaban mucho.

-Etto… si te incomoda bailar conmigo…

-¡No, no, claro que no! E-es solo que…

-Descuida, entiendo que te incomodes, después de todo Luka y Yuuma-san…

Sonreí, al menos no era el único.

-Entiendo, no importa, no me incomoda.

.-.-.-.

Tres horas después de eso, me reuní con Yuuma frente a casa del senador Rion, por suerte durante las fiestas se levantaba el toque de queda, así que pudimos desviarnos en ver de ir a casa. Yuuma tenía razón, yo estaba lo bastante cabreado para destrozar a alguien y disfrutarlo, así que no había un mejor momento.

-¿Cuál es el plan? -pregunto él mientras yo abría.

-Yo entro, tú esperas y si te necesito te llamo.

Él alzo una ceja.

-¿Me trajiste como refuerzo?

-Más o menos.

Me transforme y entre sin prestarle más atención. Camine con sigilo, sabía que el tipo tenía una esposa y dos hijas, pero eso me daba igual, incluso les hacía un favor a ellas eliminando a este sujeto, y no lo pensaba como un consuelo ridículo, realmente lo creo. Camine hasta que di con su habitación y la de su esposa. Volví a tomar forma humana. Llevaba mi arma favorita porque no pensaba matarlo como un lobo, eso sería algo evidente y ya había llamado demasiado la atención.

Esperé hasta que se despertó, por suerte, solo él y no su esposa. Aunque no me agradaba la idea de matar inocentes, comprendía que muchas veces era inevitable.

-¿Q-quién esta ahí?

-Hola -salude con tanta casualidad que estoy seguro de que se veía absurdo.

-¡¿Kagamine-san?!

Asentí. No quería entretenerme, así que me puse de pie y tome un cojín de una silla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Me transforme delante de él y luego retome mi forma humana, todo en un segundo.

El viejo no dijo nada.

-Entonces es cierto que tú…

-Oh, ¿entonces ya lo sospechan? Se tardaron -dije eso sin temor, sabía que muchos sospechaban de mi padre, así que quienes antes de matarlos les dejaba ver quien era, siempre decían cosas como esas.

-T-tu padre…

-Un gusto hablar con usted -dije antes de disparar.

La experiencia me había enseñado que una almohada o un cojín podían amortiguar el sonido de una bala. Deseándole suerte a la esposa del senador y a sus hijas, me fui.

.-.-.-.

Entre por mi ventana y trate de caer en la cama, pero no lo logre y caí en el suelo. No me habría sorprendido despertar a los muertos, así que menos me sorprendió escuchar a alguien llamar a mi puerta.

Me senté en la cama y respondí:

-¿Hmm?

-¿Len? -me volví a caer.

-¡¿Rin?! Ah, sí, claro, entra -exclame levantándome nuevamente.

Ella entro ataviada únicamente con un camisón azul de tirantes negros, volví la cara agradeciendo a la oscuridad por cubrir mis mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué ha sido todo ese ruido?

-Yo… pues…

Ella miro mi ventana abierta.

-¿Acabas de llegar?

-S-sí…

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y qué hay del toque de queda? ¡Por si no lo recuerdas tu hombro aun no sana por completo!

-Yo…

Ella suspiro.

-Como sea, pero… ¿estás bien, cierto?

Asentí.

Ella pareció incomodarse de repente.

-Yo… bueno yo… vine a… quería pedirte… -suspiro- Lo siento.

Al principio no entendí, pero luego me di cuenta de que se refería a lo de aquella mañana.

-S-sé que no debí haber actuado así… así que…

-Lo entiendo -dije- pero no deberías decirme eso a mí, sino a Luka.

Era una broma, yo sabía que el orgullo era algo fuerte en ella.

-E-está bien -dijo- mañana yo… lo intentaré.

-Descuida -dije recostándome en la cama- se lo diré yo, es en gran parte mi culpa, te he malcriado demasiado…

-¡Claro que no! No podría ser tu culpa, yo…

-Clara que sí, desde niños siempre te defendí a ti aunque supiera que estaba mal lo que hacías, además, lo admito, no sé decirte que no, siempre te he dado todo lo que me pides.

Ella no respondió.

-Y-yo…

-No importa -dije sonriéndole- deberías irte a dormir.

-Yo… Len… ¿puedo dormir contigo?

Casi volví a caerme.

-¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh? Yo… ah… cl-claro…

Ella me sonrió y se recostó a mi lado. Me di la vuelta de espaldas a ella. No dormía con Rin desde que éramos niños, desde antes incluso de darme cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella. Ella me abrazo por la espalda, me pidió disculpas una vez más y se durmió.

Me costó un poco dormirme.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooola! Que haciendo! Cap de relleno ya se no me maten mejor resservense fuerzas para el próximo cap donde SI m e perseguirán con motosierras y oigan** _ **#RinCelosa**_ **por pura curiosidad cuenteneme que piensan de Luka en este fic? Apuesto a que uno que otro ya la odia! xD**

 **Responder Reviews:**

 **Sorayhikarine: gracias ^.^ jajajajajjajaja te comprendo yo mido 1.60 ya te imaginaras como vamos los dos! En cuanto a las vciones todo igual por aca excepto que nosotros no tenemos semana blanca! Y eso es genial! Enseñamela cuando la subas! A propósito tienes Facebook? Si no me lo quieres pasar o no lo queres publicar entiendo :)!**

 **Dianis Mar: jajajjajajajjajaaj qe ocurrencias tienes! Y no olvides odiarme en próximo cap!**

 **HarukiNozomi: Ok ok ok tranquiii mejor dime que quieres ver una entrada de celos pikoXrinXlen si eo quieres lo intentare peroooo veras yo en una historia nunca (no se porque) me pongo del lado de la mujer si no del hombre o sea no me gusta ver celoso al chico sino a la chica xDDDD asim que en este y por eso en el otro fic vimos a Rin celosa mas que a Len! Pero lo intentare descuida aunque no podrá ser con Piko lo siento ya le di entrada aqui**

 **SarEma29: denada! Y whoaaaa! *se esconde tras una pared* ok TODAVIA NO ME MATES espera al proximmo cap! Y claro descuida!**

 **Matta Neeee~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Desperté casi con miedo, tenía muy presente que Rin estaba allí, junto a mí, por fortuna, era temprano y mi madre aun no se levantaba.

-Rilliane -dije intentando despertarla.

Ella parpadeo.

-¿Eh? ¿No es… muy temprano?

-No lo creo, vamos levántate.

-Noo, tengo sueño…

Me levante y la mire sonreírme.

-Quédate si quieres…

-Está bien, ya me voy… -se levantó y salió a su cuarto.

Más tarde me pidió que la llevara al bosque.

-¿Para qué quisiste venir aquí?

-No sé… me gusta estar aquí… -respondió haciendo equilibrio sobre un tronco caído

-No deberías venir sola.

-No vengo sola…

-Aja.

-¡Whoa! -grito resbalando y cayendo sobre mi pecho.

Comenzó a reír y me abrazo como cuando éramos niños.

-Estas loca ¡pudiste haberte lastimado!

-No te preocupes tanto -dijo soltándome y arrodillándose en un montón de flores silvestres.

La mire atontado por hermosa que se veía rodeada por todas esas flores.

-Nee, Allen, ¿recuerdas lo que me prometiste el día en que murió papá?

Sonreí.

-Claro.

Ella cerro los ojos y llevo una flor cerca de su nariz.

-Tú me juraste que jamás te alejarías de mí.

Me prepare para oír un reproche o algo así.

-Cúmplelo, ¿vale?

La mire extrañado. Una mirada de preocupación.

-No te pongas en riesgo, no mueras.

La mire bastante sorprendido, nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato.

-Len, ¿cuándo volverás a irte?

-Pues… no lo sé… no sé cuándo me llamen otra vez…

-Sería genial que no volvieras a irte.

-Rilliane…

-O que al menos no hicieras algo tan peligroso.

Reí nerviosamente.

-¿Peligroso? Pero si solo es un estudio de…

-Sé que lo que sea que haces no es estudiar alquimia, Allen.

Me detuve en seco.

-Me di cuenta de eso hace dos años, cuando vi por primera vez tus heridas. Era demasiado para ser solo un viaje de estudios. No te pido que me digas nada, porque sé que no lo harás, y porque también sé que no me lo dices por alguna razón.

-Rin…

-Vamos, Miku y los demás deben estar esperándonos. La fiesta se acaba mañana, hay que aprovechar el tiempo -dijo continuando.

Me di cuenta de que no quería hablar de eso, y yo tampoco, así que me apresure a seguirle el paso.

.-.-.-.

-¡Hasta que llegan! -dijo Luka al vernos llegar.

-Solo queríamos saltarnos el trabajo duro -sonrió Rin.

Por suerte, Luka no era rencorosa.

-¿Qué están haciendo, para empezar?

-Nada.

Mientras ellas seguían hablando -reconciliándose- yo mire a Miku, ella estaba sentada apartada de Luka y Yuuma, parecía triste, muy triste.

-Hola -dije acercándome a ella.

-Ho-hola, Kagamine-san…

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tan triste?

-Ah… pues yo… n-no es nada…

Iba a insistir, pero Luka me interrumpió.

-Déjala, Kagamine-san, lleva todo el día así, no creo que mejore ahora.

-Tiene razón, es mejor que me dejes sola -Miku se levantó y se fue.

-Me pregunto qué le pasará a Miku -dijo Rin con cara de preocupación

-Lleva días así, no sé qué le pasa.

-Pobre, se ve muy mal.

Continuamos con hablando un rato más. Me olvide de Miku rápidamente, en cambio, mi cabeza era totalmente ocupada por Rin, me preguntaba si algún día podría dejar de decirle tantas mentiras, por lo menos a ella. No, esa era una pregunta que ni siquiera debía hacer para conocer la respuesta.

Más tarde, nos reunimos de nuevo en casa de Miku y Luka.

-Nee, ¿van a ir juntos otra vez cierto? -nos preguntó Luka.

-Igual que ustedes -dije mirándola con Yuuma.

-¿Y tú, Miku?

\- No voy a ir.

-¿De qué hablas, Miku? Tú adoras las fiestas.

-Sí, pero…

-Irás, aunque tengamos que sacarte nosotros -sonreí.

Miku me devolvió la sonrisa más fingida que he visto en mi vida -y he visto muchas-, pero no dijo nada más.

.-.-.-.

Toque suavemente la puerta de mi hermana.

-¡Voy~! -exclamo ella abriendo la puerta.

-¿Estas lista?

-Sí. Mira, ¿lo recuerdas? -llevaba un vestido lapislázuli que yo le había regalado de uno de mis últimos viajes.

-Claro -sonreí.

Salimos a casa de Miku y Luka.

-Hola -saludo Luka del brazo con Yuuma.

-B-buenas no-noches -dijo Miku cabizbaja.

-Que lindo vestido, Rin-chan, ¿te lo compro Kagamine-san, cierto? -no espero respuesta- ¿dónde?

-En Francia -Yuuma, que raro.

-¡Wow, debe ser genial visitar tantos países!

En la fiesta, el humor de Miku no mejoro, se mantuvo apartada de todos nosotros, me sentía un poco culpable por no hacer nada por ella.

Rin y yo bailamos la primera canción.

-Kagamine-san ¡bailas geniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal! ¡baila conmigo! ¡anda, anda, anda, anda!

-Yo… pues…

-¿No te molesta, verdad, Rin-chan?

Ella sonrió y negó, así que acepte.

Luka no era de muchas palabras, así se dedicó a bailar conmigo cuatro canciones, no sé si hubiera parado si Rin no le hubiera hablado.

-¡Dijiste UNA!

-¡Lo siento!

Volvimos a sentarnos.

-Nee, Rin-chan -dijo ella a mi hermana- ven acompáñame por favor…

-Claro.

Yuuma y yo la observamos irse y pasar de largo con Miku.

-Deberías invitar a bailar a Hatsune-san… -dijo Yuuma mirándola.

-¿Otra vez con eso? -dije molesto.

-No me refiero a eso, tú lo has visto, ha estado deprimida los últimos días, no seas cruel…

-Hazlo tú.

-Eso sería cruel, ¿él novio de su prima la invita a bailar?

-¿Desde cuando eres novio de Luka?

Él me miro con fastidio.

-Realmente eres cruel.

Al principio, claro, me resistí, pero era cierto que Miku no tenía muy buen aspecto, y después de todo ella era mi mejor amiga, así que me levante y fui a hacia ella.

-Quita esa cara, Miku, estás en una fiesta -ella alzo la cara y me miro un segundo para luego medio sonreír.

-Lo siento, estoy distraída, quizás sea mejor que me vaya a casa…

-Nada de eso -dije tomando sus manos para que se levantara- sonríe y ven a bailar conmigo.

-¡K-Kagamine-s-san!

La arrastre conmigo al centro y me puse a bailar con ella antes incluso de que tomara el ritmo.

-Y-yo… Kagamine-san… n-no tienes que hacer esto… no me tengas lastima…

-No te tengo lastima, eres mi mejor amiga, no me gusta verte triste.

-Y-yo… gracias…

-¿Por qué estás tan triste?

-Yo no estoy triste…

Me di cuenta de que no iba a hablarme de lo que sea que tenía, así que no insistí.

Seguimos bailando. Ya podía imaginar las burlas de Yuuma y Luka, pero no me importaba, lo que sí me importaba era que Rin se molestara, después de todo yo había ido con ella, no con Miku.

Miku se frenó de repente.

-Kagamine-san.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Claro… eh…

-En privado.

Camine con ella hacia el bosque, nos adentramos poco más allá de la quinta fila de árboles.

-¿De qué quieres hablar, Miku?

Ella se acercó a mí caminando muy despacio.

-¿Miku?

Se alzó sobre las puntas de sus pies y me besó.

Me besó.

Me besó.

Me besó.

Miku me besó.

Me sorprendí, pero no sentí nada más, ni asco ni empatía ni cariño ni nada, no sentí NADA, fue como si me besara el aire.

Muchas cosas cobraron sentido en mi mente, desde que éramos niños hasta los últimos días, y me di cuenta de que Miku había estado enamorada de mí desde entonces.

Miku mantenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si temiera ver mi expresión. Me pregunte que debía hacer. Yo amaba a Rilliane y solo a Rilliane, pero sabía que jamás iba estar con ella, y Miku era mi mejor amiga, era bonita, tenía un buen carácter, no era una mala opción. Además aunque intentará no pensar en ello, sabía que debía casarme. Entre mis obligaciones estaba la de dejar un sucesor, por lo que necesitaría una esposa tarde o temprano, además ya le había dado a MUCHA gente razones para matarme, por lo que debí tener un heredero lo más pronto posible, y prefería que fuera Miku a alguna desconocida, así que, entonces, ¿estaba tomando una decisión? ¿ _ella_ sería _mi_ decisión? No era como que tuviera muchas opciones.

Le devolví el beso y sentí un enorme peso caer sobre mis hombro. Lo añadí a la lista.

Ella abrió lo ojos y me miró esperanzada, yo no parpadee. Nos separamos muy lentamente. Intente corresponder la mirada cariñosa que me dio ella del mismo modo, pero solo podía hacer real mi actuación pensando en Rilliane.

-Ka-Kagamine -s-san

-Allen -la corregí.

Ella me miro con tanta ilusión que sus ojos brillaban. A ella la habían educado bajo la idea de que solo personas con una relación muy fuerte se llamaban por su nombre, y ya que Rin era una mujer podía hablarle por su nombre, pero no a mí, porque aunque hubiéramos crecido juntos yo no era nada de ella, así que para ella, el que yo le diera permiso de llamarme por mi nombre era un poco más que una simple declaración.

-A-Allen…

-Miku -volví a besarla.

-¡Whoaaa! ¡Hasta que por fin!

Sobresaltados, nos volteamos y vimos a Luka, Yuuma y Rin mirarnos desde enfrente.

-¡Se tardaron!

-¡Por Fin se lo dijiste, prima! ¡Después de cinco años! -rio Luka.

Miku se sonrojo pero no dejo de abrazarme. Ella sonrió y yo fingí una sonrisa. Durante el único segundo en que me atreví a verlos, Yuuma y Luka sonreían y se burlaban.

Rilliane no sonreía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ESPEREN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! POR FAVOR NO ME MATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! *sale corriendo de un montón de fans (como si me leyeran tantos ¬¬)* se-se-se-seamo RAZONABLES y resaolvamos esto como humanos ¿si? Bueno véanlo por el lado amable: rincelosa + lexmiku = GOREEEEEEEEEEEE *Le cae un ladrillo en la cara* *se oye un fan que grita:* ¡Aburres!**

 **Ok, clamense, no me odien si solo no me odien y ya! Si me matan no continuare el fic! Denme paciencia y hare que esto vlaga la pena!**

 **RESPONDER REVIEWS:**

 **Haruki Nozomi: sipo sipo fue rellenooooo y menos mal que no la odies y sobre lo de la historia en captcha tienes que copiar el numero o plabra que te ponga arriba tal cual ose mayúsculas minúsculas y así espero haberte ayudado! :)**

 **Falacod: hahahahah sii nombre largo y ah? Que? NO ESPERA NOOOOOO! *sale corriendo***

 **Dianis Mar: sabia que la odiarías! Y no me mates!**

 **SorayaHikarine: no tienes mou que mal y lo siento es por la diferencia de horario! xDDD cuando subes tu historia dime y NO ME MATESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

 **SarEma29: N-NO ME MA-MA-MA-MA-MATEEEEEEEEEEEES! Y si estaba muuuuuuy cabreado!**

 **Matta ne~**


	9. Chapter 9

Incómodo. Así fue el regreso a casa, tenía la impresión de que Rin estaba enojada conmigo, pero no podía adivinar porque.

-Rin.

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás… enojada?

Ella me sonrió y negó.

-No, es solo que… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Si a mí me gustara alguien, te lo diría.

-Yo… no lo sé… lo siento…

Me disculpe no por eso, sino por estar con otra persona aun amándola a ella, quizás podría olvidar con Miku, pero me parecía algo imposible. Miku no tenía ojos azules ni cabello rubio ni corto… Miku no era Rin.

-Me… me alegro de que… de que Miku y tú… estén juntos.

Fingí una sonrisa.

Al llegar a casa, fue a su habitación y no volvió a hablar conmigo hasta el día siguiente.

.-.-.-.

Estuve a punto de tocar la puerta de Rin, pero no me pareció algo conveniente… ella no parecía de humor, pero antes de que me fuera ella abrió la puerta.

-Hola -dijo saliendo y sonriéndome.

-Hola -respondí inseguro.

-¿Vas a ver a Miku? -vaya manera de empezar el día.

-Sí -respondí con cierto pesar.

-¿Pasa algo?

Me enderece y me encamine a la entrada.

-No, nada -dije- ¿vamos?

-Claro.

Salimos, como todos los días a buscar a Miku, Luka y Yuuma.

-¡Hola! -exclamo Luka- ¡Mi querido cuñado! -me rodeo el cuello y me hizo caer.

-Luka, Miku no es tu hermana -dijo Rin con aparente fastidio.

-¿Y? ¡es como si lo fuera!

Hice a un lado a Luka y me levante.

Miku me sonrió tímidamente, supuse que yo también debía sonreírle, así que lo hice.

-Ho-hola, A-Allen…

-Hola… Miku -acerque su rostro al mío y la bese tratando de pensar que era Rilliane.

Miku me respondió con torpeza.

Yuuma aclaro su garganta para "recordarnos" que seguían allí. Solté a Miku y me volví a verlos, note que Rin mantenía la mirada apartada de Miku y yo.

-En serio primer día y mírense, ¡cuando se casen ya habrán tenido diez hijos!

Miku se sonrojo y yo me eche a reír, pero no pude apartar de mi mente la idea de que así eran las cosas… un día me casaría con Miku.

Los primeros días sentí mi relación con Miku con las veces en que me iba de viaje o cuando era niño y me mandaban a hacer algo que no quería: como algo desagradable que tarde o temprano terminaría, pero no, debía hacerme a la idea de que tarde o temprano su padre volvería y entonces yo pediría su mano, después tendría al dichoso heredero que tanto se me exigía como Guardián, me lo llevaría y me alejaría de Miku.

Y de Rin.

Alejarme de Miku claro que me pesaba, sabía que le dolería y ella no merecía algo así, pero alejarme de Rilliane… ni siquiera podía imaginarlo, no quería hacerlo, y no lo haría de no ser porque para quedarme con ella tendría que quedarme con Miku, y no quería poner a ninguna de las dos en riesgo.

Así que haría todo eso y luego sencillamente esperaría al día en que me matarán, y listo esa sería mi vida.

Por primera vez en mi vida desee tener una misión que me mantuviera lejos por mucho tiempo, como la penúltima vez que me había ido por 10 meses, casi un año. No quería estar cerca de Miku porque eso me hacía sentir culpable y tampoco quería estar cerca de Rin porque me parecía que estaba distante o quizás fueran imaginaciones mías, pero de cualquier forma quería irme lejos por un buen tiempo.

Una noche Yuuma me dijo que Gackupo quería que nos viéramos más lejos de lo que antes no habíamos reunido: hasta Mongolia.

-¿Mongolia, eh? -dije mirando hacia el cielo.

-Sí.

-Rin se enojará.

Yuuma alzo una ceja.

-¿Qué? -dije.

-¿Y que hay de Miku?

A veces olvidaba mantener mi mentira, pero había aprendido a actuar bien.

-Ella no sabe nada de esto.

Yuuma me miro con terror.

-¡¿Quieres decir que Rin ya lo sabe?! ¡¿Le has dicho que eres un…?!

-¡No me refiero a eso! Miku no tiene por qué saber a dónde voy.

-¿Y por qué Rilliane sí?

-Vive conmigo, no me dejara en paz hasta que se lo diga -eso era medianamente cierto.

-Entiendo.

.-.-.-.

Entre a casa con una mezcla de pesar y alegría, no me gustaba irme pero por otro lado quería hacerlo.

-¿Len? -Rin me miro extrañada- ¿qué haces aquí? -sonrió- Deberías estar con Miku.

Baje la cabeza.

-Tengo que irme.

Ella descompuso lentamente su sonrisa hasta dejar la misma expresión que ponía siempre que le decía eso.

Avance hacia ella lentamente.

-¿Dónde? -dijo de repente.

Yo nunca le decía a donde iba, y menos quería decírselo ahora, que me iba a un lugar en guerra. No es que antes no hubiera ido a esos lugares, pero era la primera vez que le decía a qué lugar, y tenía que ser precisamente uno así.

-Rin…

-Dímelo, por favor.

-No puedo, lo siento -dije,

Espere a que se enojara, me gritara o lo que fuera. Pero ella solo me abrazo gélidamente y me pidió que tuviera cuidado.

-Jamás te perdonare si no regresas -dijo antes de subir a su habitación.

Me despedí de mi madre y pensé que seguro debía despedirme de Miku.

Toque su puerta y ella salió temerosamente.

-¿Es cierto que vas a volver a irte? -dijo acercándose a mí.

-Así es -respondí abrazándola.

-Cuídate y vuelve pronto.

-Te lo prometo -respondí besando su frente.

Me fui.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AJA SI VENGAN POR MI MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *sale con un arma laser detrás de la pared* *los fans se le quedan viendo con cara de WTF* Eh? Oh cierto que yaa me perdonaron *avienta el arma y se oye una explosión***

 ***se sienta en posición de sabio ermitaño oriental* Hoy les compartiré algo que un filósofo muy sabio dijo una vez "La vida es una hija de perra, así que cuando te golpee levántate, dale un derechazo y dile pegas como niña"**

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No voy a aburrirlos con mi vida** _ **IMPORTANTE: CHEKEN MI NUEVO FIC estoy intentando llevar puntuales dos fic a la vez hace como tres hora actualice el otro, prometo que estará bueno ojala les guste!**_ __ **No tengo mucho animo así que**

 **RESPONDER REVIEWS:**

 **SarEma29: NOOOOO espera espera *sale huyendo* no seas salvaje! AUXILIO ALGUIEN AYUDENME! Jajajajja no se la verdad pero sipo actualizo rápido! Jajajajaja cada semana y a diferencia de German yo si cumplo xDDD**

 **Falacod: oh gracias gracias gracias! No me mataras hasta! Espera que? Waaaaaaaaaaaa *sale corriendo***

 **Sorayahikarine: waaaaaaaaa! Menos mal! Y no se esos dos llevan su propia historia a mi me dejaron fuera xDDDD pero wau me interesa tu historia! Avísame cuando la subas!**

 **Haiku Ne: Hashimemashitte! (gusto en conocerte!) también soy obsesiva y también odio el lenxmiku pero esto es para darle vida a la histori! xDDDD jajajajaja gracias es lo que imagino que harian ustedes! Jajajjaja y no falta mucho xDDD**

 **Dianis Mar:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Yuri por favor yuri por favor por favor por favor por favor!**

 **Yvette Venom: Yo también agradezco a ese fan! *temblando en un rincón* waaaaaaa descuida que Len ande con Miku no interferirá con mis cursilerías rinxlen**

 **BatyLove: de nada! Me pasare a verla! Y oh siiii #** _ **CELOS**_

 **Matta ne~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

-Me extraña que te lo hayas tomado tan bien -comento Yuuma cuando nos dirigíamos hacia

-¿De verdad? -respondí con indiferencia.

-Tú no sientes nada por Miku.

Tropecé al escuchar eso.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Sé que estás enamorado de alguien, pero no es de Miku.

-No sé a qué…

-Es en serio, tú no sueles hacer estas cosas, ¿por qué a ella?

¿Por qué a ella? Aunque suene cruel, porque era mi mejor amiga.

-No te metas en algo que no entiendes -dije transformándome y adelantándome todo lo que pude.

.-.-.-.

Ocho semanas después, estábamos en Mongolia.

-¿Por qué hasta aquí? -pregunto alguien a Gackupo, quien no se dignó responder.

-Parece que tiene sus razones.

El objetivo del viaje era entrenar en un territorio en guerra, pero aun así me parecía exagerado viajar tan lejos.

Me senté con Yuuma aun lado del campamento, no podía sacar de mi cabeza lo que él había dicho. Por mucho que quisiera disfrazarla, la única realidad era que yo estaba usando Miku, no quería lastimarla, pero no podía echarme atrás.

.-.-.-.

Pasaron los días y me di cuenta de que Gackupo solo nos había llamado a perder el tiempo, más específicamente a mí. Para entrenar en un lugar en guerra, había otros más cercanos y más peligrosos, además, no me dejo entrenar con nadie, solo me mantuvo aburriéndome sin hacer nada, como Yuuma había dicho antes, solo intentaba fastidiarme.

Pero por lo menos, tuve con que entretenerme.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A recoger algo que tengo aquí.

-¿Aquí? Dijiste que jamás habías venido a Mongolia.

-Yo no, mi padre sí lo hizo.

-¿Tu padre? ¿Te dejo algo aquí?

-Algo así.

Lo que iba a buscar había sido un regalo de cumpleaños, pero mi padre murió antes poder entregarlo. Lo buscaba por que hasta entonces lo necesitaba, pero además si volvía con ese regalo para Rilliane, quizás podría hacerle concentrarse en algo que no fuera mi ausencia y mis heridas.

Además…

Pronto sería importante que tuviera con que escapar rápidamente.

.-.-.-.

Entre junto con Yuuma en un lugar parecido a una villa pequeña.

-¿Qué se supone que recojas aquí?

-Cállate.

Espere a que apareciera la chica que atendía allí.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué les puedo servir? -sonrió una chica castaña.

Sonreí.

-Cuánto tiempo y sigues peinándote igual, Yukina.

La chica me miro desconcertada.

-Disculpa, ¿nos conocemos?

Volví a sonreír.

-¿No me reconoces?

Ella pareció analizarme un momento, y luego abrió enormemente sus ojos castaños.

-¡¿Allen?!

Aparto el mostrador de una patada y me abrazo.

-¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado! ¿cuatro o cinco años? ¡Has crecido demasiado! ¡pero si yo era de tu tamaño!

Reí.

-Han sido cinco, y has crecido mucho, la última vez que te vi tenías nueve años.

-¿Cómo esta Rilliane? ¿qué estás haciendo en Mongolia? ¿cómo están Lily-san y Leon-san? ¿Cómo has estado tú?

Yuuma se aclaró la garganta.

-No entiendo nada así que empieza a explicarte si no quieres Miku se enteré.

Alce una ceja fastidiado.

-¿Miku? ¿Miku Hatsune, la hija del doctor Hatsune? -pregunto Yukina.

-Sí, esa, es la prometida de este demente.

-¡Yuuma!

-¿Prometida? ¡Oh, Allen, tienes demasiado que contarme!

-Yo... bueno, Yuki-chan, ¿podría hablar con tu padre?

-Claro. Etto… -miro a Yuuma indecisa.

-Puede esperar, déjalo.

Me llevo dentro de la villa a buscar a su padre. Yo había conocido a Kaai Yukina Freesis cuando, cinco años antes, su padre Kiyouteru Freesis, cabeza de un negocio trascendental de caballos purasangre mongoles, se había encontrado con mi padre para venderle un par de caballos par mi hermana y para mí. Eso fue cuando yo tenía 10 años y Yukina 8, entonces me había sentido un tanto atraído hacia ella, siempre había sido una chica torpe e interesante.

-Dice mi padre que viene en un momento -dijo sentándose a mi lado.

-Claro, gracias.

-Mientras cuéntame, Len-kun, ¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿cómo estas tus padres? ¿cómo es que ya tienes prometida?

-Bueno, mi padre murió poco después de que te vi por última vez…

-¡Lo siento! No quise…

-No importa -sonreí.

Ella sonrió también.

-¿Y qué hay con lo de Hatsune-san?

-Sí, ella y yo... bueno…

-Me sorprende, no me pareció nunca que tuvieras ese tipo de interés en ella, Len-kun.

-¿De verdad? -dije con desgana.

-¿Y cómo esta Rilliane-san? ¿También se ha comprometido?

-No, aún no.

-Menos mal, Rilliane-san es muy bonita y es muy agradable, ¡más te vale no casarla con cualquiera!

Sonreí.

-Claro que no.

-¿Yukina? -Kiyouteru Freesis entro a la sala- Oh, cuánto tiempo, Kagamine-san.

-Bastante, Freesis-san.

-Creo adivinar a qué has venido.

Sonreí.

-Unos cuántos años tarde, Freesis-san.

-Me sorprendió que entonces no viniera Leon-sama.

-Murió unos meses después de verlo a usted.

-Oh, cuánto lo siento.

Negué con la cabeza.

-He aprovechado que estoy de viaje para venir a recogerlos.

-¿Viaje? ¿Tan lejos?

-Así es.

Freesis sonrió.

-Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, los he mantenido sanos y fuertes como los demás. Veamos si puedes reconocerlos.

-No creo reconocer el de mi hermana, pero sí a Innovador.

-¿Recuerdas su nombre? Eso es genial, ¿recuerdas el nombre de la de Rilliane?

-Hmm… ¿Josefine?

Freesis sonrió.

-Así es.

Entre con él a los establos. No pude evitar sonreír ante su ocurrencia*. Kiyouteru era un erudito aficionado a las viejas historias del Medio Oriente.

Camine frente a los caballos tratando de reconocer al que había visto hacia cinco años cuando mi padre lo había comprado, y lo encontré.

-Este es -dije frente a un imponente caballo negro- Innovador.

Kiyouteru sonrió.

-Tienes una memoria impresionante, Kagamine-san.

Sonreí.

-Tendrás que ayudarme con Josefine.

Kiyoutero me entrego la yegua que mi padre había comprado para mi hermana y salí con él de los establos.

-Han crecido igual que nosotros -me dijo Yukina al verme salir.

-Sí, Rin se pondrá feliz -dije con alivio.

Yukina rio.

-Ahora entiendo porque viniste por ellos, le llevarás a Josefin para que no te mate por algo que hiciste ¿cierto?

Sonreí.

-Algo así.

-Ha sido un gusto volver a verte, Len-kun.

-Un gusto mío, Yuki-chan.

Me despedí de ella con un último abrazo y me fui.

.-.-.-.

Volví al campamento con Yuuma y los caballos, y me encontré cara a cara con Gackupo.

-Kagamine, ¿en dónde estabas?

-¿Qué importa? No es como que estuvieras esperándome.

-Estamos entrenado, nadie tiene permitido irse.

-Hace dos meses que estamos aquí, y no he hecho absolutamente nada.

Gackupo sonrió.

-Eso no es excusa.

-Eso digo yo.

Me miro con rabia, pero no dijo nada más.

Fui a sentarme dispuesto a pasar el día sin hacer absolutamente nada que no fuera mirar, me hacía rabiar solo el hecho de pensar que bien podría estar en casa con mi hermana… ah, y mi prometida.

-Hola.

Alce la cara y vi a Oliver. Lo que me faltaba, ese tío y yo no nos llevábamos nada bien, nos detestábamos desde niños, a diferencia de nuestros padres, que habían sido buenos amigos, y que murieron el mismo día, así que me aparte dejándolo hablar con Yuuma.

-Eh, Kagamine-kun -alce la cara y lo mire.

-¿Qué?

-No pareces de buen humor.

-¿Y?

-Nada.

-¡Ey! -Gackupo nos llamó a que empezaran los duelos en campo bélico abierto.

Pasaron todos, excepto yo, no hicimos nada diferente en doce semanas más, lo que me reafirmo que Kamui solo estaba entreteniéndonos, especialmente a mí.

Paso los días provocándome de cualquier modo que se le ocurrió, hasta que me harto y decidí que había sido suficiente.

-Kagamine -me llamo con esa fastidiosa sonrisa que usaba para molestarme aun más.

Me levante en silencio y camine hacia él, cuando estuve enfrente, di una estocada con la verdadera intención de rebanar su garganta, pero un tropiezo de suerte le hizo reaccionar y echarse atrás.

-¡Kagamine-kun! ¡¿qué estás haciendo?!

Ignore a Yuuma y volví a lanzar mi espada contra Gackupo.

-Pelea conmigo, Kamui -dije con voz tranquila lanzando un nuevo golpe.

No estaba jugando, tenía la verdadera intención de matarlo, así que esperaba que se defendiera lo bastante bien para evitarme un cargo por homicidio.

Torpemente, tomo su espada y trato de cortarme la pierna derecha, pero lo detuve con mi espada y alcance a cortar un trozo de su oreja izquierda. Un golpe y otro y otro, no me importaba que me hiriera, quería desquitarme todo lo que de más chico no había podido. Atravesó mi brazo izquierdo con su espada, para mi fortuna, fue un golpe tan desatinado que ni siquiera toco mi hueso, pero si atravesó toda mi piel.

Supe que se sentía victorioso por lo que él consideraba una herida de gravedad, así que aproveche eso para tirar su espada con la mía y usar las dos en tijera bajo su cuello.

-¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?!

-Ni idea estoy aburrido.

Apreté ligeramente ambas espadas.

-¡No puedes…!

-¿Quieres ver? Nada de esto estaría pasando si no fueras tan estúpido.

-¿Estúpido yo? -me sonrió forzadamente- tú estás enamorado de tu propia hermana, y dices que el idiota soy yo.

Me enfurecí y jale ambas espadas, decapitándolo. Ese era mi secreto, lo mejor era que Gackupo se lo llevara a la tumba.

Cruce en mi espalda mi ensangrentada espada y la que había sido de él, y me fui del campamento. Nadie me siguió, pero supuse que después Yuuma iría a buscarme. Confiaba en que en las ocho semanas de viaje de vuelta fueran suficientes para curar mis heridas, así que me fui.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a:**

 *** kiyouteru hace referencia al cuento oriental en que un mercader debe reconocer su caballo entre cientos iguales para poder llevárselos. Y el apellido de él y de Kaai Yuki en la saga del mal es Freesis.**

 *** Josefine es el nombre del caballo de rin en la canción de la Daughter of Evil, e Innovador es el nombre del caballo de Len en la canción contraparte o sea la de Prince of Evil**

 _ **Oigan les recomiendo una historia que publico una querida lectora mia, apenas lleva un capi pero es muy prometedora vale la pena, chekenla!**_

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Que tal el cap? no se que decir en fin ya actualice en el otro fic espero que les guste.**

 **Bueeeeeeeeeno no se ni que decir oigan que harian si les doy una razón nueva y PEOR PEOR PERO A LA MILLONESIMA POTENCIA para matarme ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?**

 **Bueno respondas esa pregunta muajajajjajajajjaajjja voy a exprimir este mxl por cierto para los que se hayan ilusiones este fic NO tendrá LEMMON pero EL OTRO FIC SI, pero este no muajajjajjajajajjajajajjaaj le prepare una horrible sorpresa ptra vez y wiii matamos a gak-kun wiiiiiii wiiiiiiii y bueno eso fue todo jajajajajjjajaja y oigan no culpen a Miku probrecita digo cuando te enamoras de un chico lo ultimo que se te ocurre es que este enamorado de su hermana!**

 **RESPONDER REVIEWS:**

 **Yvette Venom: tranquii al menos aquí Miku no es mala, y prepárate porque te tengo una sopresa MUCHO pero muajajajjjajaja y jajajjajajajjaja**

 **SarEma29:jajjajjajajajajja esta bien esta bien jjuro que la próxima vez nadie podrá detenerte de matarme mujajajajajjajajaja**

 **Sorayahikarine: wou wou wou tranquii anto no tiene la culpa de que Miku y Len se vaya a casar y que vayan a pasar por el proceso biológico para tener hijos y… *le lanza un millón de cuchillos* ok bye~**

 **Batylove: jajaja gracias y que guay tu historia :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Es imposible**_

 _ **Tú eres delicada**_

 _ **Yo soy astuto**_

 _ **Nuestro encuentro marca el final**_

 _ **Esto es cruel, estamos malditos**_

 _ **Nuestro destino nunca cambiará**_

 _ **Ah, ¿porqué tienes que ser tú?**_

 _ **Porque, ¿porqué soy yo?**_

 _ **El lobo y la caperucita roja**_

 **Capítulo 11**

-¡Estoy en casa! -grite entrando.

Rin bajo corriendo y me miro sonriente.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -dijo abrazándome.

-Lo siento, pero tranquila, ha sido la última vez.

Alzo la cara y me miro con sorpresa.

-¿D-de verdad?

-Sí.

Sonrió y volvió a abrazarme.

-¡No puedo creerlo!

Sonreí. No me remordía en absoluto haber matado a Gackupo, de lo que sí me arrepentía era de haber sido tan suave, le había dado una muerte demasiado digna y demasiado rápida para lo que merecía.

-Nee, Rilliane, tengo un regalo para ti. Bueno, en realidad no es mío. Es de papá.

-¿De papá? ¿a qué te refieres?

-¿Recuerdas a Yukina Freesis?

Ella lo pensó un momento.

-¿La hija del hombre al que papá compró los caballos?

-Sí.

-¿Qué con ella?

-Bueno, aprovechando que el viaje… -abrí la puerta y le deje mirar a Josefine e Innovador.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Son los mismos!

-Sí.

-Espera… entonces ¡¿fuiste hasta Mongolia?!

-Noo, ellos están en… Francia.

-Aja, ¿no crees que tardaste mucho para haber ido a Francia?

-¿E-eso crees?

Acaricio la cabeza de Josefine.

-No puedo creerlo, ¡después de cinco años! -se volvió hacia mí- ¡Gracias!

Después de un rato pensé que _debía_ ir a ver a Miku.

-Yo… iré a ver a Miku.

-C-claro…

.-.-.-.

Toque la puerta y Luka abrió.

-¡Allen-san! ¡Has vuelto, después de tanto tiempo!

Ahora que yo era prácticamente de su familia, podía dejar de llamarme por mi apellido.

-Que bueno volverte a ver, Luka.

-Pasa, porque supongo que no me vienes a ver a mí.

Sonreí.

-¡Miku-chaaaaaaan! -exclamo Luka- ¡tienes una visita!

-¿Una visita para mí? -Miku salió ataviada con un vestido rojo y con su cabello suelto. Había cambiado desde la última vez que la había visto, siempre había sido hermosa, pero en ese momento me abrumo la belleza que irradiaba.

-Miku… -fue lo único que pude decir.

-¡Allen! -corrió a abrazarme.

-Miku.

La besé hasta que me quede sin aire.

Luka aclaro su garganta.

-Detesto hacer mal tercio, adiós.

-A mí sí me gusta hacer mal tercio, hola, Allen.

Me volví y vi a Yuuma.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso debería decir yo, ¿cómo puedes andar tan tranquilo después de lo que hiciste?

Solté a Miku y encare a Yuuma.

-Miku, ¿podrías ir a buscar a Rin? Más tarde iré con ustedes ¿vale?

-Pero…

-Vamos, Miku-chan -Luka saco a Miku y se fue con ella.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Cómo puedes pasarte tan frescamente? Causaste todo un problema.

No me sorprendió.

-No sabía, gracias por la información -dije sentándome.

-Al final tuvimos que hacer una votación.

-¿Votación, eh?

-Así es, muchos optaron por matarte.

-Que lo intenten.

-Pero la mayoría quiso que tú fueras el nuevo jefe.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Yo no quería eso! ¡No pienso irme a la capital!

Yuuma suspiro.

-Sabía que dirías eso, pero debiste pensarlo antes de matar a Gackupo.

-No estaba pensando, y no me iré a la capital.

-No iras a la capital, quédate donde quieras, ya veremos que hacer, nadie me creyó que no querrías.

-Genial, no importa, avísame de lo que decidan.

-¿Entonces no te iras?

-No.

-Deberías aceptar, podrías quedarte aquí y te sería más fácil proteger a Rilliane y a Miku.

-Lo pensare -dije antes de levantarme y salir a buscar a Miku, Luka y Rin.

.-.-.-.

-Holaaa.

Encontré a Luka, Miku y Rin entretenidas con Josefine e Innovador.

-Len, Yuuma-san -dijo Rin al vernos.

Miku nos miró insegura y se acercó a mí.

-Etto ¿todo bien?

-Claro -sonreí- oh, es verdad, toma -le entregue un paquete pequeño envuelto en papel de seda.

Miku lo desenvolvió con cuidado y saco un colgante de oro con un corazón hecho de las claves de fa y de sol.

-Ohhhh, ¡es hermoso, Allen! ¡Gracias!

Me sorprendió su audacia, tan poco frecuente, al besarme por su cuenta.

-¡Te amo!

Sabía lo que debía responderle, pero me costó MUCHO hacerlo.

-Y yo a ti, Miku.

-Cálmense, ¡por dios! Voy a vomitar…

Le agradecí mentalmente a Luka.

-Me decepcionas, Kagamine-kun -todos miramos a Yuuma- no eres el mismo de hace 4 años, incluso hace un año, todavía eras diferente.

-¿Yuuma-san? -Miku, Luka y Rin no entendieron, pero yo sí. Él hablaba de mi forma de fingir con Miku, por mentirle a Rin… y muchas otras cosas.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso, Allen-san?

-Nada, Luka.

Rin me miro con… no sé… lo mismo podía ser tristeza que furia.

Sin decir más, Rilliane subió a Josefine y se fue.

-Wow, para ser la primera vez que monta lo hace bien -dijo Luka.

-N-nee, Allen -voltee a ver a Miku.

-¿Sí?

-Vas a quedarte al festival de las flores ¿cierto?

Maldición, ¿por qué siempre tenía que llegar en festivales?

-Sí.

-¡Genial!

Pase el resto del día con Miku. No volví a ver a Rin hasta la noche. Nuevamente, por el festival, se levantó el toque de queda.

.-.-.-.

-Madre, he vuelto -anuncie al llegar a casa.

-Hola, ¿no viene Rilliane contigo?

-¿No ha vuelto?

-No.

Agitado, volví a salir. Monte a Innovador y me dirigí al bosque.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A buscarla.

Estaba realmente asustado, acababa de matar a Gackupo, me aterrorizaba que pudieran usarla a ella para vengarse de mí.

La encontré a salvo con Josefine a un lado del río.

-¡Rilliane! -corrí hacia ella para verificar que estuviese bien.

-¿Len?

-¿Estás bien?

Ella no contesto y alzo la cara para mirar la Luna.

-Len.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Sentí mi sangre congelarse, ¿por qué? No era la primera vez que yo mataba a alguien, pero sí era la primera vez que ella me lo preguntaba.

-Yo… ¿de qué…?

-Volviste con otra espada aparte de la tuya, y la tuya tenía la empuñadura llena de sangre. Tu brazo tiene una herida de espada… tu capa… está llena de sangre…

No respondí al momento.

-Rin…

-¿Mataste a alguien?

Nuevamente, no respondí.

-Yo…

-¿Ese es tu trabajo? ¿por eso no nos lo has dicho antes?

Me levante súbitamente.

-Tranquila, no he hecho nada malo, vámonos a casa es tarde y es peligroso estar aquí.

Ella dejo de discutir y subió a su caballo.

-Está bien -se acercó y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a subir a Josefine, pero en vez de eso me abrazo.

-¡Rin!

-Por favor… júrame una vez más… que jamás te alejara de mí.

-Rilliane.

-¡Por favor!

-Te lo juro -dije para calmarla, pero era una mentira.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que hacen? Les gusto en LenXMiku? Muajajjajajjajajajjajjajaja Uuuuuuuuuuuhuuuuuuuuu ENCUENTRA LA H ok ya estoy diciendo tonterías no importa que honda con (porque puse onda con h?) mi esquizofrenia no importa les confiare un secreto estoy construyendo un arma especial para cuando ustedes quiera matarme porque nuevamente les dare una razón TERRIBLE para matarme pero decuiden será la ultima y quien quiere ver a Len celoso? Respondan en los reviews! Y además… bueno… saben yo en mis historias no suelo meter a male/female versión porque prefiero trabajar con vocaloids originales… así para los que me han pedido un rinto x rin x Len lamento decir que no lo pondré… pero si a otro vale?**

 **Dianis Mar: waaa ya me mori! *se pega un tiro***

 **Sorayahikarine: jajajaj lamento lo del busss! Y bueno perdón jejejjejejee mas tarde odiaras a Len con toda tu alma… o a mi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Iba con Rin, acompañándola a las compras diarias, y note que todo el mundo la miraba raro.

-¿Por qué me miran así? -murmuro ella.

-No lo sé.

Normalmente, no me habría importado, pero en ese momento, la gente la miraba como si hubiera matado a alguien.

.-.-.-.

Nos encontramos con Luka, Yuuma y Miku un poco más tarde.

-¡Hola!

-Hola, Miku.

Nos saludamos con un beso mientras Luka no paraba de hacer gestos.

-Ustedes dos me enferman.

Reí.

-Estas celosa -rio Miku.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me mirara raro? -dijo Rin bruscamente.

-No lo se, Rin-chan, cada vez que nos acercábamos a alguien paraban de hablar.

Rin miro al cielo y no discutió.

-Vamos -dijo Luka tomando el brazo de Miku- los acompañamos.

Caminamos un poco más y en cuanto nos vio, una chica pelirroja se volteó a murmurar a otra peliblanca, obviamente hablando de mi hermana.

Antes de que pudiera detenerla, Rin se acercó a ellas.

-Lo que tengas que decir dímelo de frente, Kasane.

La pelirroja, Teto Kasane, se volvió y miro a mi hermana con una mezcla de temor y desprecio.

-No deberías andar tan tranquila por ahí, ya se sabe.

Rin la miro de forma interrogante.

-T-Teto-ch-chan… déjala… vámonos, no la provoques -murmuro Haku Yowane, la peliblanca, ocultándose tras Teto con temor.

-No temas, Haku-chan, Kaito-sama se encargara de ella.

Me puse rígido al escuchar eso, así que tome el brazo de Rin y la aleje de allí.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿qué es lo que se sabe? ¡no he hecho nada malo!

-Cálmate, deja esto, no son más que habladurías, ya sabes como son todos aquí

Luka miro con desprecio a Kasane.

-Sí, se acaba el tema de conversación y busca con quien pelear.

Aunque ellos lo dejaron pasar, yo no me quede tan tranquilo.

Recordé algo que debía hacer.

-Miku.

-¿Sí?

-Tengo que pedirte algo.

-Cl-claro.

Me acerque a ella y le susurre sobre mi herida, no quería que Rin se enterara.

-Claro.

-¡Oigan, dejen de secretear!

Tome la mano de Miku y me aleje con ella.

-¡Nos vemos luego!

Ya que mi entendimiento de medicina era básico, después de mi pelea con Gackupo no había podido hacer mucho, y últimamente era bastante dolorosa incluso cuando no hacía nada.

-¡Por dios, que te ha pasado! -exclamo ella al ver la herida.

-Bueno, es una larga historia.

Ella me miro de forma suplicante.

-No deberías hacer cosas tan peligrosas.

Sonreí.

-Lo siento.

-¿La has curado tú?

-Algo así, ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Porque esta terriblemente mal.

Volví a sonreír.

-Para eso te tengo a ti.

Ella se sonrojo y bajo la cara.

-N-no es gra-gracioso… podrías perder el brazo…

Tardo unos minutos más en terminar.

-Solo he podido limpiarla, pero no creo que deje de dolerte… no hagas esfuerzos ¿vale?

-Claro.

.-.-.-.

-¡A ustedes dos los quería ver!

Me volví y vi a Luka señalándonos acusatoriamente.

-¿Eh?

-Así que se fueron a meter solos a casa ¿eh?

Miku se sonrojo y empezó a tratar de explicar.

-¡No es eso! ¡Luka, que rayos dices! ¡nosotros no…!

-Aja, y porqué tu camisa esta desabotonada de arriba eh.

-Estás loca, yo siempre voy así.

-Los estaré vigilando.

Luka miro extrañada a Yuuma, normalmente se reía de cosas como esas, pero ahora solo se dedicaba a mirarme con recelo.

.

Poco antes del toque de queda, regresamos a casa. Me costaba enfocar la vista, sentía algo de dolor en mi brazo, pero no le tome mucha importancia.

-Len, ¿estás bien? -pregunto Rin mirándome con preocupación.

-S-sí.

-Estas sudando -dijo colocando su mano en mi frente.

-Estoy bien.

Cuando llegamos a casa, el dolor de la herida de mi brazo aumento y comencé a sentirme mareado.

Ni siquiera podía subir la escalera.

-¡Allen! -Rin me sostuvo para que no cayera- ¡¿qué te pasa?! ¡¿estás bien?!

-S-sí... solo quiero descansar un poco…

Me ayudo a subir a mi habitación y a recostarme en mi cama.

-¡Tienes fiebre! -dijo con una mano sobre mi frente.

-Estoy bien…

-No lo estás, espérame…

Bajo y regreso con un trapo frío para mí.

-Tranquila, estoy bien, solo tengo que descansar -quería que se fuera de allí lo antes posible, temía que mi herida comenzara a sangrar y ella lo viera.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

-E-está bien… ¡p-pero si necesitas algo…!

-Estaré bien, descuida.

La escuche bajar, y un segundo -creo que fue un segundo- después me dormí, o más bien creo que desmaye.

.-.-.-.

Me despertó el horrorizado grito de mi madre, por fortuna ya me sentía lo bastante bien para pelear si tenía que hacerlo.

Baje corriendo, y encontré a mi madre corriendo en dirección a la escalera. La detuve allí.

-¡Madre! ¿qué sucede?

Al ver que se calmó rápidamente me di cuenta de que iba a buscarme a mí.

-¡Allen! ¡Rilliane…!

Un grito provino de enfrente.

-¡Suéltame!

Corrí hacia allí y al llegar vi a dos guardias del alcalde y a Kaito. Un guardia jalaba la mano de mi hermana mientras Kaito los observaba sonriente.

-No te resistas, Rilliane, ya se sabe.

-¡No, déjame, no es verdad! ¡Yo no he hecho eso!

-Tú vas siempre a la botica de Prim, es obvio que tú eres la bruja de este pueblo.

-¡No seas estúpido! ¡Déjame!

Sin pensarlo, desenfunde las dos espadas y apunte una con tranquilidad al brazo del guardia que sostenía a mi hermana.

-Suéltala -dije pausadamente.

-¡Allen!

-Kagamine-san… tenemos que llevarla a…

-Lo diré una vez más: suéltala o te corto el brazo.

Al ver que el guardia no la soltó, deje caer mi espada y le corte la muñeca.

Retrocedió gritando de dolor, y Rilliane, asustada, retrocedió.

-Ve adentro con mamá, yo arreglare esto.

Me miro, a mí y luego a mis espadas y la sangre que escurría de una de ellas.

-Allen…

-¡Obedece!

Cuando entro, volví a mirarlos justo a tiempo para recibir un golpe del otro guardia. Era relativamente fácil luchar con él, gracias a que yo tenía dos armas y más experiencia.

Lo herí en un costado, nada grave pero si doloroso.

-¡Kagamine-san! ¡¿qué estás haciendo?! Rilliane ha sido acusada de brujería… ¡arrestarla es una orden de mi padre!

Note que no perdía de vista mis manos.

-¿Tienes alguna prueba de eso?

Retrocedió.

-Es una orden de mi padre… debe estar encerrada hasta que sepamos si…

Con un rápido movimiento, coloque ambas espadas en tijera bajo su cuello, igual que con Gackupo.

-Claro, supongo que tienes _buenas_ razones para querer _tenerla_ encerrada.

Él no respondió.

-No es lo que piensas, ella es sospechosa de…

-Vuelve cuando tengas alguna prueba solida -dije apartando mi espada de su cuello.

Volví a entrar a mi casa y limpie mi espada con un pañuelo. Mi madre llego desde el fondo de la cocina.

-¡Allen! ¿qué ha pasado?

-Nada, madre -respondí tratando de aparentar tranquilidad.

Mi madre miro mi espada ensangrentada cubriendo su boca con sus manos. Rilliane se acercó lentamente a mí.

-L-Len…

-Rin… lo siento, lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso… -dije sin sonreír.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

-Kaito dijo que yo… que me han visto pasar por las noches y que voy demasiado a la botica y al bosque… y que por eso… me arrestarían por brujería.

Claro, una simple excusa.

-Entiendo… Rin, no quiero que salgas sola esta semana, ni la siguiente.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Por tu seguridad, no discutas.

Ella asintió. Era una suerte no tener que volver a irme. Me pregunte hasta donde tendría que llegar para demostrarle a Kaito que nada de lo que hiciera me haría dejar de proteger a Rilliane.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Los que no lo sepan, ya actualice mi otro fic pero ese lo voy a pausar hasta que acabe este.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, solo que ¿quieren ver caps narrados por rin? Respondan y queiro contarles algo que me paso apenas hoy:**

 **quiero contarles algo que me paso hoy: yo con mis amigas tengo un blog donde hablamos de todas estas cosas de que apoyamos a los homosexuales y a el incesto, entonces una maestra mas vieja que el milenio nos dijo que dejaramos de ver esas cosas y llamo a una mama de unas de mis amigas, una de esas barberas que siempre le dice que si a todo, y le dijo y nos llamo y nos amenazo con boletinarnos y bla bla bla todo por el hecho de que defendiamos a los homsexuales, la diferecia de edad y el incesto y me dijo que iba a hablar conmigo porque el incesto es algo malo y bla bla bla pero el caso es imaginese ¡nos amenzaron con BOLETINARNOS solo por eso! Y luego INVENTO que una amiga mia le había enseñado un video pornográfico a un compañero con el que NI HABLAMO y que se gun se masturbaba en clase! PUEDEN CREERLO?! en serio JAMAS vengan a este maldito pais, y definitivamente no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados, pero por suerte nuestros papas nos apoyan, todos menos la mama de ellas!**

 **Bueno quería chismoseárselo a alguien para que vean lo estúpido que es mi país.**

 **Y en el PROXIMO CAPI ustedes ME MATARAN! muajajajjajajjaja**

 **SarEma29: jajaajjajaja gracias! Y siip me mataras jajajjaj no no me mataran me torturaran hasta que me muera! Jjajajjajajaj oh si baby espera a verlo jajajjajajjaja sii pobre Miku… AMO TORTURAR A LOS PERSONAJES!**

 **Dianis Mar: brunoXrin? Quien lo diría… ok veré que puedo hacer vale? Jejjejeje pero no te olvides de mi Olli! 3 (porque puse un corazón si odio a oliver? Naa sepa)**

 **Sorayahikarine: jajaja que bueno que seas hermana mayor buena! Yoooo… pues ahí le voy xDDD jajajajjja**

 **Batylove: jajjajjajaja de verdad? Yo igual hice eso!**

 **P.D. No olviden sus armas xD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Abrí cautelosamente la puerta de mi casa, y vi a Miku y Luka.

-¡Allen-san!

Las deje entrar tratando de comportarme con normalidad.

-¿Es cierto?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Que le cortaste un brazo a un guardia de Kaito!

Aparte la vista incomodo.

-Pues…

-¡¿Lo hiciste?!

-Fue una mano no un brazo…

Creí que me golpearía o algo así, pero en vez de eso dio una vuelta y se puso a saltar como una niña pequeña.

-¡Eres genial! ¡Miku-chan eres muy afortunada!

-¿Y-yo? ¿po-por qué yo?

-¡Si eso hace por su hermana qué no hará por ti!

Miku sonrió tímidamente, y yo me hice a un lado.

-Si quieren ver a Rilliane, suban.

-Habíamos pensado salir con ella…

-Tiene prohibido salir.

Posiblemente intimidadas por mi tono, subieron a la habitación de Rilliane.

Salí a ver a Yuuma, tenía que saber lo que había pasado con los demás.

-Hasta que te interesas.

-Dímelo ya.

Todo el día había estado actuando raro, no sabía porque, era obvio que estaba furioso, pero no podía adivinar cuál de todas las cosas que había hecho lo había molestado.

-¿Y bien?

-Era un alboroto, nadie sabía que hacer así que les dije que los mejor era que tu estuvieras presente.

Lo mire sin sorprenderme pero aun así molesto.

-Me pregunto qué te estas cobrando…

-¿Qué no?

-¿Cuándo se supone que vaya?

-Ni idea cuando se pongan de acuerdo.

Eso era un tiempo considerable.

-Ya.

-En otro tema, ¿qué demonios paso ayer?

-Kaito, igual que siempre.

-No me refiero a eso, ¿por qué no puedes resolver las cosas como una persona normal?

-Lo pones como que siempre es así.

-¿Qué hay de lo de Gackupo?

-Selo merecía.

-Supongo que este tipo también se lo merecía.

-Por supuesto.

Yuuma suspiro.

-Es imposible tratar contigo.

-¿Ah, sí?

Más tarde volví a casa y me encontré con que Miku y Luka seguían allí.

-Allen…

-¿Ocurre algo?

Luka se me acerco.

-¿Rin puede salir esta noche?

-No.

-¡Por favor! ¿No intentaras que se pierda el festival o sí?

La mire sin creerme que quisiera sacarla solo para eso.

Me devolvió una mirada burlona.

-Es que no es justo ¿porqué tiene que encerrarse ella por culpa de ese imbécil?

Suspire.

-Esta bien, pero tengan cuidado.

Rin me sonrió y se fue con ellas.

Había estado un poco callada, pero no me sorprendía, después de todo ella nunca me había visto herir a alguien.

.-.-.-.

Salí a caminar por donde fuera con tal de calmarme, empecé a preguntarme si algo de todo lo que había hecho en mi vida había estado bien, desde que tenía nueve años y me enamore de mi hermana hasta ahora, me pregunte si había sido lo correcto haber decidido dejar de pensar y hacer lo que se me ordenara sin ningún remordimiento, porque cuando cumplí trece años y empecé con mis primeras misiones, la culpa me perseguía a donde fuera, pero con el tiempo decidí que lo mejor era no pensar en eso, y fue solo entonces cuando me convertí en el mejor. Sin embargo ahora, ¿estaba realmente haciendo lo correcto? Quizás yo pensara que lo que hacía estaba bien, y aunque cambiara de parecer, las cosas ya estaban hechas, pero quizás realmente era egoísta de mi parte no haber pensado en mi familia al hacer las cosas, quizás si hubiera pensado en ellos antes de hacer estupideces les habría evitado problemas por mi culpa, yo amaba a Rilliane y no quería causarle ni a ella ni a mi madre ningún daño, cuando empecé a hacer las cosas me convencí a mí mismo de que cuando fuera necesario yo podría protegerlas, pero ahora que las cosas empezaban a ocurrir -porque era consciente de que apenas empezaban- me sentía inútil.

Sonreí con vergüenza. Yo siempre había criticado a otras personas por actuar y luego arrepentirse, o por cometer errores irreversibles por culpa de su propia sobreestimación, lo había considerado lo más patético que pudiera verse, y ahora yo estaba haciendo lo mismo. Siempre me había considerado fuerte, pero era en momentos como este que me daba cuenta de que en realidad seguía siendo poco más que un niño asustado.

Me transforme y empecé a correr tan rápido como podía, detestaba la frustrante sensación de patetismo al estar haciendo algo tan ridículo como estar sentado compadeciéndome de mi mismo.

Tanto quería olvidarme de mis problemas, que incluso decidí aceptar ser el nuevo al mando, eso me mantendría ocupado claro, pero aún mejor que eso, me mantendría lejos. Estaba huyendo, claro, eso era patético y ridículo, pero no se me ocurría nada más. Vivir con la culpa de errores irreversibles cometidos a causa de tu propio orgullo es cruzar el límite de la estupidez.

.-.

Escuche un grito ahogado, o algo así, y me volví.

Me aterrorice al ver un trozo de seda roja en la tierra. Seda roja igual que la capa de Rilliane.

Me acerque con sigilo. Efectivamente era ella, ella y Luka estaban atrapadas entre una fila de árboles y un… un lobo…

Me sorprendí y no fui capaz de cerrarle el paso a la culpa, si algo les sucedía, la culpa seria solo mía.

Sin pensarlo, salte y me interpuse entre ellas y el lobo. Intente tanto como pude reconocerlo, era un lobo rubio al igual que yo, pero ya que la mayoría de nosotros descendíamos de alemanes ese era un color común, así que intente verle los ojos pero se fue antes de pudiera hacerlo.

Una vez que se fue, recordé la que yo llevaba en ese momento no era una forma humana. Me volví hacia Luka y Rin y vi que me miraban entre asustadas y sorprendidas. Me fui antes de que se me ocurriera otra brillante idea.

.-.-.-.

Me aleje tanto como pude, corrí hasta que el cielo estaba oscuro y la punzante herida de mi brazo, nuevamente abierta por el esfuerzo, comenzó a arder, y me di cuenta de que no había parado en ningún momento, así que estaba realmente lejos, y estaba muy cansado para correr la misma distancia en el mismo tiempo, pero aun así tenía que arreglármelas para volver esa misma noche, o Rin y Luka podrían sospechar algo.

De nuevo, corrí tan rápido como pude -y aun así lento- hasta llegar a casa. Efectivamente, llegue al pueblo casi al amanecer.

Me acerque en silencio hasta la casa y vi una luz encendida, me pregunte quien de las dos se habría quedado despierta.

Entre intentando no hacer ruido, aun así, en cuanto cruce la puerta, Rin bajo corriendo con los ojos llorosos.

Se quedó mirándome desde la escalera. No se me ocurrió nada que decir.

Ella bajo corriendo y me dio una cachetada.

-¡¿En dónde has estado?!

Mi madre bajo detrás de ella, también parecía estar llorando.

-¡Allen!

¿Qué diantres estaba pasando? Me parecía algo exagerada su reacción.

-Yo… -alce la cara y vi a Rin llorar- ¡o-oye! ¿por qué lloras?

Me abrazo. Me quede estático tratando de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Madre -dije- ¿qué está pasando?

-¿A dónde fuiste? Nos asustaste, no solo a nosotras, Hatsune-san ha estado inconsolable toda la noche.

-¿Miku? No entiendo nada.

Rin limpio sus lágrimas.

-Seis personas fueron asesinadas ayer… de una forma… horrible… ni siquiera se les pudo reconocer. Fue justo después de que te fuiste, creímos… creí…

-Creímos que uno de ellos habías sido tú, creímos que el lobo te había matado…

-¡Ya te he dicho que no fue _él_!

Me volví rápidamente a ver a Rilliane. Era cierto, yo no había matado a nadie ese día, pero si había visto al otro lobo.

-¡Rin, por favor, deja de decir locuras! ¡¿quién más pudo hacer algo así?!

-Madre, yo sé lo que te digo…

Al parecer no le había dicho que ella y Luka habían sido atacadas por otro lobo. Me pregunte quien seria, no se me ocurrían muchas personas, después hablaría con Yuuma.

Recordé lo que mi madre había dicho sobre Miku y me volví para volver a salir.

-¡¿A dónde vas?! -Rin me detuvo tomando mi brazo.

-Voy a ver a Miku.

Rin me soltó y me miro con una expresión incrédula. Se alejó unos pasos de mí y volvió a bofetearme, para luego subir corriendo a su habitación.

-¡Rilliane! -exclamo mi madre escandalizada.

Salí sin preocuparme por mi aspecto, que sabía que también daría a preocuparlas, puesto que había hecho un viaje de dos días en doce horas, parecía que había peleado con alguien.

Toque la puerta de Miku y Luka, y para mi sorpresa, rápidamente apareció Luka en la puerta.

-¡Allen!

Me abrazo. Sobre su hombro, vi a Miku salir con los ojos hinchados y el cabello algo revuelto.

-¡Len!

Aparte suavemente a Luka, y corrí hacia Miku. La alce en mis brazos para tranquilizarla, mientras la sentía llorar sobre mi hombro.

-¡Tonto! ¡Creí que estabas muerto!

-Estoy bien, lamento haberte asustado, tuve que hacer un viaje rápido, nunca imagine que fuera a pasar algo así.

Se separó un poco de mí y observo mi brazo.

-¡Tu herida está sangrando!

-Lo siento, quizás no sea tan bueno viajar con una herida -sonreí en un nuevo intento de calmarla.

-Déjame curarte -dijo guiándome a al fondo de la casa.

La deje curar esa y mis heridas mientras pensaba quien podría ser aquel lobo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a:**

 **Hola, no se ni que decir, seguro que mucho ya ni siguen esta historia después de lo que dije con ese maldito aviso, eso era lo que quería hacer, y aunque efectivamente me iré de mi casa (si alguien conocido lee esto le suplico discreción) no voy a rendirme tan fácilmente, me iré, sí, pero aun no, solo procurare ser mas discreta, por el bien de mi familia, GRACIAS a** _ **Lin Welt, Dianis Mar, Sorayahikarine, Ichigo Kotonoha y Airam Kagamine,**_ **de no ser por todas ustedes, habría botado mi pagina, y lo que es peor, mis propias idea, GRACIAS a todas ustede y sobre el otro fic, lo continuare a la par que este, de verdad gracias, tienen razón, no me puedo dejar caer solo porque a la gente no le gusta! GRACIAS A TODOS! y gracias a mi adorado arias! si no me hubieras sacudido y cacheteado como lo hiciste yo no habria reaccionado!**

 **En cuanto a al historia, tranquilos, Len no se esta enamorando de Miku, hare que todo valga la pena, se los juro, solo es poco de lenxmiku a cambio de un montooooon de rinxlen! Y quien será ese lobo que ataco a rin y quiere dejar n mal a Len? Mierda, esto se esto volviendo cliché!**

 **RESPONDER REVIEWS:**

 **Dianis Mar: te entiendo, el mundo es increíblemente estúpido, en serio, el mundo es un hijo de… *su mama le avienta un jabon a la boca* jejejje y gracias nuevamente!**

 **Sorayahikarine: muchas gracias por tu apoyo, el mundo es un hijo de… *la amenazan con el jabon* de la vecina! Gracias por tu apoyo, juro que no dejare nada tirado nunca mas! Prepárate porque tengo MUCHAS IDEAS para ficcear!**

 **SarEma29: gracias por tu apoyo, no solo ahora sino en todas mis historias, tratare nuevamente de llevar la otra junto con esta!y gracias gracias gracia gracias! Si me iré pero no ahora mismo, pero descuida, no dejare nada nunca mas, porque yo no soy la que esta mal son ellos! *alza una vadera y dispara una pistola***

 **Chocoguest!: genial! Bievenida! Todos son bien recibido por aquí!**

 **Panda hero: graciassss eso es lo que hare y tranqui el MikuXLen tiene su fin acercándose!**

 **BatyLove: claro jajajja se lo merecería y WHOAAA no nos precipitemos esperen a que les de una razón para matarme y lugeo lo hace! xDDD**

 **Airam Kagamine: ARIGATOU, SEMPAI! Muchas muchas muchas muchisisisisiisisisisisimas gracias!**

 **Lin Welt: Muchisismas gracias por tu apoyo! :')**

 **Ichigo Kotonoha: muchas gracias, diculpa que me ponga cursi, pero me he dado cuenta que todos ustedes tiene razon, asi que gracias, continuare ocn mis historias no me voy a rendir por un puñado de humanos subdesarrollados, GRACIAS**

 **Bye bye, and THANKS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

-Miku, ¿quiénes fueron las personas asesinadas? -pregunte observándola vendar mi herida.

-No se pudo identificar a nadie, se cree que eran viajeros, no ha desaparecido nadie del pueblo, él único del que nadie sabía nada eras tú…

Acaricie su mejilla al tiempo que la escuchaba ahogar un sollozo.

-Ya esta.

-Gracias.

Me levante y le dije que debía volver.

-Claro, ten cuidado.

Sonreí y me dirigí a la puerta.

-¡Allen!

Me volví y la abrace.

-Te amo.

Como siempre, esas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa.

-Y yo a ti, Miku.

Me apresure a irme.

.-.-.-.

Llegue a casa y me cambie, me pregunte una vez por ese lobo, estaba seguro de que él era el responsable de las muertes de esas personas, y ya que no parecía ser gente ni siquiera de nuestro pueblo, entonces se trataba únicamente de un modo de hacerme ver a mi como el responsable, pero ¿con que objetivo? No es que la gente tuviera una imagen de mí que pudiera ser manchada.

-Allen, ¿estas ahí?

Me acerque a la puerta y la abrí.

-¿Sucede algo?

Ella negó.

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien.

Sonreí.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

-Yo… me aleje un poco… y me perdí…

Ella bajo la cara.

-¿De verdad piensas que me creeré eso?

Aparte la vista.

-Vale, no me perdí, pero si me aleje demasiado, y luego tarde más aun en regresar.

Ella suspiro.

-Bueno, eso es más creíble.

Sonrió.

-¿Vas a llevar a Miku al Festival de las Flores?

Cambie de expresión. Sabia que se enojaría por lo que iba a decirle.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo que hacer un viaje.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero dijiste que no volverías a irte!

-Lo siento.

Ella se dio la vuelta para irse. A como estaban las cosas, no estaba muy seguro de regresar vivo, y no quería que las cosas se quedaran así.

-Espera, no te enojes ¿vale? No tardare.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te iras?

-No lo sé.

-Sabía que dirías eso.

-¡Espera! No sé, uno o dos días, ¡te juro que estaré aquí antes de que termine el festival!

Me ignoro y siguió a su habitación.

Me quede observándola hasta que desapareció por las escaleras.

Suspire.

Me fui sin dar ningún otro aviso, esperaba que Rilliane les dijera a los demás.

.-.-.-.

En el camino me encontré con Yuuma, sabía que andaría por allí.

-¿Sabes quién lo hizo?

El negó.

-Vi un lobo rubio -dije.

-¿Rubio? Hay demasiados así…

-Lo sé.

Después de un silencio, él se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Has decidido algo?

Suspire.

-Sí.

-¿Qué decidiste?

-Lo haré.

Yuuma se frenó al oírme.

-¡¿En serio?!

-Sí, pero hasta después del festival.

Alzo una ceja.

-¿Tanto interés tienes en estar con Miku?

-Se lo prometí.

No le había prometido nada a Miku y si lo hubiera hecho eso no me habría detenido, pero quería pasar más tiempo con Rin antes de irme con Miku a la Capital, así es, debía llevarme a Miku conmigo, al menos por un tiempo.

.-.-.-.

Volví solo a buscar a Miku en la plaza. Me acerque y vi a Luka y Miku apartadas mirando hacia un lado, donde estaba Rin.

Donde estaba Rin con otra persona. Con Oliver.

¿Qué estaba haciendo Oliver allí? Y más importante, ¿Qué hacía con _mi_ hermana?

Intente acercarme, pero me detuve porque ella no se veía molesta, incluso sonrió. No me gustaba verla sonreírle a nadie que no fuera yo, pero debía tener siempre presente que… ella un día iba a enamorarse de alguien y yo no podía interferir eso. Me di la vuelta, alejándome de ellos. Aunque Oliver no me caía nada bien, quizás a ella si le agradara, quizás fuera bueno para ella. Sentí un aguijonazo en mi pecho al pensar en eso.

.-.-.-.

Camine por ahí sin saber que hacer, no me importaba casi nada, ni siquiera recuerdo si hacia frio o sol, no me importaba nada.

Golpee un sauce hasta que la sangre de mis puños había formado un charco en el suelo.

Me senté bajo otro árbol, sintiendo lo celos apoderarse de mí, no podía sacar de mi cabeza la sonrisa que Rilliane le había dado a Oliver.

Al caer la tarde escuche música y recordé que el Festival de las Flores empezaba esa tarde, me acerque de nuevo al pueblo a paso lento, esperando llegar cuando oscureciera.

Efectivamente llegue cuando ya estaba de noche, vi a Luka bailando con Yuuma -uno más torpe que el otro- y Miku y Rin sentadas con aspecto triste. Me alegre de ver a mi hermana sola, pero no de verla triste. Me acerque a ellas

-Hola.

-¡Allen! -exclamaron ambas.

Rin me sonrió con cierta tristeza.

-Creí que te habías ido.

-Decidí quedarme un poco más.

Tome la mano de Rin y la lleve a bailar conmigo, quizás debía de haber invitado a Miku, peor no lo hice.

-Deberías invitar a Miku, no a mí.

-¿Ya no puedo bailar contigo? ¿Tan enojada estas?

Sonrió.

-No estoy enojada, y sabes que me encanta bailar contigo.

Sonreí.

-Lo sé.

Ella rio.

-Estás loco.

Seguí bailando con ella hasta que pensé que realmente debía bailar con Miku.

-Miku -salude tomando su mano para bailar con ella.

-Len, ¿en dónde estabas?

-En ninguna parte, fui a caminar un poco.

-No es seguro que andes por allí...

-Tranquilizate, no puedo morirme si antes casarme contigo -eso era cierto.

Ella me sonrió y se sonrojo.

Volvimos a sentarnos.

-Nee, Miku, ven, vamos a ver a Gumilia-san, he oído que sigue deprimida por lo de su hermano -Rin tomo la mano de Miku y se fueron.

Luka se sentó junto a mí y me ofrecio una botella.

-¿Un trago?

-Vale. Nee, Luka, ¿cuándo vuelve tu tío?

Luka soltó una carcajada.

-¿Tanto interés tienes en casarte con Miku? No es como que vaya a irse con otro.

Sonreí.

-¿No lo sabes?

-No tengo idea.

Seguí tomando con ella en silencio.

-¿A dónde se ha ido Yuuma?

-Ni idea.

-No parece preocuparte.

-Él y yo no somos nada, puede hacer con su "amiguito" lo que quiera.

Me eche a reír. Nunca pararían de sorprenderme las ocurrencias de Luka, desde niños le había causado problemas a su familia por su forma de ser.

-Estás más loca que yo.

-Creo que podrás casar a Rin con alguien pronto.

Me atragante con el alcohol y empecé a toser.

Ella rio.

-¡No era para que te sorprendieras tanto!

-¿A que te refieres?

-La vi hablando muy animadamente con un chico hoy.

Oliver, desde luego.

-Ah, ya.

Seguí tomando una botella tras otra, hasta que incluso me aturdí un poco, ni siquiera recuerdo cuando volvieron Miku y Rin.

Tras un rato, me levante con Miku a bailar.

-Que hermosa eres -dije sonriéndole.

Ella me sonrió también.

-Voy a vomitar -dijo Luka.

Sonreí.

Volvimos unos minutos después.

-Ustedes con unos empalagosos.

Me reí

Luka se acercó a Yuuma y sonrió traviesamente.

-Yuuma y yo volvemos después.

Rin también se levanto.

-Yo… yo creo que me vuelvo a casa -dijo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? -pregunte un tanto preocupado, ella seguía comportándose un poco extraña, además de que yo no sabía si Oliver aún estaba por allí.

-No, gracias, Len, me voy sola.

No insistí, pero seguía pensando en su extraño comportamiento, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que solo quedábamos Miku y yo.

-¿Por qué se han ido todos tan de repente? -se quejó Miku mirando al cielo.

Sonreí. Aunque yo no estaba enamorado de ella, seguía siendo para mí muy hermosa. No estaba en mis cinco sentidos, y quería divertirme.

-Ni idea -dije inclinándome para besarla.

Ella emitió un sonido de sorpresa, pero me respondió con la misma intensidad.

Seguí besándola por un buen rato, hasta que me aburrí.

-¡Len! ¡Tu brazo!

Mire mi brazo herido vi que mi herida nuevamente sangraba.

-Ven.

Me llevo a su casa aprovechando la ausencia de Yuuma y Luka.

Me senté en su cama y me quite la camisa para que ella viera mi herida.

-Te dije que no hicieras esfuerzos, y ¿qué le ha pasado a tus manos? ¡No me digas que has estado golpeando árboles!

Sonreí de forma insinuante.

-Lo siento, no puedo estarme quieto.

Ella agacho la cabeza sonrojada.

-E-es en serio, ten m-más cuidado…

-Vale, vale, no te preocupes tanto.

Ella rio.

-¡Estás loco! -sonrió.

-Sí, algo -respondí besándola.

Ella entrelazo sus manos en mi cuello mientras yo metía mi lengua en su boca y la recostaba en la cama.

-N-no, Al-Allen… es-espera tu her-heri-da…

-Ya esta curada -dije desatando los cordones de su vestido y bajando lentamente por su cuello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VENGAN PARA ACA! JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJJA *sale de un taque de guerra* MATENME SI PUEDEN! JAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA**

 ***un fan se le sube a los hombros e intenta arracarle la cabeza* ESPERA! ESPERA! ESPERA!**

 _ **¡ATENCION!**_

 **No se preocupen este es ULTIMO LENXMIKU**

 **ASÍ QUE NO ME MATE!**

 **Importante!**

 **Quieren ver caps narrados por rin? NECESITO que respondan!**

 **Oh si babys! Jajajajjajaja!**

 **Ok ok démosle la bievenida a mi adorada Luka-sama! (lunaleda)**

 **Lin Welt: gracias! Tienes razón, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te guste el fic!**

 **Sorayahikarine: GRACIAS! Me hiciste llorar! Gracias! Te juro que no me detendré jamás! Gracias, ah y por cierto, NO ME MATES! Y en serio me esoty esforzando por que no se vuelva cliché!**

 **Batylove: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? Pero si no puse a piko por esoooooo! Aggggggghhhhhh! Lo lamento le atinaste! Pero aggggh mi idea original de un lobo blanco y no la puse por ti! La vida es cruel! Y porque resubiste la historia?**

 **Lunaleda0999: BIEVENIA MI LUKITA! Luego no me quieras mandar las facturas del psiquiatra no del exorcista vale? Y ya estoy jugando el videojuego! Voy en esa parte de que los naipes te atacan desde arriba!**

 **Matta ne~**

 **P.D.** _ **NO ME MATEN!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota importante en las notas finales.**

 **Capítulo 15**

Me despertó una estridente carcajada, sentí el tibio y suave cuerpo de Miku debajo de mí y alce la cara, para ver a Luka carcajeándose el suelo y a Yuuma en la puerta. Espere verlo serio, pero mostraba una sonrisa.

-¡Me ganaste, prima! -exclamo provocando que Miku y yo nos levantáramos.

-¡Lu-Luka! -chillo Miku sonrojada.

-Jajajajajajaja, ¡es que no lo puedo creer! ¡Quién lo diría! Jajajajajajajaja ¡el serio Allen y la tímida Miku nos ganaron a los demás! -siguió carcajeándose.

-¡Ve-vete de aquí, Luka! -dijo Miku cubriéndose con una sábana.

Luka sonrió.

-¿Para qué se vistan o para que continúen?

-¡Luka!

Ella volvió a reír.

-¡Están locos! ¡No podías esperar a la boda verdad, Allen!

Le avente una almohada a la cara y le dije que se fuera.

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Ya me voy! ¡Pero si no salen en diez minutos regreso! -añadió desde la puerta.

La culpa regreso junto con todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior, pero por muy culpable que me sintiera las cosas estaban hechas, y al menos frente a Miku yo debía mantener mi mentira.

Me gire a ella y le sonreí.

-Buenos días.

-Bu-buenos días, L-Len…

Me levante y me vestí. Sonreí mirando en el espejo varias huellas de mordiscos en mi cuello.

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto Miku aun algo avergonzada.

-No, nada -dije sonriendo.

Ella se sonrojo aun más al ver mi cuello.

-L-l-lo-lo-lo si-siento…

-No importa -dije sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Hola, recién consumados!

-¡Luka! ¡¿quieres que se enteren todos o qué?! -exclamo Miku con pánico.

Luka tomo el brazo de Miku y le sonrió burlonamente.

-Cuéntame, Miku-chan, ¿cómo se siente?

Miku se soltó de ella con la cara roja.

-¡Y-ya déjame, Luka!

-¡Ya veo porque me preguntaste cuando volvería mi tío!

Sonreí recuperando mi manera habitual.

-Miku -dije girándome hacia ella dramáticamente- quiero casarme contigo, ¡no puedo esperar a que vuelva tú padre!

Ella se sonrojo y me sonrió.

-A-Allen… ¡yo también quiero casarme contigo!

Luka se aclaró la garganta.

-¡Oigan, seguimos aquí!

Yuuma rio.

-¡Pobre Miku! ¡Una inocente ovejita que fue a dar con un lobo!

Fingí una sonrisa ante la metáfora.

-Ya déjennos en paz -rodee la cintura de Miku con mi brazo y salimos de allí.

Me dirigí a mi casa con calma, charlando con Miku, tratando desesperadamente de ahuyentar la culpa de mi mente. Por lo menos ahora solo tenía que esperar para que naciera el tan mencionado heredero.

Para cuándo llegamos a casa, Luka y Yuuma también acababan de llegar.

Rin estaba sentada en el escalón de la puerta. Se acerco corriendo al vernos llegar.

-¡Len! ¿dónde has estado? ¡Me tenías preocupada! ¡Anoche no llegaste a casa! ¿dónde estuviste?

Sentí el pánico invadirme.

-Ehh… pues… veras…

-¡Yo te diré donde estuvo!

-¡Espera no…!

-¡Solo mira su cuello!

Luka se acercó a Rin y antes de que yo pudiera evitarlo empezó a susurrarle al oído.

Ya que estaba de espaldas a mí, no pude ver su reacción, solo la escuche.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Yuuma y Luka se echaron a reír mientras Miku y yo los fulminábamos con la mirada. Para ellos quizás fuera gracioso, pero yo conocía a mi hermana.

Se acercó a mí con furia, así que me aparte de Miku para evitar la golpeara a ella también, porque estaba seguro de que iba a abofetearme.

Y lo hizo.

-V-vale… me lo merecía… -dije tambaleándome mientras Luka y Yuuma dejaban de reír.

-¡Eres un sinvergüenza!

No respondí.

Ella alzo la mano para golpearme otra vez, pero no lo hizo, solo bajo la mano y se fue.

Todos permanecimos en un incómodo silencio hasta que desapareció en el bosque.

-¡Que drama! -exclamo Luka- Me parece bastante exagerado, la verdad.

Espere que Yuuma dijera algo más pero solo me miraba recelosamente.

-Sabía que me mataría -dije intentando aliviar un poco las cosas- pero no me arrepiento -añadí al ver que no me hacían caso, guiñándole un ojo a Miku.

Miku se sonrojo y Luka sonrió, recuperando su humor habitual. El único que siguió mirándome recelosamente todo el día fue Yuuma.

-Nee, Allen-san, ¿te casarás con Miku cuando vuelva mi tío?

Fingí una sonrisa.

-Por mí me la llevaría ahora.

Luka rio.

-¡Tan seriecito que te veías! ¡La pasión transforma!

Miku escondió la cara en mi pecho.

-Miku, ¿quieres dar un paseo conmigo? -dije montando a Innovador y tendiéndole una mano.

-¡Cl-claro!

La subí conmigo y fui al bosque.

Lo que realmente quería era vigilar la presencia de ese lobo dorado por allí, y que Rilliane no estuviera en el bosque, sabía que en cuanto escuchara que yo andaba por allí volvería al pueblo.

.-.-.-.

Durante los días siguientes Rin actuó como lo hacia normalmente, me trato como siempre e incluso bromeaba junto con Luka y Yuuma. Lo único diferente era que durante las tardes -que me veía obligado a pasar con Miku- ella se iba al bosque.

Todo aquello me parecía muy normal e incluso bueno, hasta que Yuuma me dijo algo que casi me volvió loco.

-Creo que pronto tendrás nueva familia, Kagamine-kun.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya van tres días seguidos que veo a Oliver irse al bosque justo después de tu hermana.

Creí que me volvería loco al solo pensar que Rin estuviera viéndose con Oliver, para empezar yo ni siquiera sabía que él seguía en el pueblo.

-¿E-en serio? -dije bruscamente alejándome de Yuuma.

Desde luego quería ir al bosque, pero me detuve, recordándome que ella tenía todo el derecho de enamorarse.

Me cale la capa de modo que nadie pudiera reconocerme y entre al bar más alejado de la concurrida plaza del pueblo.

Yo no solía emborracharme desde que tenía catorce años, y en un viaje a Centroamérica me embriague con mezcal con mis amigos e hice más tonterías de las que recuerdo, pero en ese momento fui precisamente porque quería olvidarme de todo, de Miku, de Oliver, de mis deberes, y sobre todo, de que Rin jamás seria mía. Estaba furioso, lo único que había en mi cabeza eran conjeturas de lo que Oliver y Rilliane pudieran estar haciendo solos en el bosque, todo tenía sentido, ahora que lo pensaba, eso explicaba porque Rilliane había recuperado su buen humor tan rápidamente. Mi sangre hervía de envidia, me preguntaba que rayos tenía Oliver que no tuviera yo, y recordaba entonces que yo era su hermano. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarme de mi hermana? ¿por qué no me había enamorado de Miku, o de Luka, si también había crecido con ellas? Miku era mi mejor amiga, era muy hermosa, tenía un carácter amable… pero no tenía la ingenua ferocidad de Rin, ni sus ojos azules ni su cabello rubio, ni era tan valiente como lo era ella. Al pensar en Miku, se me ocurrió que ya que el alcohol no me estaba ayudando en nada, quizás no estaría mal hacerle una pequeña visita a ella.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando aún no estaba ebrio pero tampoco muy consiente me dirigí a casa de Miku.

Estaba abierto así que entre.

-¿Miku? -llame.

-¿Allen?

Sonreí.

-Hola.

Bese sus manos y le sonreí cálidamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No puedo venir a ver a mi novia?

Ella sonrió con timidez.

-Sí puedes…

Repare en que era la misma respuesta que me había dado Rin hacia algún tiempo. No era la primera vez que notaba que Miku imitaba algunas acciones de mi hermana, en el momento fui demasiado estúpido para comprender porque, pero después entendí que era por la atención que yo le daba a Rilliane. No culpaba a Miku, solo era su forma de llamar mi atención, lo que me demostraba cuán desatendida se sentía por mí.

La besé, dispuesto a relajarme yo mismo y a la vez a compensarla un poco.

-¿Luka no está?

-No, ha salido con Yuuma-san.

Sonreí y la bese de nuevo, y creí que se resistiría, pero no lo hizo, al contrario, me arrastro hasta su habitación y se tiró en la cama encima de mí.

.-.-.-.

Unas horas más tarde me despedí de Miku y regresé a mi casa.

Casi enloquecí al no encontrar a Rin allí.

Mi madre se acercó a saludarme.

-Allen, ¿sabes que le sucede a Rilliane?

Estuve a punto de tirar la puerta.

-No, ¿por qué? ¿ha estado muy feliz? -no me quede a escuchar respuestas, subí directamente a mi habitación y me encerré allí el resto del día.

.-.-.-.

Casi al anochecer, escuche que alguien tocaba mi puerta.

-Pasa -dije sin ganas, quien podría ser sino mi madre.

Entro Rin.

-¡¿Rin?! ¿qué haces aquí? Si vienes a llevarme al festival, no voy a ir, estoy cansado.

Ella sonrió.

-Sí, seguro que has de estar cansado, solo he venido a verte.

Intente sonreír.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

Se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

-Me sorprendiste mucho, ¿sabes?

-¿En qué?

-Con Miku, tú no sueles ser tan impulsivo.

Aparte la mirada.

-¿De verdad?

-Debes quererla mucho…

No la estaba viendo, pero por su tono me dio la impresión de que no estaba sonriendo.

-Yo…

-Siempre lo dije… que afortunada sería quien se casará contigo. Me alegro de que por fin hayas encontrado a quien querer, Allen.

No respondí ni dije nada cuando se levantó y camino hacia la ventana.

-Por cierto -dijo desde la ventana- veo que Miku tiene una boca pequeña, -alce la vista confundido- deberías cubrir mejor tu cuello.

La observe mirar la ventana llevándome una mano al cuello. Esas marcas para mí no eran más que un recuerdo de una noche de pasión, no significaban absolutamente nada más. Me pregunte qué tan diferente me sentiría si esas marcas en mi cuello las hubiera hecho Rin en vez de Miku.

-Nee, Allen…

-¿Eh?

-¿Por qué te enamoraste de Miku?

La pregunta me tomo desprevenido.

-Pues… no lo sé… es guapa, es tierna… amable, sonriente, es sencilla, dulce, valiente…

Calle al tiempo que me di cuenta de que estaba describiendo a Rin. Me sorprendió que mi hermana no dijera nada.

-¿Rin?

Me levante y me acerque a ella, pero se dio la vuelta antes de que pudiera verla.

-¿S-solo eso? ¿Porque es guapa y por su carácter?

-Bueno, pues sí, ¿esperabas que dijera algo más?

-Claro que no, ¡a mí qué me importa de quien te enamores!

La mire confundido y exasperado.

-¡Pero si me has preguntado tú!

-Sí te he preguntado yo… no debí haberlo hecho… ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpida?

Mire aún más confundido.

-No entiendo nada de lo que estas…

-¡Claro que no lo entiendes! ¡Nadie podría entenderlo nunca! -grito volteándose y alzando la cara, permitiéndome mirar su rostro surcado de lágrimas.

-¿Rin, qué rayos sucede contigo?

-¡No lo entiendes!

-¡Pues explícame!

Me pareció que iba a decir algo más, pero solo se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Esta vez no iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

Monte a Innovador y salí detrás de ella.

La busque por un buen rato, hasta que la encontré junto al río con Josefine, acariciaba la testuz del caballo mientras lloraba en silencio.

-¡Rin! -exclame mirándola.

Desmonte a Innovador y camine hacia ella.

Rin retrocedió.

-Allen…

-Rin…

Se dio la vuelta para irse corriendo sin Josefine, pero logre tomar su mano antes de que se alejara.

-¡Espera, Rilliane!

-¡Allen, déjame! ¡Suéltame!

-¡No! ¡No, hasta que me digas que te sucede!

Me miro un único instante.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? -dije abrazándola.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Te odio! -grito golpeando mi pecho.

-¡O-oye…!

-¡Júralo!

La mire confundido.

-¿E-eh?

-¡Júrame otra vez que jamás te alejaras de mí!

No respondí, me limite a abrazarla de nuevo.

-Rin…

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo juras?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! -chillo golpeando mi pecho nuevamente.

-Rilliane…

-No vas a cumplirlo… ¿verdad?

Aparte la mirada.

Ella se alejó de mí y subió a Josefine.

-Tantos años… y hasta ahora me entero… que en realidad no sé nada de ti…

-¡Rin, te juro que…!

-¡Da igual! ¡Nunca cumples lo que prometes!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a:**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *se oye un grito espeluznante dentro de una casa vieja***

 **¡N-no! ¡ESPEREN NO! *los fans la rodean cantando Kagome Kagome* ¡ESPEREN! ¡Si me cortan los dedos no podre escribir el próximo cap y arreglar esto!**

 ***Un fan le saca un ojo* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH *grito espeluznante* ¡Esperen! Les prometo un LEMMON RINXLEN!**

 ***Los fans se le quedan viendo y prenden las luces***

 **FANS: ¡Trato hecho, perra!**

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Como lo oyeron! Un LEMMON rin x Len para compensar este Lime Len x miku! En serio escribi esa escena con el nombre de rin, luego solo le cambie al nombre de Miku, de otro modo no la habría podido escribir! Jjajajajjajaj**

 **El mezcal es un licor tan fuerte que si lo toams de jalon te quema garganta y prácticamente se pasa el proceso de la gastritis para parar en las ulceras del estomago, si se abusa del el.**

 **Es tan fuerte que yo creo qe ni los hongos alucinógenos te dejan tan mal! Yo una vez me emborrache con mezcal y mis amigos dicen qe me subí a una mesa y hasta me puse a bailar y eso que yo no se bailar pero ni vals!**

 _ **IMPORTANTE:**_

 _ **Quiero recomendarles un par de**_ **HISTORIAS BUENÍSIMAS RINXLEN:**

 **ET(un amor espacial y sobrenatural** _ **) y la segunda fase**_ **ET(conectando emociones** **),** _ **de**_ **Dianis Mar**

 _ **Y**_

 **La Saga del Mal** _ **, de**_ **BatyLove**

 _ **Chekenlas! Sin mas que decir**_ **Responder reviews:**

 **Yvette Venom: muerte de Miku? No había pensado en eso! Y rayos! No puede ser! Si es el! Ya van tres que me dicen qe lo adoran! Me hubieran dicho antes!**

 **Dianis Mar: embarazada? Umhh lo pensare! Ok no ok no no me mates! Y gracias!**

 **SarEma29: gracias! Fuiste la única qe respondió! Y jejeje hice un esfuerzo sobre humano por poner a Len celoso, pero me salió fatal! Gomene y gracias!**

 **Sorayahikarine: tranquii prometo un lemmon rin x Len! Y descuida yo igual soy así! La adolescencia Jajjajajajjaj si esta es la etapa mas bonita de la vida como estarán las otras! jajajjajaja**

 **BatyLove: *alista papeles* el jurado habla en defensa del acusado:**

 **1\. Eso fue en el fic pasado!**

 **2\. No sabia que amabas a Oliver!**

 **estas haciendo lo mismo! *le avientan un zapato* *grita un fan testigo: ella no puso lemmon***

 ***El juez alista papeles* Juez: ya que el acusado no tiene mas que decir la condeno a ver dos temporadas de Pepa la cerdita.**

 **Acusada(Yo): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Chocoguest: SIGO AQUÍ! Y no me mates! Hare que esto valga la pena! Sii falta muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho drama pero igual falta un montooooooooooon de rinxlen!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Al día siguiente cuando salí a buscar a Miku, la encontré con Rilliane.

Me acerque y las salude a ambas como si nada hubiera pasado, Miku se me acerco al instante, pero Rin me miro de forma distante con ojos hinchados, ¿qué tanto habría llorado esa noche?

-Bueno, Miku, los dejo solos.

La mire irse, agitando los hombros casi imperceptiblemente, y con una mano en la mejilla. Me sentí culpable al verla llorar nuevamente por mi causa.

-Etto… ¿se han peleado?

Mire a Miku, que me miraba preocupada.

Fingí una sonrisa.

-Nada de importancia. Vamos.

Fuimos con Luka y Yuuma a pasar el rato antes de la última noche del festival.

-¿Rin no vendrá?

-No lo sé.

Rin no estaba en casa, ni tampoco con nosotros. Irremediablemente pensé que estarían con Oliver.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Eh? Ah, no nada, solo estoy distraído.

Luka se colocó enfrente de mí.

-Se te nota mucho, ¿en que piensas?

-Nada que te interese -respondí rodeándola.

-N-nee, Len… quizás deberías descansar en tu casa…

-¿Segura?

-Sí, ve.

Le sonreí, aliviado de tener una excusa para irme.

.-.-.-

Cuando llegue a casa, vi la capa roja de Rilliane colgada, así que me acerque sigilosamente a su habitación y la escuché llorar.

Quise entrar a verla, pero me contuve al escuchar un nombre:

-Oliver…

Casi inconscientemente me dirigí a mi habitación antes de tirar la puerta.

.

Me recargue en la pared y resbale hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

¿Por qué había nombrado a Oliver? ¿por qué lloraba? Si idiota se había atrevido a lastimarla, lo mataría en cuanto lo viera…

Pero si Oliver la había lastimado, entonces eso significaba que ella lo… _quería_ …

No me atrevía a pensar en _otra palabra_ porque sabía que no podría soportarlo. No quería compartir a mi Rilliane con nadie, la quería solo para mí, pero eso nunca sucedería.

¿Por qué se habría fijado en Oliver? ¿qué tenía él que había llamado la atención de mi hermana? Debía dejar de darle vueltas, antes de que me volviera loco.

Salí y me dirigí al bosque, intentando evitar pasar por la habitación de Rilliane.

.

-¡Allen! -me volvo y vi a Miku corriendo hacia mí.

-¿Miku?

-¿Estas mejor?

Fingí una sonrisa.

-Sí, gracias.

-Yo… bueno quería saber si vendrías al festival de esta noche…

Observe sus mejillas sonrojadas y me di cuenta de que estaba pensando en cómo había terminado la última noche de Festival que pasamos juntos.

-Yo… claro, estaré ahí.

Me sonrió y yo a ella.

-Nos vemos después, Miku, debo hacer algo.

Empezó a caminar a mi lado.

-¿Vas al bosque de nuevo?

Trate de dominar mi impaciencia y asentí.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

Me volví y le sonreí tan encantadoramente como pude.

-Espérame aquí, querida Miku, volveré lo más pronto que pueda -dije acariciando su mejilla.

-E-esta bien… -dijo bajando la mirada.

-No te preocupes, prometo estar contigo esta noche.

Ella se sonrojo y cambio su expresión triste por una feliz.

-V-vale… cuídate…

-Claro, adiós.

.-.-.-.

Intentando olvidarme de Miku, de Rin y de Oliver, camine por horas, hasta que empezó a oscurecer. Al adentrarme un poco más hacia el Oeste escuche un sollozo y me acerque sigilosamente…

Me asome por entre los árboles y vi a Rilliane de espaldas a Oliver, ella lloraba. Contuve el impulso de acercarme y me quede observando.

-Pero… no es justo…

-Lo siento de verdad, querida Rilliane.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo decírtelo, pero es así como son las cosas.

-No entiendo nada, no… no es justo… no quiero que eso pase…

-No podrás evitarlo.

Ella cayó de rodillas en el suelo y sollozo con más fuerza.

-¿Por qué? Supongo que nunca fui suficiente…

Oliver se arrodillo a su lado y la abrazo.

-Jamás podría ser eso…

Me di la vuelta y me aleje con el mayor sigilo que mi furia me permitió.

.-.-.-

Anduve dando vueltas por todo el bosque, me perdí y regrese varias veces, haciendo tiempo. No tenía la más mínima intención de volver, sabía que Miku estaría esperándome para el Festival, pero no me importaba, lo que menos quería era ver a Miku, tan solo podía pasar el tiempo imaginando diversas formas de despedazar a Oliver, lo detestaba, ¿por qué? ¿qué diantres quería él de Rilliane? Estaba harto, así que tome la precipitada decisión de decirle a Miku por la mañana que se fuera conmigo a la capital, y le diría a Yuuma que me llevara con los demás a asumir mi nuevo papel. Era una buena idea: me llevaría solo a Miku, y cuándo naciera nuestro hijo, me lo llevaría cuando fuera conveniente, y no volvería a ver a nadie de ese maldito lugar.

.-.-.-.

Mientras vagaba por allí buscando algo con que entretenerme, escuche un grito algo lejano. Me transforme y trate de encontrar el lugar del que venía el grito. Nuevamente escuche el grito, esta vez lo reconocí: era la voz de Rilliane. Me apresure a encontrarla, temiendo que Oliver le hubiera hecho algo. Fue difícil hallarla, estando en una zona tan espesa del bosque pero lo logre, no me detuve hasta que llegue.

Rilliane estaba en el suelo frente al mismo lobo rubio, este le gruñía. Había muy poco espacio entre ellos, no podría interponerme como antes, si quería detenerlo, no tendría más opción que atacarlo. Antes de que el sentido común me detuviera, salte y mordí el hombro derecho del lobo. Se volvió hacia mí y me ataco, así que no pude verle los ojos.

Espere que Rilliane se levantara y huyera, así podría atacar con más libertad, pero ella solo retrocedió, no se fue.

Me volví hacia ella solo un instante, deseando que se fuera, pero no podía darme el lujo de distraerme. El lobo aprovecho esa distracción para echárseme encima y morder mi cuello. Pude haber muerto, pero conseguí soltarme antes de que encajara más los colmillos, iba a atacarlo de nuevo, pero huyo.

Debía irme y tratar la herida antes de que ella lo viera.

-¡Espera! -me quede estático al escucharla.

Me volví y mire su cara aun con atisbos de terror.

-E-espera, por favor…

Quise acércame, pero me pareció más prudente mantenerme lejos de ella.

-N-no es la pri-primera vez que me s-salvas… ¿p-por qué?

Me di la vuelta para irme, antes de que se ocurriera alguna tontería.

-¡Espera!

No me detuve.

-¡Gracias!

Aunque sus palabras me sorprendieron, no volví.

.-.-.-.

Tome un camino largo y llegue a casa ya muy entrada la noche. Entre tambaleándome, tratando de no hacer ruido, subí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta con seguro, esperando no haber despertado ni a mi madre ni a Rilliane.

Me recargue en la puerta y me deje caer al suelo. Genial, con esta nueva cicatriz había ahora un X en mi espala y mi pecho, un corte en cada hombro. Solo había presionado la herida, debía ver a Miku nuevamente. La próxima vez que la viera le pediría que se casara conmigo, debía esperar al consentimiento de su padre, pero no tenía idea de cuánto tardaría en volver en doctor Hatsune, y yo no tenía ya mucho tiempo. Debía decir mi decisión a los demás lo más pronto que pudiera, sería un muy mal comienzo hacerme ver como un indeciso.

Presione mi herida de nuevo y escuche pasos, se oían muy cerca, demasiado cerca. Alce la vista me encontré cara a cara con mi hermana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a:**

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! *sale de detrás de una pared con un parche* Como están! Paciencia nuestro ansiado lenxrin esta cerca! Y OH POR DIOS! N es posible! Rin descubrió a Lenny chan chan chan~ jajajajajja no hay mucho que decir qiero decirles lo agradecida que estoy de que no intentaran matarme! Mas bien de que no me descuartizaran por que si lo intentaron! *se va a llorar a su rincon* honestamente te confesare que cuando me acostumbro a una pareja empieza a gustarme jugar con ella, así que intento evitar ya el Miku x Len y el rin x Oliver porque sino soy capaz que me acabe gustando! Jajaja jajajajajjajajajja ok vamos con los reviews! Jajajajajaj MUERTE A LA GREEN BITCH!**

 **SarEma29: tranquii! Je-je-je bueno sí, Miku y Len sí lo hicieron *le sacan el otro ojo* ¡Oye tu hijo de playa, conque crees que voy a ver ahora! *se lo vuelve a poner* ok no me maten, fue solo un lime! Y ¡Gracias, Kenna!, Mack te odio! ¡dame mi maldito ojo! Y tranquilos todos, habrá lemmon!**

 **Yvette Venom: Muerte de la Green Bitch… seria genial lo pensare pero la triste perra no tiene la culpa! La culpa la tiene Len por idiota *se oye una voz que grita: la tienes TU hija de…* *le dispara una escopeta* CÁLLATE SUBCONSCIENTE! En fin… y no la pondré embarazada! Oh si? Naa no soy tan masoquista! Y BAJA EL ARMA AHORA! *intenta clavar la cabeza en el suelo como avestruz pero se noquea***

 **Dianis Mar: jajajaja si! Espero estar haciendo bien a Len celoso siento que esta dejando mucho que desear!**

 **Sorayahikarine: mou que mal por ti! Lo siento y desde luego que cumpliré esta si no se las fallo.**

 **BatyLove: de nada! Igualmente! Y si bueno no lo voy a hacer yo le pedi ayuda a alguien pero trabaja genial! Bye bye espero tu actualización en la saga del mal!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo… ¿existiría alguien que tuviera peor suerte que yo?

La vi abrir la boca, seguramente para decir algo, pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

-R-Rilliane…

-Allen… n-no… no... tú…

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Con cualquier otra persona habría sido simple transformarme y asesinarle… pero ¿qué se suponía que hiciera con ella? No podía hacerle daño… ni siquiera se me ocurría que decir…

-E-en la t-tarde…

No dije nada mientras la escuchaba hacer rememorar lo que ha había sucedido… ¿qué debía hacer? No se me ocurría nada…

-Rin…

Entre las sombras, la vi dejarse caer al suelo, en shock, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

-N-no… tú… esto no está pasando… no… tú no puedes… no puedes ser…

Sentí que me mareaba ante el esfuerzo de verla en la oscuridad, cosa que me sorprendió. Recordé que mi herida seguía abierta y seguía perdiendo sangre a cada minuto. Ya que aún no estaba muerto, pude notar que no llevaba mucho tiempo allí.

-Tú… ¡¿por qué?!

Me mantuve con la vista baja, deseando que todo fuese un sueño.

La escuche acercarse a mí y espere una cachetada, reproches, o cualquier cosa, pero en vez de eso sentí sus manos suaves y temblorosas sobre mi herida.

Me queje ante el leve pero inesperado dolor.

Alce la vista y la mire asombrado.

-Tu herida…

Curo mi herida evitando mirarme a los ojos. Termino rápidamente. No era algo seguro, pero de momento sería suficiente.

-Rin… ¿qué est…?

Ella se alejó y se recargo en la pared opuesta. Ya no parecía asustada… pero sí consternada.

-Rin…

-Tus viajes… de eso se trataba todo…

Baje la cara sin atreverme a mirarla.

-Rilliane… -dije lo más calmado que pude- si me entregas, no me quejaré…

Ella no respondió, no al instante.

-Idiota… yo jamás haría eso…

La miré sin sonreír.

-Allen… tú… ¿me has… seguido al bosque?

Negué.

-Estaba entrenando… y te escuche gritar…

Preferí omitir que la había visto con Oliver.

Ella no dijo nada y sentí que me atontaba la pérdida de sangre.

-Tú… Len… ¿qué está pasando?

No quería decir nada, así que di la respuesta más arrogante que se me ocurrió.

-¿No lo has adivinado?

Se acerco a mí de nuevo y reviso mi herida.

-Tú eres… ¿Por qué? No entiendo nada…

-Es mejor así.

La vi cambiar su expresión triste a una furiosa.

-¿También vas a ocultarme algo como esto?

-Rin, no voy a decirte algo que pueda ponerte en peligro.

-¡No seas tan orgulloso! -bajo la cara- ¿porqué te esfuerzas tanto en llevarlo todo tú solo? Déjame ayudarte, aunque mínimamente… -su voz se quebró y permaneció callada.

Suspiré. Era obvio que debía contarle algo, al menos unas cosas, así que empecé.

-¿Recuerdas… recuerdas el día en que papá murió?

Me miro desconcertada y asintió.

-Yo fui el último en hablar con él.

Pareció ir entendiendo lo que quería decirle, pero no habló.

-Ese día me dijo que… me hablo de todo esto…

-Entonces es cierto… papá también…

Sentí la ironía de que ella dijera lo mismo que todas esas personas como un golpe.

-Así es…

Se quedo en silencio, mirando el suelo.

-Cada vez que ibas… era por eso que volvías con tantas heridas… y esa noche…

Alzo la vista repentinamente.

-¿Yuuma-san…?

Asentí.

Volvió a bajar la cara.

-Ya veo… eso explica… Oliver-san…

Me pareció que esa era mi oportunidad para preguntarle que tenían que ver ella y Oliver, pero preferí callar.

-Entonces… ¿es por eso que quieres casarte con Miku?

Me sorprendí, ¿por qué había relacionado eso? No le había dicho nada aún.

-N-no… claro que no…

Ella volvió a comenzar a llorar.

-No es cierto… dime que no es verdad…

La mire sin entender.

-¿Es cierto que vas irte con Miku a la capital?

Alce la vista y mire a Rilliane sin creerme lo que había dicho.

-¡¿Quién te ha hablado de eso?!

Ella cubrió su boca con sus manos y volvió a llorar.

-No… no… no puede ser… ¡¿por qué?! -sollozo- yo… ¡¿es que no soy suficiente para ti?!

Me sonroje al escucharla, pero no me arriesgue a crearme ninguna esperanza.

-Rin, yo… tengo que hacerlo…

Ella me abrazo sin dejar de llorar. No pude evitar quejarme de dolor, pero no pareció importarle.

-¡No me importa! ¡no quiero que te vayas! Len, no lo hagas… no me dejes sola… por favor… ¡¿qué tiene Miku que no tenga yo?!

No respondí, pero repare en que sus palabras eran parecidas a las mías sobre Oliver.

-¡¿Por qué vas a irte con Miku?!

No respondí. Me preguntaba si Oliver se lo habría dicho.

-Rin… ¿quién te lo ha dicho?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Planeabas irte sin decir nada?!

-Rilliane… tengo que hacerlo…

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿qué tiene _ella_ que sea tan importante para ti?! -bajo la cara- cl-claro… a veces olvido que… a veces olvido lo que sientes por ella…

Cerré los ojos y la escuché llorar, sintiendo el peso de mi propia mentira.

-No quiero que te vayas… pero…

-Rin, no puedo hacer otra cosa.

-¡¿Te ha pedido Miku que te vayas con ella?! ¡Len, no…!

-Ni siquiera se lo he dicho a ella, Rin, ¿quién te lo ha dicho?

-Una persona…

Entendí que no me lo iba a decir, así que no insistí, pero me quedo claro que no había sido nadie más que Oliver.

-Allen… por favor ten cuidado… Kaito lo sospecha… Kaito me lo ha dicho… ten cuidado, por favor… quizás… quizás sea mejor que… que te vayas a capital…

Me quede pensando, ¿cómo era posible que él lo supiera? Fruncí el ceño. Alguien tenía un especial interés en mi contra, y bien podía sospechar de Oliver.

-Len… no te vas a ir… ¿verdad? No lo harás…

-Rin… entiéndelo, por favor…

-¿Miku lo sabe?

La mire sin atreverme a preguntarle qué de todas la cosas que yo ocultaba.

-¿Lo sabe? ¿Sabe que tu eres la Bestia Dorada?

-No…

-¿Y mamá?

Negué.

Ella volvió a sollozar.

-No quiero que te vayas…

Estaba a punto de decirle que no podía evitarlo, cuando recordé la conversación que observe entre ella y Oliver. Reuniendo todo, podía adivinar que eso era lo que Oliver le había dicho esa tarde. Me sentí aliviado en cierta forma, ya que eso significaba que no había nada entre ella y Oliver.

La abrace ignorando el dolor de mis heridas.

-Len, tú herida… déjame curarla…

-Rin, no te…

-Sé que no soy Miku, pero puedo hacer algunas cosas.

No me gustaba que se compara con Miku, pero eso era culpa mía.

La deje tratar mi herida sin prestar atención. Me preguntaba como iban a ser las cosas a partir de entonces… ahora que ella lo sabía.

-Y-yo… -sollozo- ahora… cada vez que te vayas tendré la certeza de que podrías no regresar…

-Rin… no quiero alejarme de ti… cada vez que me vaya encontrare la forma de regresar, te lo juro…

-Mientras Miku este aquí, puedo saber que volverás…

La abrace con fuerza, frustrado de no poder decirle lo que sentía de verdad.

-No, no por Miku, por ti… ¡es de ti de quien no quiero alejarme, Rilliane!

-¡Entonces no lo hagas! Quédate conmigo…

No respondí, me limite a abrazarla, hasta que ambos nos quedamos dormidos.

.-.-.-.

Desperté adolorido y exactamente igual que como me había dormido. Creí que todo había sido un sueño, pero vi a mi hermana recostada sobre mi pecho, con una intranquila expresión en su rostro.

Ignorando el dolor lo mejor que pude, la cargue hasta mi cama y me quede observándola. Recordé todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Fruncí el ceño y me pregunte qué estaba haciendo ella en mi habitación.

La observe abrir los ojos y mirarme intranquila.

-Rin…

-¿Len? ¡Allen! -me abrazo.

-Rilliane…

Me sonrió. Me desconcerté un poco, pero preferí actuar tan normal como ella.

Cuando se fue y me cambie, note había tratado bastante bien la herida.

.

Cuando baje, estaba afuera esperándome.

-H-hola.

-Hola…

Sonreí y camine con ella. No me atrevía a preguntarle nada, no quería cometer algún error y que por eso ella cambiara su actitud conmigo.

Me detuve cuando me abrazo inesperadamente.

-Te quiero.

Me sorprendí, pero también la abrace.

-Y yo a ti.

Nos reunimos con los demás igual que siempre. Intente actuar con naturalidad.

-Hola, Allen -saludo Miku.

-Hola, Miku -respondí notando que Rilliane se giraba a hablar con Luka.

-¿Estas bien? Pareces… distraído.

-Sí estoy bien.

-Yo… ¿por qué no llegaste ayer?

Había olvidado que tenía que darle una excusa por no haber regresado.

-Yo… me perdí, lo siento estaré contigo hasta que termine el Festival, te lo prometo.

Ella sonrió.

-¡No espero a que sea de noche!

Reí.

-¡Oye! ¿no vas a saludarnos a los demás?

Me volví y le sonreí a Luka.

-Len, ¿te ha pasado algo?

Me gire hacia Miku y vi su expresión preocupada.

-No, estoy bien -respondí extrañado.

-Tu hombro…

-¿Qué tiene?

-Te mueves con dificultad…

Sonreí.

-Estoy bien.

-V-vale.

.-.-.-.

Intente pasar más tiempo con Rin durante el día, me pareció que ella actuaba normal. Pensé en decirle a Yuuma lo que había pasado, pero preferí que nadie lo supiera, eso pondría a Rilliane en peligro y yo no quería eso. Si Oliver había logrado adivinar lo que planeaba hacer con Miku, no debía decirle a nadie lo que Rin sabía, eso sería otra arma para lo que sea él estuviera planeando.

-Nee, Allen-san, ¿llevaras a mi prima esta noche al festival?

-Sí.

Luka sonrió.

-Me aseguraré de que no termine como la última vez.

Sonreí.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que lo hare, los seguiré a todos lados.

Rin sonrió.

-Te ayudare a vigilar, Luka -dijo riendo con Luka.

Hacía tiempo que no la veía sonreír, al menos no para mí.

Le devolví la sonrisa, alegrándome de que al menos por una vez me volviera a sonreír.

Recordé la decisión que había tomado el día anterior, y me pregunte si hacerlo o no. Si lo hacía, no habría marcha atrás, se suponía que eso estuviese bien… pero realmente no quería irme, quería quedarme junto a Rin, ahora que sabía que realmente entre ella y Oliver no había nada, realmente quería quedarme…

Decidí esperar a la noche del festival y decidir ahí que hacer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a:**

 **HARE QUE ME** _ **AMEN**_ **EN EL PROX CAP!**

 **Holaa! Adorables lectores que trataron de venderme a HOSTAL, tranquilos! *suena el himno de la alegría y se prenden las luces***

 **Ya tengo su tan ansiado LEMMON!**

 **Ya que yo soy pésima para hacer lemmon, le pedi a un lector Beta Reader que me ayudara, el es AnHell, hizo un trabajo excelente, me fascino el lemmon, es tan genial que van tener que exorcisarles el demonio de la lujuria! Ajajajjjaj**

 **Buaaaaano, con la historia, pz Rin-chan se ha enterado! Y se acerca la declaración Kagamine, ya no soporto el lenXmiku así que verán plagados de rin x Len los prox caps!**

 **Dianis Mar: no estoy tan enferma! JAMÁS voy a escribir un Rin X AQNSL (Alguien Que No Sea Len)**

 **Yvette Venom: claro que le tiene ganas! Hay que ser lesbiana para no tenerle ganas! Ok no~ pero si es asdfghjklñ… no la matare, pero va sufrir lo que le hizo sufrir a Rin lo juro ajajajajaj**

 **SarEma29: Gracias Kenna! No la dejes arrancarme un dedo! Por favor no le quites la camisa de fuerza hasta que se calme! Y gracias por mi ojo! *se lo pone* Mack sigo odiándote!**

 **Sorayahikarine: gracias por comentar! Y gracias, descuida te spoileare algooo *voltea a que nadie escuche pero no ve al montón de fans tras la puerta* ¡se acerca la declaración kagamine! Y el lemmon *pone cara de pervertida nivel dios***

 **BatyLove: oyee! Que tienes en contra de la diferencia de edad! Y ejem ejem disculpa pero oli-chan es nuestro malo jejeje (no me mates!) pero OJO yo no he dicho todavía que ese lobo sea Oliver! Y claro se acercan los caps narrados por rin, y sii supongo que te cuestaescribir así bien angelito a Miku**

 **Chocoguest: oooohhhh tranquii el lemmon es GENIAL, Y noooooo! Mi bello rostro noo! *se mira en un espejo y se rompe* ok no pero descuida hare que me ames en el prox cap! jejejejejjj**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

-Allen, baila conmigo -deje que Miku me llevara con ella sin prestarle atención.

Disimuladamente, trate de observar a Rilliane, me resultaba difícil adivinar lo que estuviera pensando, mantenía una mirada distante y no hablaba con Luka ni con Yuuma, supuse que era normal, pero eso no me tranquilizo.

En cuánto a Miku, era cada vez más tedioso estar con ella, lo que se había vuelto otra razón para no mencionar nada de irnos a la capital. Seguía considerándola una buena amiga, pero si antes me daba algo de espacio, ahora no quería nada más que estar conmigo.

-Allen, ¿te pasa algo? Estás muy distraído.

La mire con una muy fingida sonrisa.

-Estoy bien.

Ella me miro con reproche pero no dijo nada más.

Espere a que terminara, tan solo por cortesía, y la deje para bailar con Rin.

-¿Te has peleado con Miku?

-No.

-No se ve de muy buen humor.

-¿En serio?

Me miro disgustada.

-Debería importarte un poco.

-A mí no me parece que tenga nada.

Para mi sorpresa, sonrió.

-Vale, te has peleado con ella.

Suspiré.

-Como quieras.

-Allen, mira.

Me gire y vi a Gumillia Glasred, que hacía unos meses había perdido a su hermano y a su padre en un accidente de mercancía. Su familia era dueña de todos los bares del pueblo, la vi acercarse temblorosa y tímidamente a Luka.

-Vamos.

Seguí a Rilliane hasta Gumillia.

-R-Rilliane-san, Kagamine-san… yo… bueno… quería…

Luka se adelantó y sonrió.

-Gumi-chan está promocionando un nuevo licor que importo su familia desde oriente...

-S-sake… desde Ja-Japón…

-Sí, ese, he probado algo y está bueno.

-N-no será caro… -murmuro Gumillia con timidez.

Rilliane sonrió.

-Te ha venido bien, Luka.

Luka se echó a reír.

-Qué decir de ti, Allen.

Sonreí.

Rin se giró bruscamente hacia Gumillia.

-Vale, gracias, Gumi-chan, ¿cuándo empezaran vender?

-Probablemente mañana, Ri-Rilliane-san.

-Vale.

Gumillia me miro insegura y le sonreí. Me devolvió la sonrisa y se fue.

-La familia de Gumillia no debería vender tanto licor. El alcalde debería cerrar sus bares.

Me volví hacia Miku más fastidiado que sorprendido. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que le sucedía, pero Luka lo hizo antes.

-¿Pero qué sucede contigo?

-¿Qué? ¿yo? ¿por qué yo? La que está vendiendo porquerías es Glasred.

-Cálmate, no seas tan infantil, Allen-san tiene todo el derecho de sonreírle a otra que no seas tú.

Rin y Yuuma se echaron a reír, yo solo fingí no escuchar con tal que Miku me dejará en paz.

-¡Estás loca! ¡N-no me he puesto celosa de Glasred!

Luka rio.

-Yo no use la palabra celosa.

Miku se levantó y se fue.

.-.-.-.

No vi a Miku hasta casi una semana después, estaba claramente molesta por algo, pero no conseguía adivinar por qué.

-¡Len, te estoy hablando!

Me volví hacia Rilliane y la vi mirarme fastidiada.

-¿Qué?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Estaba preguntándote que le has hecho a Miku para que se enojará tanto.

Fruncí el ceño.

-No lo he hecho nada, se ha puesto así de la nada.

-¿Y no piensas preguntárselo?

-No.

-Eso es raro en ti, sabes.

-¿De verdad?

-Has estado muy extraño… da igual… pobre Gumilia ¿no crees?

¿Eh? Ah, claro…

La escuche suspirar antes de levantarse.

-¿Qué te trae tan distraído? En vez de pensar en por qué Miku esta enojada deberías preguntárselo.

-No estaba pensando en eso.

-Pues igual deberías preguntarse.

-Lo que tú digas.

La escuche salir y me quede solo, intentando ubicarme en la realidad. Me levante y Salí a ver a Yuuma.

.-.-.-.

-¿Qué tienes de importante que decirme? -dijo mirándome con fastidio.

-Quiero saber que paso al final.

-¿Te refieres a si vas a ser el nuevo jefe? No lo sé, depende de ti, ellos siguen esperando.

Suspire al tiempo que me recargaba en un árbol.

-Quiero ir a verlos.

Yuuma me miro incredulidad.

-¿En verdad te vas a ir a la capital?

No respondí inmediatamente. Mire le cielo sin verlo, mi cabeza estaba totalmente ocupada por mi hermana. No quería apartarme de ella, menos estar con Miku.

-No estoy seguro, por el momento quiero investigar unas cosas…

Lo pensé un momento y cambie de decisión.

-Mejor… iré, pero sin que lo sepan.

-¿Y eso para qué?

-Hay algo que quiero investigar.

Yuuma suspiró.

-Vale, pero que quede claro que tendrás que recompensarme por todo esto cuando seas el nuevo líder.

.-.-.-.

Volví a casa buscando a Rilliane al tiempo que pensaba una forma de decirle que me iría.

-¿Len? ¿dónde estabas?

Me volví y la vi en la escalera.

-Vine a decirte que tengo que irme.

Como lo esperaba su sonrisa se descompuso en un gesto de preocupación y bajo corriendo hasta mí.

-¿Realmente tienes que hacerlo?

Asentí.

-Pero… ¡¿por qué?! ¡No te vayas!

-Rin, sabes que…

-No quiero que me digas nada, ¡quiero que te quedes!

-Rilliane…

-Si no lo harás por mí, ¡hazlo por Miku!

Suspiré.

-Tengo que hacerlo, sabes que no es porque yo quiera.

Me miro furiosa.

-¡¿Por qué eres tan egoísta?! ¡Nunca piensas en nadie que no seas tú mismo! ¡No te interesa nada más!

-Sabes perfectamente que…

-¡No sé nada! ¡tú nunca me dices nada!

Suspire bastante molesto.

-Rilliane ¿por qué siempre haces el mismo drama? Sabes que no lo puedo evitar.

Empezo a golpear mi pecho como una niña pequeña.

-¡¿Por qué nunca cumples lo que prometes?!

Sujete con fuerza sus muñecas, obligándola a parar.

-¡Kya!

-Rilliane, compórtate.

-¡Suenas igual que mamá! -exclamo tirando sus muñecas intentando soltarse- ¡¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?!

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¡¿Qué nunca te escucho?! Nunca te he obligado a hacer algo que no quieras, nunca te he dicho que no a nada que me pidas, ¡no me digas que nunca te escucho! ¡he hecho todo por ti!

-¡¿Y vas a echármelo en cara?! ¡Lo has hecho porque has querido, yo nunca te he pedido nada!

La mire sin creerme lo que estaba diciendo.

-Tal vez mamá tenga razón, te he malcriado demasiado. Tal vez debí escucharla antes.

Me miro al principio sorprendida y luego con odio.

-¿Entonces es así? ¡¿Vas a casarme con Kaito porque te he hecho enojar?!

-No he dicho eso.

Ella no me escucho.

-¡Debe ser fácil para ti! ¡Ya que tú has encontrado a alguien te olvidas de todo lo demás! ¡No es justo! ¿Por qué? Supongo que así es… ¡Eres realmente egoísta! ¡Después de todo, eso es lo que querías! ¡¿o no?! ¡irte solo con Miku y dejarme aquí! ¡Te odio!

-¡Es mi vida, Rilliane! ¡Deja de meterte y déjame en paz!

-¡¿Tu vida?! ¡Tú dijiste que vivías por y para mí! Pero… eso ya no importa ¿cierto? No, ya no… ¡no ahora que Miku tiene toda tu atención!

-¡¿Quieres dejar a Miku en paz un segundo?! ¡No seas tan caprichosa!

-¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡estoy harta de que nunca estés aquí! ¡ya no es como antes! Antes… antes… ¡antes yo podía estar más tiempo contigo! ¡pero tu ya no eres como antes! ¡tú solo piensas en Miku y en tu maldito trabajo! ¡¿Por qué ya no piensas en mí como antes?! -alzo la cara y me miro con rencor- ¡deja de pensar en tu ramera de verde un segundo!

No pude controlarme más y cruce su cara con una bofetada.

-Deja de decir tonterías y compórtate. Haz lo que te dije -dije antes de irme y dejarla allí.

.-.-.-.

Fui a un rio y me teñí el cabello de negro, como parte de mi disfraz. Después de eso me reuní con Yuuma.

-Bien, entonces no se supone que seas tú, ¿cierto?

-Cierto. Si tienes necesidad de hablarme o de referirte a mí, llámame Rei, pero si no, no me menciones.

-¿Y si pregunta de qué clan vienes?

-Dudo que se fijen en tantas cosas -dije alzando una mano.

-Pero y si… ¿a quién has matado ahora?

-¿Ah?

-Traes sangre en tus uñas.

Mire mi mano y vi un ligero rastro de sangre en dos de mis uñas. Recordé que había abofeteado a Rilliane.

-N-no es nada. Vámonos ya.

-¿Y si lo hacen?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Preguntar de que familia vienes.

Suspire con impaciencia.

-Entonces di Rei Kagene.

-Vale.

Ese había sido mi nombre falso en más de una ocasión, cuando mis misiones requerían precisión y una identidad falsa.

.-.-.-.

Llegamos horas más mas tarde. Como lo imagine, estaban hechos un lío, discutiendo por cualquier estupidez.

Yuuma se apartó y camino hacia ellos. Yo también fui en su dirección hasta, calándome la capa y apartándome un poco, lo suficiente para escuchar bien.

-Yuuma, ¿qué se supone que hagamos ahora?

-Deberían poder hacer esto sin un líder.

-Se necesita un líder.

Supuse que el tipo tenía razón, sin un líder no cumplirían bien su tarea, no mataría a nadie o los matarían a todos, era necesario que alguien los controlara. Y para eso estaba yo allí.

-Cuando se ponga de acuerdo les diré quién será su líder.

-¿Quién? No es ninguna sorpresa, el hijo de León quien mato a Gackupo.

-¿Y?

Sonreí. Yuuma estaba actuando bien.

-Si no es él podría ser cualquiera.

-¿Podrías ser tú?

Él retrocedió.

-Yo… no…

Otro me miro.

-¿Quién es él?

-Él… él es Rei Kagene.

Me acerque.

-No recuerdo haberle visto antes.

-Es conocido de Allen.

-¿Allen? ¿Por qué Allen no ha venido aún?

-No lo sé.

-Si le interesara vendría.

-A mí me parece que sabe que nadie más tomará el papel.

Por fin había empezado a escuchar lo que había ido buscando hasta allí.

-Entonces, Yuuma, ¿quién será nuestro líder?

-Ya que me preguntan todo a mí, podría ser yo.

-Te lo preguntamos a ti porque tú sabes donde esta Allen-san.

-Vale, ya ha aceptado, pero no vendrá aún.

Casi caí al escucharlo decir eso, pero antes de enfurecerme recordé que realmente se lo había dicho.

-La próxima vez que venga será con él. Vámonos, Rei.

.-.-.-.

-Lo he hecho bien, ¿a que sí?

-¿Quieres un premio o qué?

-Qué carácter.

Cuando llegamos al pueblo, decidí quedarme un rato más en el bosque. No quería ver a Miku ni enfrentarme a Rilliane de nuevo.

Espere al anochecer, cuando las luces y el ruido de la última noche del festival me distrajeron.

Me encamine con paso lento hacia la plaza, donde vi a Yuuma Miku sentada con Rin. Miku parecía animada pero Rilliane no le prestaba mucha atención.

Camine hacia ellos aun cubierto por la capa.

-¡Allen! -Miku se acercó a mí- ¡creí que volverías después!

-He intentado apresurarme.

Sonrió.

-Pareces cansado.

-¿En serio?

-Ven, siéntate.

La seguí y me senté a su lado, tratando de no mirar a Rilliane.

Me quite la el gorro olvidando por completo que aún no me desteñía el cabello.

-¡¿Qué rayos te has hecho en el cabello?!

Primero me sorprendí de que Rilliane me hablara y luego de haber olvidado el color de mi cabello.

-Yo… me he teñido el cabello…

-Ya vi, pero ¿porque?

-Pues… por el viaje… necesitaba el cabello oscuro.

Me enfade al ver a Yuuma aguantando la risa.

Rilliane no pregunto más, solo volteo y siguió mirando el fuego. Cuando me miró, pude ver el pequeño pero visible arañón en su mejilla. Intente apartar cualquier otro pensamiento antes de sentirme culpable otra vez.

Me levante y salí a bailar con Miku.

-El cabello negro te sienta bien… pero me gustas más rubio.

Sonreí.

-Descuida, mañana estaré igual que antes.

Me sonrió y miro hacia Luka y Rin, que estaban comprando a Gumillia Clasred.

-No sabía que te gustaba el sake.

-Bueno, cuando viajo veo muchas cosas, no es tanto que me guste.

-¿Entonces has viajado hasta Japón?

-Así es.

-¿Qué es lo más lejos que has viajado?

Lo pensé un momento.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que lo más lejos ha sido la Tierra de Fuego, en América.

-¿En serio? ¡Entonces has pasado por el Cabo de Hornos*!

-Solo una vez.

-Debe ser genial ver tantos países.

Sonreí.

-¿Eso crees? -dije volviendo a sentarme.

Rilliane y Luka volvían.

Luka abrió su botella y me miro.

-¡Empecemos! Dime, Allen, ¿qué tan fuerte es el sake?

-Si bebes como de costumbre mañana no recordaras nada de lo que hagas hoy, así que mídete un poco, quieres.

-Ni hablar, no la compre para verla.

Sonreí y cerré los ojos, percibiendo la brisa nocturna.

-¿Quieres un trago?

Abrí los ojos y mire con sorpresa a Rilliane sonriéndome. No me dejo responder y me sirvió. Un trago tras otro.

-Rin, quería decirte que…

-Vaya se ha terminado, espera comprare otra.

Me quede observándola, me di cuenta de que quería olvidarse de nuestra pelea así que intente actuar un poco más normal.

-Ya volví.

-Rin, sabes que yo no t…

-Toma.

Rin sabía que yo no solía tomar demasiado, pero aun así no dejo de servirme.

-No… tengo idea… de que… estas… intentando, Rilliane -dije un poco después mientras apuraba mi quinta botella.

-¿Intentar qué? -sonrió-solo supongo que estás cansado de tanto bailar.

Alce una ceja y la mire sin creerle.

-Claro, seguro es eso.

-No planeo nada -dijo vaciando lo que quedaba de la botella que sostenía.

-Vaya, se acabó… ¡Gumillia-san!

-Ni pienses que… -me calló colocando la botella en mi boca.

-Cállate, no es la primera vez que te emborrachas con vino de arroz…

-Se llama sake, y solo fue UNA copa.

-Lo que sea, y estamos ayudando a Gumillia-san.

Suspire con la vista ya incluso borrosa.

-Vale pero si me duermo aquí tú tendrás que llevarme a casa.

-Deja de quejarte, te llevare a casa si te duermes o lo que sea.

-Eso sería interesante de ver.

Ella rió.

Varias horas más tarde -o quizás más, o menos, no lo sé- ni siquiera podía pararme un segundo.

-Vale, creo que ya debería llevarte casa.

Me deje arrastrar por ella hasta nuestra casa, furioso conmigo mismo por no haberle dicho que no en ningún momento.

Ella me ayudo a subir las escaleras y llegar a mi habitación.

Me deje caer sobre la cama con la cabeza adolorida.

-¡Ahh, mi cabeza!

La escuche reír.

-Rilliane, ¿qué intentas emborrachándome as…?

¿Realmente había tomado demasiado o…?

¡¿Rin estaba besándome?!

No fui capaz de moverme… ella no me dejo hablar y casi ni respirar… tan solo se apartó de mí el tiempo necesario y siguió besándome hasta que me dormí…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a:**

 **CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN~**

 **IMPORTANTE**

 **Les recomiendo un one shot que va hacer AnHell-sama, el beta que ayudo con el lemmon, más bien que hizo el lemmon. Pasense a ver los reviews donde encontraran su perfil!**

 **Whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! queridos míos su sufrimiento con el lenxmiku ha terminado, AHORA SI QUE VENGA EL HENTAI! Digo digo digo ejem ejem que venga el romance! Siiii!**

 **Ah, por cierto, el cabo de hornos es el cabo del cono sur de sudamerica, donde esta la tierra de fuego, osea en chile [salu2 BatyLove!] y en ese tiempo era casi imposible de atravesar.**

 **Eeeeeeeeeeeen fiiin, buaaaano lo importante es que se preparen para el twincest y que a partir del prox cap empiazan la narración por rin!**

 **Wiii**

 **Responder Reviews:**

 **Dianis Mar: no hay necesidad de tanta brutalidad! Ya viene el twincest! Traquii tengo el lemmon listo! Y buenooo no lo sé todavía, puede que sí puede que no, tu quieres que se transforme?**

 **SarEma29: se fueron? Bien contrólate y no me mates que ya viene nuestro rinxlen! Y el lemmon viene después pero ya sabes se acerca la época de la DIABETES si no vomitaas arcoriris no tienes estomago! wiii**

 **BatyLove: si esa perr….sona! o sea quien sigue Gackupo? Por favor maldita zorra, qué no entiende que LEN ES MIO… digo de Rin…**

 **AnHell: [respuesta por pm]**

 **Sorayahikarine: pobrecito anto no lo mates! Y como dato los reyes de España están ahorita en mi país! tengo 14, voy en segundo de secundaria, bueno voy a apasar a tercero y una pregunta como es su distribución de grados allá? Aqi es los primeros seis años de escuela son de primaria, luego tres de secundaria luego otros tres de preparatoria y luego la universidad, allá es igual? Que no mate a nadie? Perooo peroooo peroooo! No prometo nada pero lo intentare! E igualmente! (si tengo vacaciones)**

 **Guest:años de espera? No exag… bueno sí, oye puedes creer que mi correo censuro la palabra incest y no la de fuck? Y sii le quedo genial! Jajaajaj Miku-bitch y sipo lo supe por aca la gente reacciono bien ¡"#$% &/**

 **Bye bye!**


	19. Chapter 19

**N/a: NO voy a poner divisiones POV así que digamos que tendrán que adivinarle quien esta hablando solo dividiré por mi famoso .-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 19**

No retire mis labios de los suyos hasta que lo sentí dormirse. Me levante temerosa y lo miré. ¿Qué había hecho? Me mordí los labios para no sollozar y despertarlo. Acababa de besar a mi hermano gemelo, mi amado Allen… sentí verdadero miedo de las consecuencias que mis actos podrían tener. Había decidido decirle mis sentimientos esa misma noche… pero el miedo se apoderó de mí, no fui capaz de decirle nada… lo emborrache con la intención de que me dijera sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando me declarase esa noche, sabía que él me quería, y no quería que con tal de que no me apartara de él me mintiera. Sabía que era perfectamente capaz de eso, porque me quería, demasiadas veces me había dicho que yo lo era todo para él, y siempre me lo creí, realmente era así… hasta que él empezó a salir con Miku. Esa tarde había discutido con él por eso mismo, le dije todo lo que se me ocurrió para convencerlo de que Miku era la culpable de los problemas entre nosotros. Pero era una tontería, ¿qué culpa tenía ella? Miku lo amaba desde que éramos niños… la culpa la tenía yo, que estaba lo bastante enferma para haberme enamorado de mi hermano gemelo.

Me apoye en mis manos para levantarme e irme, pero me quede observándolo. Lo amaba con locura, me gustaba como se veía con el cabello negro, así era menos obvio a simple vista que éramos hermanos. Acaricie su cabello con una mano, observe su boca entreabierta, lo bese de nuevo y me fui.

.-.-.-.

Desperté. Abrí los ojos perezosamente y me levante de golpe al recordar lo que había pasado.

Un sueño.

Había sido un sueño. Tome mi cabeza entre mis manos y lancé un gruñido de furia.

-¡Maldita sea, fue tan real!

Me detuve un momento.

A mí nunca me habían gustado las naranjas.

Mis labios tenían un sabor anaranjado.

Rin adoraba las naranjas…

Mi corazón se desboco por completo al pensar que no había sido un sueño… ¡Rin me había besado esa noche!

Baje corriendo y la busque con la mirada, pero no estaba. Salí y vi que Josefine estaba allí…

Corrí hacia el bosque, estaba seguro de que ella estaría allí. Al pasar unos metros de la primera fila de árboles me transforme para correr más rápido.

La encontré sentada a la orilla del río. Se levantó al verme. Pude ver que estaba llorando.

-Allen…

Retome mi forma humana y la mire sin saber que decir.

Retrocedió, creí que iba a correr, pero en vez de eso cayo de rodillas y bajo la cara.

-Allen…

Quería acercarme a ella, pero era incapaz de moverme.

.-.-.-.

Estaba sentada, aún sin saber qué hacer, cuando lo escuche llegar. Llego en su forma de lobo y se quedó mirándome un instante, luego se transformó en humano y me miro… de una forma que no supe interpretar.

-Allen -¿qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿actuar normal y convencerlo de que todo había sido un sueño?

Retrocedí, dispuesta a huir de allí, pero pensé en mejor quedarme. Debía parecer lo bastante firme para hacerle creer que había sido un sueño.

Lo observe, tratando de descifrar su expresión. El flequillo aún negro, como el resto de su cabello, cubría su mirada, sin embargo, lo que había en sus ojos no era asco ni odio, tan solo una mirada dulce y vulnerable que no le había visto poner antes. No pude soportar mi propio peso y caí de rodillas con la cara entre mis manos. Nuevamente, el miedo se apodero de mí, la desesperación al imaginar que lo perdería me sordeó, y sentí como las lágrimas resbalaban por mi rostro, escapando de entre mis dedos y mojando mi cabello.

-Allen… -suspire ahogando un sollozo.

Él no se movía… y yo no era capaz de siquiera pensar, ¿cómo había podido ser tan estúpida para perderlo de esa manera?

Decidí dejar de pensar y decirle lo que sentía de una vez, antes de que lo dudara más.

-Yo… Len, yo… cuando empezaste salir con Miku… yo… no me sentí bien… creí que sería normal… simples celos de hermana… pero… pronto empecé a pensar…no me gustaba que la besarás… y empecé a pensar… quería que me besaras como a ella… quería que me tocaras como a ella… quería que toda tu atención fuera mía… y me di cuenta de que lo que yo sentía por ti… Len… eres mucho más que un hermano para mí… ¡Allen yo…! ¡Te amo, estoy enamorada de ti! -después de eso cerré los ojos con fuerza y pensé que era el momento de levantarme e irme para siempre… pero las piernas no me respondían.

Lo escuche acercarse y contuve la respiración asustada ante lo que fuera que él fuese a decirme.

Sentí sus brazos rodearme y levantarme con él.

Ahogue un grito de sorpresa al abrir los ojos y estar entre sus brazos. Por un segundo me sentí feliz ante la idea de que no me odiaba, pero rápidamente la tristeza volvió a invadirme por esa misma razón. Allen amaba a Miku, pero sabía que me quería lo suficiente para fingir algo que no sentía con tal de que no alejara de él.

Sentí que relajaba la fuerza de sus brazos y pensé que ese había sido un último abrazo, debía irme antes de que pasara algo más…

Allen me miro y pude ver en sus ojos que realmente no me odiaba, pero aun así no decía nada… se acercó a mí y me besó…

.-.-.-.

Me sentía tan feliz que ni siquiera podía hablar. Quería que ella dejara de llorar, quería decirle que yo sentía lo mismo por ella.

Me aparte un poco de Rilliane para mirar su cara. Me miro, parecía asustada, traté desesperadamente de pensar en algo que decirle pero no sabía por dónde empezar… me acerque a ella y la bese.

Sentí que se paralizaba, pero no me detuve. Me sentía demasiado feliz… Rilliane también me amaba, en ese momento nada me importaba, ni los guardianes, ni Miku, ni mi madre ni nada… en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Rin, en lo que ella también sentía por mí…

La falta de aire me obligo a soltarla.

-Allen -murmuro jadeando.

-Rilliane… yo también te amo…

.-.-.-.

Mi respiración se detuvo al sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Le respondí inmediatamente.

-Yo también te amo…

Las lágrimas volvieron a resbalar por mis mejillas al oírle decir eso… la opresión que había en mi pecho desapareció, dando paso a una intensa alegría…

Allen también me amaba. Me había enamorado de mi hermano gemelo, y él de mí…

Recordé lo que había entre Miku y él. Y nuevamente pensé que quizás realmente el no me amara, y solo lo estaba diciendo para que no me alejara de él.

-Len… -dije llorando, nuevamente- por favor… tú… no finjas algo que no sientes… yo…

Para mi sorpresa él sonrió y volvió a besarme.

-Rilliane… te amo… desde que teníamos 10 años…

Sonreí, con auténtica felicidad, y lo bese. Lo amaba, no me importaba que estuviera mal, yo lo amaba, y no iba a dejar de hacerlo nunca, él lo era todo para mí.

-Te amo, Allen…

Me deje abrazar por él mientras pensaba en la forma en que esto cambiaría todo.

-Terminare con Miku esta tarde… aunque me odie… -susurro en mi oído.

Lo sentía mucho por Miku, era una buena amiga y realmente quería a mi hermano, pero por eso mismo no merecía más mentiras.

Me pregunte porque si Allen también me amaba, había aceptado a Miku.

-Allen… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-Si tú también me amabas, ¿por qué aceptaste a Miku?

Él suspiro.

-Porque tenía que hacerlo. Como guardián, tengo el deber de dejar un sucesor para mi cargo, como papá conmigo.

Entonces él nunca había amado a Miku, no era justo por ella, pero honestamente, en ese momento, lo único que me importaba era Allen.

-Te amo…

.

Horas después volvimos a casa. No podía dejar de sonreír, mi más imposible deseo se había cumplido. Eche una vista de reojo a su cara y vi que estaba sonriendo. Volví a sonreír y entre a casa con él. Subimos intentando no encontrarnos con nuestra madre.

Aún no podía creerme que estuviese pasando de verdad. Él me correspondía. Me remordía un poco pensar en Miku, pero admito que eso no opacaba mi felicidad.

-Rin… -acaricio su mejilla mirándome sonreír.

-Te amo, Allen -dije besando sus dedos.

-Y yo a ti.

Iba a besarme, pero escuchamos los pasos de nuestra madre en las escaleras, así que me fui a mi habitación antes de que subiera.

.-.-.-.

Por fin me desteñí el cabello y salí con Rilliane como todos los días, a buscar a Miku y a Luka. No estaba muy seguro de que le iba a decir.

-¡Hola! ¡Que tarde han llegado! -saludo Luka acercándose a nosotros.

Mantuve una expresión seria.

Rin empezó a hablar con Luka, así que me acerque a Miku.

-Hola, Len, ¿te pasa algo? Te ves muy serio.

-Miku, tenemos que hablar.

Me miro con miedo o algo así, y asintió.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo?

-Miku…

Suspire. ¿Qué seria más cruel? ¿Decirle la verdad y mentirle de nuevo? Pensé que aunque fuera dolorosa, tenía el derecho de saber la verdad.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Perdóname, Miku, pero no puedo seguir fingiendo algo que no siento.

Abrió mucho los ojos y no dijo nada por unos segundos. Bajo la mirada.

-Amas a otra persona.

No me lo estaba preguntando.

-Yo… así es…

Espere una bofetada o un reclamo, pero en vez de eso, aun con la mirada en el suelo, ella murmuro:

-Dime una cosa… ¿es Clasred?

-No.

-Y-ya veo… dime algo más… ¿qué soy para ti?

Aunque en las palabras lo parecía, no llevaba tono de reproche.

-Eres mi mejor amiga.

-¿Por qué me aceptaste si amabas a alguien más?

Suspire.

-No tuve otra opción. Lo siento.

Se dio la vuelta, y me di cuenta de estaba llorando.

-V-vale… entonces ya no hay nada que... que te ate a mí… descuida, yo… comprendo…pero, antes de irme… por favor dime… dime a quien… quien ha conseguido lo que yo no…

Aparte la vista.

-No te puedo decir eso, lo siento.

La escuche sollozar.

-V-vale… adiós, Kagamine-san, espero que es persona te valore bien... y q-que… que sepa que no hay nadie más como tú en el mundo…

No hice por detenerla porque sabía que quería estar sola. No volví con Rin, espere que ella entendiera porque no volvía.

.-.-.-.

Observe a Miku pasar sin saludar a nadie y con la cabeza baja. Supuse que Allen habría hablado ya con ella.

-¡Vaya que tardan esos dos! -rio Luka.

Me pregunte si debería decirle. Bueno igual se enteraría después.

-Luka… Len me dijo que iba a terminar con Miku.

La sonrisa de Luka se borró al instante.

-¿Por qué?

-N-no lo sé.

-Oh, no, ¡pobre mi prima!

Aparte la mirada sintiéndome culpable.

-Él ama a alguien más, ¿cierto?

Mire a Luka asustada de lo que podría estar sugiriendo.

-N-no lo sé.

-Pobre Miku… sabía que esto pasaría…

La mire asombrada.

-¿Lo sabias?

-Así es. Tu hermano siempre estaba distante de Miku, seguía tratándola igual que hace años, así que me di cuenta de que él no sentía nada por ella.

-Y-ya veo… -aunque me sentía culpable, no podía evitar sentirme feliz.

-Entiendo… que mal…

Luka suspiro.

-Supongo que hice bien en hacer a Miku tomar raíz de doncella.

Alcé la cara. Había olvidado por completo la posibilidad de que Miku estuviera embarazada de mi hermano.

-Sabía que Allen no la quería en realidad, así que la dejara sería un gran problema que estuviera embarazada.

Me mordí los labios para no sonreír de alivio.

-Ya veo.

Allen no volvió, así que supuse que no quería ver a Luka, o que simplemente no quería ver a nadie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a:**

 **Holaaa! Que hacen? Como están? ADVERTENCIA: a partir del prox cap EMPIEZO CON MIS CURISLERIAS si señor! Por cierto me borre mi cuenta de Facebook y me cambie el nombre por esto mismo, (ahora soy Scelesta Hagane no Kokoro hahahahaha) ya saben el mundo no deja de joderme así que naa a la mierda la sociedad, DISCULPEN por estar medio ausente pero he tenido muchísimos problemas por todo esto, así que tranquilos ya voy qa salir de vacaciones así que escribiré más, acabare este fic y CONTINUARE el otro entonces jejejejje vivaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bueno igual gracias por su paciencia jamás olviden que el mundo es un hijo de perra, bye bye!**

 **Lalala: gracias! Hacia mucho que no te leia por aquí! Y gracias gracias gracias! Y que buneo que no odias a Miku! Lamento la tardanza.**

 **AnHell: disculpa por comentar tarde tu fic, he tenido problemas, pero te quedo genial, espero con ansias el de casino trap.**

 **Dianis Mar: no por favor yaoi hard no! Bueno no se si rin vaya a aparecer como loba, pero el lemmon es un hecho, y quieres ver a Len celoso y posesivo? A la orden!**

 **Sorayahikarine: hahahahahahaha tranquila! Y claro que no es mentira! Definitivamente habrá lemmon, tranquii viene la época de la diabetes!**

 **SarEma29: gracias por tu review! Y descuida jajajjaj como de tarde actualizo jajajjajajajaj**

 **BatyLove: jajajjajajaj perdonaaaa! Pero ya viene el rinxlen, ya sabes como soy de cursi, y descuida con paciencia y pastillas antivomito todo se puede… todo menos el lenxmiku xD**


	20. Chapter 20

**N/a: a partir de ahora los caps van a ser narrados por Rin o por Len, solo caps específicos van a ser narrados por los dos.**

 **Capítulo 20:**

Suspire sentada en la cama de Allen. Recordé la noche en que había descubierto su secreto. Quizás si no hubiera estado esa noche en su cuarto no lo hubiera sabido jamás. Reí al recordar el susto de muerte que me lleve al escuchar alguien entrar y echar la llave. Aunque estaba en su cuarto nunca imagine que fuera él.

Sonreí. Intente ubicar en mis memorias el momento en que me había enamorado de él, pero no pude. Len siempre había sido atento conmigo en todo, siempre me había demostrado que me quería, que yo era todo su mundo, así que quizás había sido todo de él lo que me había enamorado al cabo del tiempo.

Observe el desastre que estaba hecho su cuarto. Sonreí. Él no solía tenerlo así, usualmente era yo la que tenía la pieza hecha un desastre, así que eso me demostraba lo apresurado que había salido en mi busca.

Arregle su cuarto sonriendo ante la ironía de que arreglaba mejor el suyo que el mío.

Baje las escaleras tarareando una canción.

-Rilliane -me volví al oír la voz de mi madre, casi rece porque no me mencionara de nuevo a Kaito.

-¿Sí, madre?

-¿A dónde vas tan sonriente?

-Voy a ver a Luka y a Miku, es todo.

Me miro con el ceño fruncido y supe que estaba pensando.

-Sales con alguien, ¿cierto?

No respondí inmediatamente, pese a que tenía una respuesta preparada, más bien me puse a pensar en lo que había dicho, "salir con alguien", ¿podía definirse así a lo que teníamos Len y yo? Yo amaba a Allen, tan profundamente que no estaba muy segura de querer llamarle a nuestra relación de un modo tan superficial.

-Lo sabía, ¡por eso has rechazado al atento hijo del alcalde!

Contuve el impulso de golpear mi cabeza en la pared, primero por aquella suposición tan ridícula, y segundo porque de haber sido así no me molestaría, solo una loca preferiría a Kaito en vez de mi hermano.

-Claro que no, madre.

Ella me miro con desconfianza.

-Entonces por qué.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-No voy a discutir eso otra vez -dije dándome la vuelta y saliendo de allí.

Al abrir la puerta me encontré de cara con Allen.

Él sonrió.

-Rin, no esperaba verte en casa -dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

Sonreí.

-V-volví porque… bu-bueno no tenía n-nada que hacer… -dije bajando la vista sonrojada, sintiendo que si seguía mirando sus ojos me perdería en ellos por completo.

-Ya veo… -me atreví a alzar un poco la vista y lo vi sonreírme.

Me mordí los labios. Me moría por besarlo, pero estábamos aún en la puerta de nuestra casa, y adentro estaba nuestra madre.

-Ven conmigo.

Sonreí.

-Claro.

Camine a su lado por la calle, sintiendo de repente que todo el mundo me miraba. Desde luego, era imaginaciones mías, pero no podía evitarlo. Sabía, según todo el mundo, que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, Allen era mi hermano, pero aun así, aunque mi cabeza me dijera a gritos que estaba loca, que lo que hacía era un pecado en su totalidad, mi corazón no se inmutaba ante las serias acusaciones de mi mente, mi corazón estaba unido al de Allen de muchas maneras, mi corazón latía únicamente por él, lo amaba como un hermano, y como un amigo y como un hombre. Él lo era todo para mí.

Sonreí, no me importaba lo que dijeran los demás, era mi mente y mi corazón, y era lo que yo sentía, todo lo que quería era poder amarlo sin tener que rendir cuentas a nadie. Sin embargo, tampoco pensaba hacer nada que pudiera ponerlo en peligro. La estupidez de la gente era capaz de llegar muy lejos, sobre todo en aquel pueblo.

Aun así no quería estar entre esas personas, así que tome su brazo y me dirigí al bosque con él. Creí que me detendría, pero sonrió y fue conmigo.

-Es mucho más tranquilo aquí, ¿no crees? -dije acercándome a la orilla del río.

Me extraño que no me respondiera, así que me volví, y sentí sus labios sobre los míos antes de poder decir algo más.

Me entregue por completo a ese beso y sonreí aun mientras lo besaba.

-Te amo -dije cuando la falta de aire no obligo a separarnos.

-Y yo a ti -respondió recargándome en un árbol y volviendo a besarme.

Rodee su cuello con mis manos en un desesperado intento de acercarlo más a mí. Cada vez que lo besaba, sentía que me alejaba cada vez más de él y con más rapidez, pero no negativamente, más bien era como si la cercanía entre nosotros fuera cada vez más _insuficiente_ , no puedo describirlo muy bien… pero eso era lo que sentía, así que quería tenerlo siempre cada vez más cerca de mí.

-Te amo -repetí besando la comisura de sus labios.

Sentí su lengua sobre mis labios un par de mordiscos leves antes de que me besara de nuevo.

Se apartó un poco de mí y me abrazo.

-Y yo a ti -susurro despacio en mi oído.

Me estremecí al sentir su cálido aliento en mi cuello.

Me miro con cariño y sentí que me perdía en su mirada. Sonreí atontada ante su mirada.

-No me importa lo que diga nadie… te amo, Allen -suspire deslizando mis manos desde su cuello hasta sus mejillas.

Lo atraje hacia mí y volví a besarlo. Incluso cuando la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente me negué a soltarlo. No me habría importado morir de asfixia si era por besarlo, pero él se apartó y me abrazo besando mi cuello suavemente. Bese su mejilla sintiendo sus labios en mi cuello, no quería que se detuviera pero, por desgracia, tampoco podíamos pasarnos todo el día allí.

Se apartó de mí y tomo mi mano para volver.

Lo amaba, definitivamente no me importaba nada más.

.-.-.-.

Caminaba a su lado hacia casa de Miku y Luka.

-Rin.

Alce la vista y lo mire.

-¿Sí?

-Tengo que ver a Yuuma, ¿no te molesta?

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-No importa, ve.

Después lo pensé un poco y me alivie de que se fuera. No habría sido muy agradable para Miku verlo.

Llegué a casa de Miku y Luka. La puerta estaba entreabierta así que pase.

-Miku, Luka, ¿están aquí…?

Me pare en seco al ver a Miku llorando en brazos de Luka.

-¡N-no… es… ju-justo! -grito entre sollozos.

Luka alzo la cara y me miro.

-Rilliane…

Miku alzo su cara y también me miro.

Me aterre y me sorprendí al ver su cara enrojecida y cubierta de lágrimas. Espere que volviera a ocultar su cara en el regazo de su prima, pero en vez de eso se quedó mirándome con…

Rencor.

-Tú… ¡¿qué haces aquí?! -chilló intentando levantarse torpemente e ir hacia mí, pero Luka se lo impidió.

-¡Tú! ¡VETE! ¡¿qué tienes que seguir jodiéndome?! ¡vete! ¡vete de aquí y déjame en paz!

Era incapaz de moverme. Luka tomo los brazos de Miku y la llevo a su cuarto.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede allí, atónita, con un fuerte sentimiento de culpa arraigado en mí y oprimiendo mi pecho. Tan absorta había estado en mi propia felicidad que me había olvidado por completo de lo que Miku estaba pasando por nuestra culpa.

Luka volvió a salir con una expresión cansada en el rostro.

-Por favor disculpa todo esto, Rin-chan.

Reaccione al oír su voz.

-Ella… ¿esta así por Allen?

-Así es, cuándo me dijo que Kagamine-san había terminado con ella estaba no estaba precisamente feliz, pero tampoco gritaba. Después de eso empezó a sollozar y me dijo que no era justo que le hiciera eso, si ella le quería tanto, después empezó a gritar que la única culpable eras tú, que por tú culpa Kagamine-san la había dejado -suspiro- parece que hice bien en darle raíz de doncella.

-¿le diste raíz de doncella?

-Sabía que Kagamine-san terminaría con ella tarde o temprano, habría sido problemático que estuviera embarazada.

Bajé la cara. Sí, bien podría ser mi culpa, mía y solo mía, porque Allen estaba enamorado de mí, porque yo era para él todo, porque él había usado a Miku para olvidarse de mí.

-No me sorprende en absoluto que esto haya pasado.

Alce la cara con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Seguro di un tono de acusación, porque Luka se disculpó rápidamente.

-No me malentiendas, no tengo en mal a tu hermano para nada, es solo que siempre supe él amaba a alguien más.

Me puse rígida y seguí mirando con apremio.

-¿A-alguien más?

-Sí, desde hace años que lo sabía.

-¿Eso te molesta?

-No en realidad, solo me pregunto por qué le habrá hecho algo así a Miku. Él no es así.

Baje la mirada.

-¿Sabes? Siempre creí que estaba enamorado de Yukina Freesis, la hija de ese mercader francés al que tú padre compro dos caballos.

Sentí un atisbo de celos hacerse presentes, cosa que era una estupidez, puesto yo sabía que Allen me amaba solo a mí, pero también sabía lo que él había sentido por esa niña.

-¿E-en serio?

-Sí, ¿no te molesta?

-¿Molestarme? -inquirí asustada- ¿por qué habría de molestarme?

-No sé, él siempre ha sido muy celoso contigo, creí que tú lo serías con él.

Trate de pensar que hubiera sentido de sentir por él únicamente lo que se suponía que sintiera, pero me resulto imposible.

-A-ah, pues no.

Me levanté y me fui sintiéndome aún un tanto culpable.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a:**

 **Holaaaaaaaa! Le diré algo, este fic no va a tener exceso de romance porque planeo apegarlo más a la realidad, y bueno este fic ha sido corto (promedio de 1200 palabras por cap) porque honestamente no me gusto mucho, aggghhh ¡juro que jamás volveré a escribir en primera persona! Pero igual no importa saben había pensado en que Miku le hiciera un show a Len pero no se me hizo de acuerdo con su personaje ni justo tampoco, o sea pobrecita Miku, no tuvo la culpa. Por cierto, recuerdan cuando les pregunte qe personaje creían que era porque pz ni yo sabia xD Ah, si no lo notaron ya me volví a cambiar el nombre volví a ser liraz pero ahora hagane, xD**

 **PREGUNTA: ¿creen que soy presumida o creida? ¿o como creen que soy? Respondan CON LA VERDAD!**

 **Bueno esperen el prox cap con mucha ilusión porque ok no se porque dije eso y FALTA MUY POCO para el LEMMON así que desactiven su filtro 18+ xD**

 **Igual no importa nada de esto lo amo tanto que los un día les sacare los ojos y me los comeré con todo mi cariño! bye bye bye se cuidan!**

 **Dianis Mar: claro ya te acepte 7u7 una pregunta así bien hentai, Len posesivo y celoso…. ¿en el lemmon o en su actitud? xDDD**

 **AnHell: [Respuesta por PM]**

 **Lalala: jajajajajaja descuida falta muuuuuy poco para el lemmon gracias por el apoyo y por el review y gracias!**

 **SarEma29: claro que si! Viva el rin x Len! Siii wiiiiiiiii jajaj les dije que no era tan mala como para poner a miku embarazada! Todos alabemos a luka! Espero no tardar tanto para el prox cap!**

 **BatyLove: lamento no dar lo más cursi que tenga, pero decididamente lo dare en el otro fic y los prox caps! Y bueno yo soy (sin intención de petulancia) la líder, no por otra cosa sino porque soy digamos la que les dice que digan lo que piensan la que las defiende la que se agarra a trancazos con otros por ellas, la que le hace caras a los profes, y en ocasiones el chibi xDD y de anime soy la yandere mitad brabucona mitad ratón de biblioteca, o sea la que toda la vida suspenden pero que va a la cabeza en calificaciones xDDD**

 **Sorayahikarine: Claro que va a empezar las cursilerías! Y nofo, Miku no esta embarazada, NOOO Anto respira! Reacciona! *le tira un yunque y grita* descuida esta vivo!**

 **Matta ne minna-sama!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Cuando llegué a casa vi que Allen aún no había regresado, me sorprendí un poco del hecho de que aún no volviera. Suspire recordando que él nunca me decía nada acerca de sus propios problemas, así que no tenía idea de lo que lo mantuviera ocupado en ese momento.

-Rilliane.

Alcé la vista y vi a mi madre mirándome extrañada desde la puerta. Me contuve de suspirar.

-¿Necesitas algo?

Me miro con el ceño fruncido, pero no me riño.

-Hay alguien que quiere verte.

Me levante imaginando de quién se trataría. Puesto que venía de ver a Miku y a Luka, solo podía ser Kaito.

Baje con mal disimulada impaciencia. Me acerque a la puerta, pero no era Kaito quien me esperaba allí, sino Oliver.

-Hola, querida Rilliane.

-Oliver…

Él sonrió.

-¿No te alegras de verme, Rin-chan?

No, no me alegraba de verlo, peor fingí una sonrisa.

-Claro, Oliver, es solo que me sorprende verte por aquí.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?

No quería, sabía que podrían pensarse muchas cosas si Allen o alguien más me veía, pero al estar mi madre justo detrás y por eso verme desprovista de una excusa, acepte.

-Claro.

Hacía dos meses que había conocido a Oliver, lo había conocido un día en el bosque, antes de saber que estaba enamorada de Allen. Lo deje acercarse porque era muy amable conmigo y además me recordaba a mi hermano. Él me había dicho que Len iba a irse con Miku a la capital, y también otras cosas, cosas acerca de mi hermano que casi llegue a creer en mis peores momentos… y que, en realidad, podían ser ciertas desde una determinada perspectiva -por ejemplo, dijo alguna vez que Allen solo planeaba usar a Miku y dejarla a su suerte en la Capital después-, o que eran netamente ciertas, pero nada de eso me impedía seguir amándolo, ¿quién lo conocía mejor que yo? Nuestra madre definitivamente no, nuestro padre tal vez, pero él ya no estaba, así que la única que podía decir con certeza que lo conocía era yo.

-¿Te sucede algo? Estas más callada de lo normal.

-¿De lo normal? Lo haces ver como si siempre fuera callada.

-Conmigo lo eres.

Suspiré.

-Dime algo, Rilliana…

-Rilliane.

Él siempre pronunciaba mal mi nombre a propósito, para hacerme rabiar.

-Rilliane, ¿puedo saber de quién estás enamorada?

Me sobresalte tanto que tropecé y casi caí al suelo.

-No estoy enamorada.

-Claro que lo estás. Y creo saber de quién.

Mire nerviosa hacia otro lado.

-No sé de qué estás hablando, Oliver…

-Sí lo sabes. Estás enamorada de una personita que se parece a mí y a quién yo conozco bien.

Maldición, si Oliver había averiguado que yo estaba enamorada de Allen allí había terminado todo para los dos.

Sentí su mano girarme por la cintura y nuestras caras quedaron a la misma altura. La ira empezó a invadirme.

-¡¿Qué se supone que estás hac…?!

Me besó y quede en shock un momento… me enfurecí, alce mi mano y lo golpee.

Agradecí que estuviéramos en el bosque, no tenía ninguna intención de que Allen se enterara de esto.

-Parece que me equivoque -dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Lo miré furiosa.

-¿Qué te has creído?

-Pensé que era yo por quien tanto suspirabas.

-Puedes seguir soñando -dije girándome para irme.

Me detuvo tomando mi brazo y jalándome, pegando mi espalda a su pecho.

-Soberbia y preciosa, igual que una Loba de Invierno -susurro en mi oído, deslizando lentamente su dedo por mi cuello hasta el escote de mi vestido y ascendiendo su otra mano por mi vientre- Apuesto a que ni su pelaje debe ser tan suave como tu piel…

Sentí un escalofrío. Admito que me asuste al principio, pero después me indigne en gran medida, ¿quién se creía para tomarse tanta confianza? Solo había una persona podía tocarme así, y que por cierto _aún_ no lo había hecho… ruborizada, sacudí la cabeza para me apartar de mi mente tan inoportunos e indecorosos pensamientos y me giré bruscamente para apartarme de él.

-¡¿Estás loco?!

Él rio.

-Solo estaba bromeando.

-Sabes que no me gustan las bromas.

-Vale, tan solo quería darte un beso.

-Ya lo has hecho, ya puedes irte.

Sonrió.

-Déjame acercarme como algo más que un amigo, cómo un pañuelo para tus lágrimas de amor, si quieres, y te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

Puse los ojos en blanco, fastidiada por su ridículo intento de seducirme con una charla que él consideraba tan erótica y poética. No le respondí y empecé a caminar.

-Ningún mal te hace aceptar un poco de diversión -dijo caminado a mi altura- Una noche es todo lo que te pido.

Me contuve de volver a golpearlo.

-Deja de decir estupideces si no quieres que mi Allen te mate.

-¿Tu Allen? -no vi, pero podría jurar que estaba sonriendo.

-Mi hermano.

-Ah, claro, tu caballero que se encarga de apartar de ti a los indeseables, pero no te he pedido nada que ponga tu _inocencia_ en peligro, me refería aun noche para charlar y pasar un momento a solas contigo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-No.

Me interne en el bosque agradeciendo que dejara de seguirme.

Camine por un rato, deseando tener a Josefine conmigo para correr un poco. Escuche un caballo acercarse a galope y temí que Kaito anduviera de caza, pero no era él, era Allen.

-¿Rin? ¿Qué haces aquí? Podría ser peligroso.

Sonreí. Estaba deseando apartar de mis labios el sabor de Oliver.

-No te preocupes por todo, estoy bien.

Él me sonrió. Aparte la vista sonrojada, recordando la forma en que Oliver me había tocado, y lo que yo había pensado…

-Ven -sentí su brazo alzarme por la cintura y subirme a Innovador.

-¡Whoa! ¡O-oye, estás loco!

Él rio.

-No exageres -dijo besando mi hombro derecho.

-Me has asustado.

-Lo siento.

Me recargué en su pecho respirando el aroma a pinos que se había arraigado a su ropa de tanto viajar por ese bosque.

-¿Dónde has estad…?

Me interrumpió besándome. Se aparto suavemente de mí y me sonrió. Bajamos en un claro.

-Comes demasiadas naranjas -dijo recargándose en un árbol y sonriéndome.

Lo miré interrogante.

-Algo que todos saben -dije.

Me abrazo por la cintura y me beso.

-Tus labios siempre saben a naranjas.

Sonreí y camine con él hasta mucho más adentro del bosque.

-Espero que tú conozcas esta zona, porque yo ya me perdí.

Allen rio.

-Sí, la conozco. Ven, tienes que ver algo.

Lo seguí hasta una zona más despejada… con naranjos.

Miré sorprendida. ¡Un montón de naranjas y Allen para mí sola! Seguro había encontrado el paraíso.

-¡Es hermoso!

-Sabía que te gustaría -dijo volviendo a reír.

Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Qué haces ahí?

-Te veo. Te vez adorable corriendo de un lado a otro por naranjas, como cuando éramos niños.

Me ruborice y sonreí. Corte un par de naranjas y me senté a su lado.

-Te amo -dije besando su mejilla.

-Y yo a ti, naranjita.

Reí avergonzada, él me llamaba así para molestarme cuando éramos pequeños.

-¡N-no me d-digas así!

Allen rio.

-¡Te ves adorable!

Me recargue en su pecho y me comí una naranja. Me inundo una profunda paz. Ahí, en medio del bosque, abrazada a él podía olvidarme, al menos por un momento, de que el mundo existía, al menos por un momento podía permitirme amar libremente a Len sin ningún temor. El amor tiene demasiadas formas, ¿por qué nuestra forma de amor tenía que ser mala? ¿no es esa una decisión personal que no daña a nadie? ¿Qué importa la forma en que se amen dos corazones si no lastiman a nadie más? No era justo, lo que yo sentía por él era mucho más sincero que lo que muchos decían sentir.

Preferí dejar de pensar en eso antes de deprimirme de nuevo.

Sonreí mirando a mi hermano.

-Toma -dije pasándole un trozo de naranja.

Él negó.

-Sabes que no me gustan.

Sonreí.

-Nunca te han gustado las naranjas, y aun así siempre las traías para mí.

Acaricio mi cabello y beso mi frente.

-No deberías comer tantas naranjas, podrías enfermarte.

Reí.

-No te preocupes tanto, además tú siempre me traías naranjas de tus primeros viajes.

-Eso era diferente.

-¿En qué?

-Esas te las daba yo.

Sonreí y le di un leve empujón.

-Cómetela, no te matará un pedazo tan pequeño.

Él suspiro.

-Lo que hago por ti.

Volví a reír.

-Que dramático eres.

-Y así me quieres.

-Así es -dije volviendo a recargarme en su pecho.

-Vale ya lo hice, y te juro que no lo volveré a hacer jamás.

Reí, y una idea se pasó por mi mente. Sonreí.

-Vale, entonces déjame saciar una duda.

Lo bese metiendo mi lengua en su boca, aún con el sabor de la naranja. Él emitió un sonido de sorpresa, pero no tardo en corresponderme. No deje un solo rincón de su boca sin saborear, y me negué a soltarlo hasta que respirar fue extremadamente necesario.

-V-vale…-dije jadeando- tienes razón… las naranjas me gustan más cuando me las das tú…

Él rio y volvió a besarme. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y pasé mis piernas sobre las suyas, con intención de estar más cerca de él. Aún para lo desvergonzada que yo podía llegar a ser, incluso en mí el decoro tenía cierta influencia, pero aun así no podía seguir ocultando de mí misma el fuerte deseo que sentía por él.

-Te amo -jadeamos al mismo tiempo.

No bien pronunciadas esas palabras volvió a besarme. Hubiera querido hacer mucho más que besarlo, pero no podía.

Me detuve y volví a recostarme en su pecho. Ya era casi de noche y empezaba a enfriar.

-Rin, tengo que viajar mañana.

No me sentí feliz, pero tampoco iba a hacerle una rabieta por eso.

-E-entiendo… cuídate, por favor.

Me abrazo con fuerza y beso mi cabello.

-Rin, te amo, nunca lo olvides, por favor, aunque pase cualquier… quiero que siempre lo sepas…

Me inquiete ante sus palabras, pero preferí no preguntar.

-Lo sé, te juro que jamás lo olvidare, recuérdalo tú también… siempre recuerda que lo que siento… nunca va a cambiar… aunque estemos lejos… y, por favor, no seas tan temerario, sé que… sé que quieres honrar la memoria de papá, pero piensa en todo lo que sintió mamá cuando él murió… me dolió mucho perder a papá… pero ni siquiera me atrevo a imaginar que tú… -las palabras murieron en mis labios, no fui capaz de siquiera mencionarlo.

-Te juro que tendré cuidado…

Me refugie más en su pecho.

-Si no fueras un Guardián y no fuéramos hermanos…

No fui capaz de continuar esa frase, y me arrepentí al instante de haberla empezado.

Él redoblo la fuerza de sus brazos, como si temiera que desapareciera o algo así.

-Rilliane, si pudiera crear una realidad en que pudiéramos estar juntos… te juro que lo haría…

Sonreí esperando que no viera las lágrimas que empezaban a resbalar por mi cara y puse un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Ya lo has hecho… Len, tú eres lo único que necesito para ser feliz, no me importa cómo ni en dónde, no necesito que crees una realidad, _tú_ eres mi única realidad, eres lo único que yo quiero y lo único que necesito, así que, por favor, cuídate y vuelve, te estaré esperando, igual que siempre.

No deje que me respondiera, porque no quería llorar más, no quería deprimirlo a él también, así que lo bese y me recosté en su pecho.

-Te amo -susurro besando mi cuello.

-Y yo a ti.

.-.-.-.

Nos quedamos dormidos. Al día siguiente me despertó besándome.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estamos? -dije levantándome

Él se echó a reír y me ayudo a levantarme.

-Ya despierta, tenemos que volver a casa.

No vi a Innovador por ningún lado.

Len parecía de buen humor.

-Parece que se fue -se echó a reír de nuevo- vale, al menos es inteligente.

Sonreí.

-Ya que tendremos que volver a pie.

Él me sonrió.

-Nada de eso.

Me dijo que abrazara su cuello, se transformó en lobo y echo a correr.

No pude evitar gritar en un principio, era realmente rápido, incluso veía borroso el bosque.

En menos de diez minutos estábamos en la primera fila de árboles. Retomo su forma humana y me bajo.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal?

Empecé a reír.

-¡Estás loco!

-Algo.

-Eres muy rápido.

-En muchas otra cosas.

Reí y le di un beso fugaz antes de entrar al pueblo.

Volvimos a casa, como lo esperaba, nuestra madre llego a darnos un sermón.

-¿En dónde se habían metido? Rilliane te exijo que me expliques porque no llegaste ayer, ¿qué hiciste con ese chico?

Note que Allen fruncía el ceño.

 _Gracias, madre_.

-¡Claro que nada! Yo… estuve en casa de Miku y Luka.

Mi madre alzo una ceja.

-Claro, justo después de que te fuiste con él.

-¡Deja de pensar estupideces! ¿quién crees que soy?

Se acercó a mí y tomo mi mentón bruscamente.

-¡Kya! ¿qué rayos estás haciendo?

-Tus labios están hinchados.

No se me ocurrió algo coherente que contestar, pero por fortuna, Allen atravesó bruscamente su brazo, golpeando la mano de mi madre y obligándola a soltarme.

-No la toques -dijo dando un paso delante de mí.

-¿También tú? Te has vuelto muy irresponsable.

Lo vi negar con la cabeza.

-Estoy cansado y tengo que hacer un viaje.

Subió a bañarse y yo subí a mi habitación antes de que me siguiera interrogando, además de que tenía que pensar en cómo explicarle lo de Oliver.

Me bale y me cambié, evitándolo un poco, pero él no parecía tener interés en preguntar.

-¿Vas a irte con Yuuma-san?

-Así es.

-Ten mucho cuidado.

Se acercó a mí y me beso.

-Lamento lo de tus labios, casi nos descubren -dijo rozando sus labios con los míos.

Sonreí.

-Casi.

-Si mamá va estarte molestando por eso mientras no estoy, que valga la pena -murmuro besándome profundamente.

Me sobresalte al escuchar a mi madre subir las escaleras.

-Vamos.

Bajamos y nos encontramos a nuestra madre a media escalera.

-Allen, tienes una visita.

A juzgar por el brillo de su mirada, creí que sería Miku, después de todo ella no sabia que ellos habían terminado.

Allen abrió la puerta una figura de rojo se arrojó sobre él.

-¡Len-kun!

Se alzó un poco y pude ver su cara, al tiempo que escuchaba a Len nombrarla.

-¡Yukina!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **n/A:**

 **Holaa!**

 **Quiubo les gustaron mis cursilerías AUN NO con el hetai chamacos noni noni noni cofcofcofcap24cofcofcof la preguta la hice porque una amaiga me dijo "si sigues habalndoles así te van a mandar a al carajo"**

 **PREGUNTA: (hay ya me sentí German ewe #UyQueMalota) Cual eres en tu grupo de amigos? No se esta pregunta me surgio por que una querida lectora me pregunto eso y pense cual serán ellos? No importa si no responden!**

 **Gracias a los que respondieron la otra pregunta, no voy a decir mucho porque estoy conectada a las tres de la mañana.**

 **Sorayahikarine: holaaaaaa! Y pobre anto, bueno gracias jeje es que no me gusta que ofrce muy poca perspectiva xDD JAJAJAJJAA ESPARRAGUERA! AJAJJAJAJAJAJ mori con eso! Jajjajjajaj suerte! Avísame en cuanto subas tu fic! Ansias ansias!**

 **AnHell: así es! Estoy vengándome por lo que me hicieron! No en realidad no , es solo que mi anticuada filosofía el sexo viene después de que uno se enamora, no soy muy creyente de eso de conocerse en la cama (o en el piso, o en el auto o en donde sea, tu entiendes). Bueno, gracias, sí se escribir bien en primera persona pero no me gusta, es decir, ofrece una perpectiva muy escasa que se limita un solo personaje y no es muy practica para mi que llego a tener un buen de co-protagonista y antagonistas, y no me gusta eso de poner los famosos POVs, aquí mi idea original era que solo narrara Len, pero eso seria DEMASIADO monótono para ustedes y para mí, y gracias por responder a mi pregunta, te confesare que me lo pensé varias veces antes de pedirte ayuda, por orgullo, si lo sabe dios que lo sepa el mundo, así es soy muy orgullosa, no suelo pedir ayuda pero no por que no le su lugar a la otra persona sino porque considero débil pedir ayuda (algo ridículo desde luego, por eso estoy como estoy) pero me trague el orgullo porque NECESITABA esa ayuda, xD y descuida es agradable hablar (bueno leer) con/a alguien que tenga algo bueno que contar!**

 **Dianis Mar: gracias por responder! Y hentai… digo cursilerías horneándose!**

 **SarEma29: Todos alabemos a luka! Y por dios no soy tan mala, no podría hacer eso! Y gracias por responder a mi pregunta, espero que este cap te haya gustado!**

 **BatyLove: tu tampoco tienes novio? Bienvenida al club de corazones soli… *le cae un zapato* digo, te entiendo y aunque se me pase la mano? Jejejeje lucha libre e.e ejjejej wow te admiro es genial que te lleves bien con todos yo…. No la doy jejeje**


	22. Chapter 22

**Ly Li: imporante que lean las notas finales!**

 **Yo: ya sabran quien es ella… ¬¬**

 **Capítulo 22**

¿Yukina? ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí?

-¿Yukina?

-¿Qué ocurre Len-kun, no te alegra verme?

-Cl-claro, pero podrías… bueno…

Ella empezó a reír y se quito de encima.

-Lo siento, ya me conoces.

Se levanto y saludo a Rin.

-Rilliane-san, ¿me recuerdas?

-Eh… ¿Yukina Freesis?

-¡Así es! ¡me alegro tanto de estar con ustedes! Logre convencer a mi padre de que me dejara venir hasta acá ¡no fue fácil! ¡Imagínalo! ¡Venir desde Mongolia!

-¡Espera, no…!

Rin me miro alzando una ceja y sonreí culpablemente.

-¡No me digas que no le dijiste nada de que ibas a Mongolia! Maldición no has cambiado nada, niño.

Sonreí aliviado de que Rin no pareciera enfadada.

Yukina le sonrió a Rin.

-En verdad que no ha cambiado en nada -rio.

Rilliane le sonrió.

-Siempre ha tenido esa costumbre, -me miro- ¿cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en el suelo?

Me levante sonriendo, observando lo ligeramente hinchados que estaban sus labios. Quise besarla, pero Yukina estaba ahí.

-¿Qué te da tanta gracia? -pregunto Rilliane sonriéndome.

-Nada especial, recuerdos…

La vi sonrojarse y voltear la cara.

-Vamos, ¡cuéntenme algo!

Rin le sonrió y la condujo a su habitación.

-Primero instálate, Yuki-chan

-Vale, vale, pero Len-kun y yo tenemos una charla pendiente.

La ayude con su maleta mientras trataba de adivinar que charla podíamos tener pendiente. No me concentre demasiado en eso, porque rápidamente volví a centrar mis pensamientos en el chico que había mencionado mi madre, Rin no me había dicho nada y yo no le había preguntado, no quería que se enfadara, pero no se me ocurría nadie más que Oliver.

-Aghh, Allen espero que jamás te cases, desconoces por completo los conceptos de "decir la verdad" y "escuchar".

-¿Eh? Creo que no te puse atención.

Ella y Rilliane rieron.

-¡Lo dicho!

-Lo siento.

Rilliane se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió.

-Estás muy distraído, hermanito, ¿en qué piensas?

Fuera quizás mi imaginación, pero creo que no estaba realmente feliz.

-En nada, ya te dije recuerdos…

Volví a sonreír al verla sonrojarse de nuevo.

-Vamos, me gustaría saludar a ese chico pelirrojo con el que fuiste la última vez.

-Lamento decirte que tiene los ojos puestos en Luka.

-¡Tonto, no para eso! Solo quiero saludarle.

Me levante.

-Está bien.

-Yo los alcanzare después, tengo algunas cosas que hacer -dijo Rilliane sonriendo.

.-.-.-.

Me sentía un poco incómodo, tenía muy presentes mis propios sentimientos por Rilliane, pero… supongo que el primer amor nunca se olvida…

-Cuéntame, Len-kun, ¿cómo va todo con Hatsune-san?

-Ah… bueno… mejor no mencionemos eso, ¿vale?

-¿Terminaste con ella?

Suspiré.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues… por muchas cosas…

-No te ofendas, pero nunca me tragué eso de que ella te gustará. Nunca mostraste ese tipo de interés en ella.

-Supongo que no.

-¿Por qué la aceptaste entonces?

-No tenía opción.

Yukina miro hacia otro lado.

-Nee, a Rilliane-san le gusta alguien ¿cierto?

-N-no lo sé.

-Ese día mientras esperaba con Yuuma-san a que volvieras me hablo de un tal Oliver.

De nuevo, me pregunte si _ese chico_ al que había mencionado mi madre -y del que Rin no me había dicho nada- sería Oliver.

-¿En serio? No sé nada sobre algo así.

-¿Crees que ella se haya quedado para ir a verlo?

Trate de no pensar en eso.

-L-lo dudó.

Yukina rio.

-No seas celoso con ella, si quiere ir a ver a alguien es mejor que no interfieras.

-Si tú lo dices.

Ella se detuvo.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-No había pensado en lo incomodo que sería para ti ir a ver a Hatsune-san…

Mire hacia otro lado.

-Pues…

-Olvida lo de ir a su casa, mejor volvamos con Rin, ¡para que te estés tranquilo de que no está con ningún Oliver!

Sonreí.

-Por favor…

-¡Vamos!

Camine con ella aparentando tranquilidad, pero la idea que estuviera con Oliver no me agradaba mucho.

Entramos a la casa, pero solo vimos a mi madre.

-Madre, ¿dónde está Rilliane?

-Salió un poco después que ustedes.

-¿No sabes a dónde fue?

-No.

Yukina me sonrió pero no dijo nada.

Volvimos a salir, aunque no me quede tranquilo.

-¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora? ¿dónde crees que este Rilliane-san?

-N-no lo sé… -trataba de no pensar que estuviera con Oliver.

Yo confiaba en Rilliane, pero el mero hecho de que estuviera con Oliver me desagradaba.

Yukina rió.

-¡Enseguida se te nota!

-¿E-eh?

-Eres muy celoso con Rilliane-san, ven, ella pasaba tiempo en el bosque desde que éramos niños, quizás la veamos.

La seguí aún tratando de apartar de mi mente que estuviera con Oliver.

-Déjala un poco, no me digas que por eso no la has comprometido con nadie porque te golpeare.

Reí.

-No es por eso, ella hasta ahora no se ha interesado en nadie.

Yukina me sonrió.

-Oh, y no te has preocupado de interesarla en nadie.

Volví a reír.

-Bueno, quizás tengas razón, pero qué importa, si ella es feliz.

Yukina me abrazo.

-¡No has cambiado nada! ¡Sigues siendo igual de adorable que hace cinco años!

Reí. Seguí caminando con ella por horas, hasta casi el anochecer.

Recordé que el toque de queda estaba próximo, así que iba a decirle que volviéramos, pero escuche pisadas familiares. Lobos.

-¿Len-kun, que sucede?

-Quédate cerca de mí.

Desenfunde mis espadas y mire por todos lados, tratando de divisar algo. Lentamente, aparecieron dos lobos, uno rubio y uno castaño.

Yukina ahogo un grito y se acerco más a mí.

Deje un gruñido de furia.

- _Das ist feige angriff, wenn ich nicht zu transformieren_ *

Yukina me miro sin entender lo que dije, pero rápidamente volvió a concentrarse en mantenerse lejos de los lobos y cerca de mí.

Escuche más pisadas, pero fui demasiado lento y tarde en volverme.

-¡Len-kun!

Yukina me empujo y trato de apartarse del ataque de un tercer lobo, pero no movió la bastante rápido, y recibió una mordida en el costado derecho.

-¡YUKINA!

Me acerque a ella tan rápido como pude, y verifique que sus heridas eran _muy_ graves.

-Mierda…

Ya que estaba semiinconsciente, pensé que bien podía transformarme, pero me pareció mejor seguir como humano, era más fácil moverse con esa forma.

-Que cobarde, atacarme cuando no puedo transformarme… -repetí tratando de adivinar quienes podría ser.

El castaño trató de atacarme por un costado, como a Yukina, pero lo detuve cortándole una pata delantera con mi espada.

Retrocedió aullando, pero antes de que pudiera volver a atacarlo, el lobo rubio que había atacado a Yukina le mordió el cuello y se lo llevo antes de que la debilidad lo hiciera recuperar la forma humana.

Eso me dejo únicamente con el tercer lobo rubio.

Me transforme y peleé con él. Intente matarlo mordiendo su cuello, pero me mordió en el lomo. Antes de que pudiera matarme, retome mi forma humana y lo atravesé con mi espada.

Me aparte y vi cuando la debilidad física lo hizo recuperar la forma humana.

-Yohio… -murmure.

Un gemido de dolor por parte de Yukina me hizo volverme hacia ella. Después investigaría a los otros dos.

Cargue a Yukina tratando de detener la hemorragia de su costado atándole con fuerza un trozo de mi camisa.

Por fortuna, ya que en ese pueblo la mayoría de los accidentes y las heridas ocurrían en el bosque, la casa del Doctor Hatsune estaba muy cerca.

La lleve allí. Yuuma estaba afuera.

-¡Pero qué…! ¡¿qué carajo le has hecho a Freesis-san?!

-Luego te explico, tengo que ver a Luka…

Me ayudo llevar a Yukina adentro.

-¡Kagamine-san! ¿qué sucede? ¿quién es ella? -exclamo Luka al vernos- por dios, ¡¿eso es una mordida?!

-Te lo diré después… ¡haz algo, maldita sea! -grite al verla paralizada.

Luka reacciono y empezó a tratar la herida de Yukina.

-¡¿Siguen ahí?! ¡Váyanse, saldré cuando ella este bien!

Salí con Yuuma a la sala de estar.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso? ¿Quién la ha atacado?

-No lo sé, eran tres…

-¿Los mataste?

Negué con la cabeza.

-Solo a uno, era Yohio…

Miku paso corriendo en dirección a la puerta y salió sin siquiera mirarnos.

Tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos, culpándome de que Yukina estuviera así.

-Mierda… yo estaba con ella… debí ser más rápido…

Yuuma no dijo nada, no supe si pensaba igual o estaba pensando en algo más.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasó, ni me percate hasta que volví a escuchar la puerta y vi a Miku y a Rilliane allí.

Rin se me acerco corriendo y tomó mi cara entre sus manos. Por un segundo me aterre creyendo que iba a besarme aun con Miku y Yuuma allí -y a juzgar por la cara de Miku, debió haber pensado lo mismo-, pero en lugar de eso junto su frente con la mía.

-Estas bien… creí… menos mal…

Se apartó un poco de mí y me pregunto por Yukina. Miku entro con Luka a atender a Yukina.

-Ella… -baje la cabeza.

-Esta… está viva… cierto…

Asentí.

-Lo siento… debí haber sido más rápido…

Me abrazo.

-No te culpes, sé que hiciste todo lo que pudiste… -susurro en mi oído.

No respondí, pero estaba decidido a encontrar a quienes nos habían atacado. Una nueva razón para aceptar convertirme en líder.

-¡Len, también estás herido!

-Es una herida superficial, puedo esperar.

Casi una hora después, Luka salió con el vestido manchado de sangre. Se desplomo en una silla.

-Está bien, le quedara una horrible cicatriz, pero está viva, un poco más y le habrían atravesado todos los órganos.

Suspire un poco aliviado.

-Se tendrá que quedar aquí, necesita descansar por al menos dos semanas, Miku la esta cuidando ahora, no podrán verla hasta ma… ¡Kagamine-san! ¡¿por qué tienes tanta sangre en la espalda?!

Se acercó corriendo a mí y me insistió en dejarla atender mi herida.

Horas después Luka nos insistió en irnos y dejar a Yukina con ella.

-Tranquilos, yo la cuidaré bien, por ahora está fuera de peligro, Kagamine-san debes descansar, Rin-chan asegúrate de que no ande haciendo tonterías.

Rin le sonrió y volvió conmigo a casa.

-Len, aún vas a viajar, ¿cierto?

Asentí.

Ella suspiro.

-Sé que nada de lo que diga te detendrá, pero ten cuidado, por favor…

Entramos a nuestra casa, agradeciendo que nuestra madre no estuviera.

-Tranquila, me iré en dos días más, te prometo que tendré cuidado…

Me incline y la besé antes de subir las escaleras.

-Por cierto… ¿a dónde fuiste esta mañana?

Ella aparto la vista.

-Ten cuidado -dijo ayudándome a subir, evadiendo la pregunta.

-¿Rin?

-A ningún lado, mamá me envió a comprar algunas cosas.

-Pase por el pueblo con Yukina y no te vi.

-¿E-en serio?

Fruncí el ceño, ¿por qué me mentía? ¿En dónde había estado que no me lo quería decir? O lo que me aterrorizaba más, ¿con _quién_?

La gire con brusquedad y la recargue en la puerta. No me detuve a ver su expresión y la besé sujetando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza.

-Tú eres mía -dije en su oído pasando mi lengua por su cuello, antes de volver a besarla.

No me importo cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente, y abrí la puerta con mi mano libre, cayendo sobre ella en el suelo de mi habitación. Cuando note que ella ya no me correspondía, abrí los ojos y vi que me miraba entre confundida y asustada. Sonreí mientras seguía besándola.

- _Solo_ mía, Rilliane… -murmure casi inaudiblemente recargado mis manos sobre las suyas.

-A-Allen, ten cuidado… se abrirán tus heridas…

Solté sus manos y volví a besarla sujetando su rostro. Quería dejarle claro que ella era mía haciendo más que besarla, pero me empujo y quedo encima de mí.

-Tus heridas se abrirán… -dijo levantándose y jalando mis manos para que hiciera lo mismo.

Me empujo a mi cama y me beso antes de irse.

-Creo… que la asuste… -murmure sonriendo.

.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, me desperté bastante temprano. Me levante recordando el viaje que debía hacer, y pensando en ir a ver a Yukina antes, y recordé la que había hecho la noche anterior. Sonreí, aunque me pregunte si Rin estaría enfadada, por su expresión, era obvio que la había asustado, yo no solía ser así con ella, pero hervía de celos al pensar que ella hubiera estado con Oliver esa tarde. Supuse que no tenía por qué quejarme, yo sabía lo que ella sentía por mí, y después de todo yo había estado con Yukina, pero aun así, Rilliane podía ser astuta pero también muy inocente algunas veces, y me temía que Oliver pudiera lastimarla.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la suya. Entreabrí la puerta silenciosamente y vi que ya estaba levantada. Estaba justo frente a la ventana, tenía las manos apoyadas en el alfeizar, así que pude ver la huella amoratada de una de sus muñecas.

No pude evitar sentirme un tanto culpable, así que fui antes de que se percatara de que estaba allí.

Casi dos horas después, la escuche bajar las escaleras.

-Buenos días -dijo sonriéndome.

-Buenos días -respondí besándola.

Me aparto suavemente, cosa que me hizo pensar que realmente estaba enojada, pero me sonrió.

-¿Vas a ir a ver a Yuki-chan?

-Pues…

-Te alcanzare después, tengo que a salir.

Fruncí el ceño y trate de detenerla tomando su brazo, pero se soltó y salió sin mirarme. Me puse la capa y salí detrás de ella, siguiéndola desde cierta distancia para que no lo notara.

Pasó de largo por todo el pueblo y se internó en el bosque. Me fue más fácil ocultarme entre los árboles. Rilliane toco la puerta de una casa de madera casi podrida, me quede observando, esperando que quien abriera no fuera Oliver -o alguien más- y sin saber cómo reaccionaría si era así.

Nadie abrió, pero vi que ella suspiro con alivio, y regreso tan rápido que me fue imposible seguirle el paso sin hacer ruido.

¿A quién había ido a ver? ¿Y porque había ido si no quería? ¿Quién estaba obligándola a ir?

Ni siquiera fui a ver a Yukina, me quede en casa a esperar a que volviera.

Horas más tarde, la vi entrar y suspirar recargándose en la puerta, totalmente ajena a mi presencia.

-¿Te ocurre algo? -dije acercándome.

Ella se sobresaltó.

-A-Allen… yo… creí que estarías con Yukina… -dijo tratando de subir pronto a su habitación.

Se lo impedí recargando mis brazos en la pared.

-¿Qué te trae tan distraída?

-¿Di-distraída? No estoy distraída…

Baje los brazos y me aparte.

-Como quieras.

Salí a ver a Yukina dejando a Rilliane adentro.

Pero ni siquiera alcance a ver a Yuki, me encontré con Yuuma antes de llegar.

-Kagamine-kun, tenemos que irnos.

Pensé un momento en Rilliane, pero asentí.

-Vale, quiero averiguar varias cosas.

-Antes dime, ¿vas a aceptar el cargo o no?

-No lo sé, pero quiero saber quiénes fueron los lobos de ayer.

Me fui con Yuuma esperando que Rilliane estuviera bien en mi ausencia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a:**

 **Por mi bigote teñido, ¡por fin acabe el cap! Rayos tenia una idea totalmente distinta a lo que puse pero así salió ajajajjajjajajaj**

 **Por cierto sabe la razón de que yo a veces hablo como española, como colombiana, como mexicana, etc. Es porque acostumbro escribirme con gente de todos lados y se me pegan las formas xDDD**

 **Tengo algo IMPORTANTE QUE DECIRLES: a partir de hoy se incorpora a las notas finales (SOLO A LAS NOTAS FINALES) mi amiga-enemiga Ly Li.**

 **Yo: esta criaja tiene 12 años y es pesadita, solo sirve para joder así que sopórtenla porfavor y msi disculpas de antemano.**

 **LyLi: holiwisssssssss! Deben estar locos para soportar su chachara pero escrube bien, no hay mucho que decir sobre mi solo estoy aquí para joder a su autora de cuarta y porque he conocido a mi verdadero amor a través de ella así es, amoo a AnHell!**

 **Yo: mentira, solo ama el lemmon.**

 **Lyli: es igual!**

 **Yo:Veran las notas serán más largas porque hicimos una especia de acuerdo, yo no modifico lo que ella dice y ella no modifica yo lo que yo digo, aghh ahórrenme la vergüenza e ignorenla!**

 **Lyli: ahora sus reviews tendrás doble respuesta!**

 **Yo: por favor no se ofendan de lo que les diga ella es así**

 **Bueno que dicen, creyeron que ya les iba a dar su lemmon ¡pues no jajajajajajja! Ok no importa, vera he querido hacer mucho mas cursi el fic, pero no mas no sale! Aggghhhh #LenCeloso jejejejejejjeej**

 **RESPONDER REVIEWS:**

 **Sorayahikarine: genial que tus amigas sean así, así son las mias, y bueno no aquí cuando alguien es así le decimos sencillamente que es muy frio o algo así, en realidad no ponemos mucha atención en eso, aca es mas común que la gente sea EMPALAGOSA o que tus amigos piensen que eres un peluche ¬¬ me ha pasado xD**

 **De Ly Li: quiero ir a España!**

 **Dianis Mar: espero que te haya gustado el cap!**

 **De Ly Li: qe review tan corto… me caes bieeeeen!**

 **AnHell: me alegra que seas inmune a la diabetes, desgraciadamente se me apago la zona azucarada del cerebro y no me sale lo cursi por mas que lo intento.**

 **De Ly Li: asdfghjkl ni se que decir! Amo tu lemmon! Me he leído todas tus historias, soy tu fan numero 1, en serio, deberías escribir más, eres el dios del lemmon!**

 **BatyLove: ya me habías asustado niña! Ya creía NOOO! MI BATY-CHAN no mando review, estará enferma? La habrán atropeyado? (Lyli: mentira, a esta zorra solo le importa tu review) (yo: cállate mentirosa!) Sobre tu historia, es una buena idea, no estoy acostumbrada a las historias PersonajeXLectora, pero no se oye mal. YukiXOliver suena bien, pero Oli-chan es el malo de esta historia y si no eres buena con el lemmon, te puedes apoyar con el Beta Reader que me ayudo a mí. Sé lo que siente no tener con quien decir cosas bonitas ToT**

 **De Ly Li: ya me le declare pero me mando a carajo (Yo: cállate, perra! *le mete una zanahoria en laboca*) me caes bien!**

 **Itzy: Bienvenida! Tu review me salvo la vida, niña, estaba limpiando SIN MUSICA y me llego tu review fue como nacer de nuevo! (LyLi: ¬¬) Ok no, pero en serio gracias por ver mis historia, no olvides pasarte por las demás, espero que te gusten!**

 **De Ly Li: no le creas te quiere enganchar para venderte a los aliens! (Yo: otra vez?! ¬¬)**

 **SarEma29: malaaa! Te extraniooooo**

 **De Ly Li: quien es ella?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo: Alguien matela, por favor…**


	23. Chapter 23

**N/a: Cap narrado por los dos, métanse insulina porque ahora si me salió lo cursi!**

 **Capítulo 23**

Le dije a Yuuma que se adelantara y seguí lentamente por mi cuenta. ¿Qué le sucedía a Rin? Parecía distraída, y asustada, ¿qué le sucedía? ¿y por qué no me lo decía?

Aun pensando en ella, vislumbre una destello rojo entre los árboles. Creí que sería mi imaginación, pero no. Trate de observar desde donde estaba, había mucha distancia así que no podía oír nada, pero podía ver más o menos bien.

Ella no estaba sola. Estaba con Oliver.

Me pregunte qué estaría haciendo con Oliver que no quería que yo me enterará. Oliver la tomo de los brazos y la beso, y ella se dejó.

No podía creerlo.

Ni con todas las heridas que había recibido en mi vida, habría podido sentir tanto dolor como el que sentí en ese momento… sencillamente no lo podía creer… no lo hubiera esperado de ella jamás, y si alguien me lo hubiera dicho tampoco lo habría creído, pero allí estaba…

Me eche a llorar por primera después de muchos años.

.-.-.-.

-Como quieras.

Me derrumbe en el suelo en cuanto él salió. Estaba desesperada, no sabía qué hacer, Allen no merecía que yo lo tratara así… pero no tenía más opción. La tarde anterior había ido a ver a Oliver, donde él me había citado, pero no lo había encontrado.

"Sé su secreto", eso ponía la nota con la que él me había citado. Desde luego, me había alarmado, así que accedí a verlo, pero no lo encontré.

Allen. Su nombre y su recuerdo me atormentaban, quería decirle la verdad, pero no podía hacerlo, debía hablar con Oliver primero, saber a _qué_ secreto se refería.

Salí al pueblo a buscar a Allen, quizás pudiera reconciliarme con él de algún modo sin tener que decirle nada.

-Hola, Rilly-chan, ¿cómo has estado?

Me paralice al escuchar la voz de Oliver. Me volví y lo miré, pero no respondí. Él sonrió.

-Entiendo, lamento no haberte recibido ayer, tenía _compañía_ , ya sabes.

No dije nada.

-Como te dije, conozco el secreto de Allen-san.

Quizás fuera preferible que supiera ese secreto al otro, pero aun así no supe que responder.

-Ven conmigo, hablemos con tranquilidad.

Me deje arrastrar por él si tener más opción. Si se quedaba callado, era obvio que pediría algo a cambio.

-¿Qué quieres?

Él sonrió.

-No le diré nada a nadie, pero a cambio hay algo que quiero pedirte.

-¿Qué?

Me tomo de los brazos y me beso con fuerza, quise golpearlo, pero no lo hice al comprender que era lo que iba a pedirme a cambio.

-¡N-no me toques!

-No te pongas fiera, ¿quién crees que le sugirió a Shion-san que tu hermano era la Bestia Dorada?

Lo miré con furia, pero no me queje. Sonrió y volvió a besarme.

-¿Entiendes los términos de nuestro trato, Rin-chan? -dijo pasando su lengua por mi mejilla.

Asentí con dificultad. Temí que quisiera "sellar el trato" de alguna forma, pero me soltó y se fue.

Cubrí mi boca con mis manos y empecé a llorar.

-Perdóname, Allen, por favor…

Me deje el gorro de mi capa roja y volví a casa por el bosque.

-Rilliane, ¿estas…?

Ignore a mi madre y subí a mi habitación. Tenía que ver a Allen y decirle algo, lo que fuera, no quería joder las cosas entre nosotros, lo amaba y no quería arriesgarme a perderlo…

Tenía que decirle algo si no quería perderlo, así que salí a buscarlo. Supuse que estaría con Yuuma-san o con Yukina, así que me dirigí allí.

-¡Rin-chan! ¿Por qué no viniste ayer?

Luka me hizo entrar, y ya que no pregunto por Allen, supuse que estaría ahí, pero no estaba.

-¡Rilliane-san!

Le sonreí a Yukina, se veía mucho mejor.

-Hola Yuki-chan -dije sonriéndole- ¿cómo estás?

-¡Muy bien! Megurine-san y Hatsune-san son muy amables.

-Me alegro, nee Yukina, ¿vino Allen a verte?

-No, creí que vendría contigo, ¿por qué? ¿no lo has visto?

Negué con la cabeza empezando a asustarme.

-Vendré más tarde, Yukina, nos vemos.

-¡Claro! ¡Nos vemos!

Salí y me dirigí hacia Luka.

-Luka, ¿has visto a mi hermano?

-No, pero Yuuma dijo algo sobre un viaje… ¡¿no se habrá ido con esa herida o sí?!

Me senté. Genial.

-No me dijo nada, pero con lo cabezota que es, es probable…

-Rayos, esa herida no es muy profunda pero tampoco es sencilla.

Me levante y salí sin decir más.

¿Cuándo volvería Allen? ¿Hasta cuándo podría decirle algo? Decidí decirle toda la verdad cuando volviera, esperando que no tardara demasiado y deseando con toda mi alma que estuviera bien.

Pero tardó, y mucho.

.-.-.-.

Cuando deje de llorar, volví la cara y vi que ni Oliver ni Rilliane estaban allí. Igual que cuando era un niño, después de llorar la furia me absorbió por completo, aun no lo podía creer, nunca hubiera esperado nada así de Rilliane con nadie, menos conmigo, es decir, ¿para qué meterse con su propio hermano si prefería a alguien más? ¿yo no era suficiente para ella? ¿qué era lo que ella quería? ¿era mi culpa? Me negaba por completo a aceptarlo.

-Kagamine-kun.

-¿Qué?

-¿Vas aceptar?

Lo pensé un momento, ahora sin Rilliane, nuevamente nada me ataba a ese pueblo, me venía bastante bien, alejarme de todos, así que por el momento, para mi fortuna, la reunión era bastante lejos, un mes de ida, uno de venida.

-Sí.

-¿Te iras a la capital?

-Sí.

Yuuma me miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué te ha pasado ahora? A veces quieres quedarte y otra quieres irte.

-Nada que te importe.

Fuimos con los demás, note que Oliver no estaba allí y los celos se apoderaron de mí nuevamente, ¿estaría con Rilliane? Me parecía una respuesta obvia, ¿qué quería Oliver de ella? Nunca se había llevado bien conmigo, ¿estaría utilizándola? Seguramente, y aunque no quería que nadie le hiciera daño a mi hermana, no podía quitarme de la cabeza que ella no se lo había pensado para traicionarme.

-Hey, pon atención.

Busque con la mirada a todos los castaños que vi, no faltaba nadie que yo recordara… no, sí faltaba alguien, era Tonio. Tonio era primo de Oliver.

Hice y dije mecánicamente todo lo necesario, tratando de apresurarme con todo, solo esperaba el momento para volver y matar a Oliver.

Una vez terminada la reunión, me fui tan rápido como pude.

-Oye, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Kagamine-kun!

Ignore a Yuuma y seguí corriendo. Tenía una excusa perfecta para matarlo, aunque mi relación con Rilliane no volvería a ser la misma, era bastante satisfactorio poder hacer pedazos al responsable de eso.

.-.-.-.

Unte en mi cuello una crema mirándome en el espejo. Habían pasado dos meses de que Allen y Yuuma se habían ido.

Mi trato con Oliver… afortunadamente aun no me había tocado en serio, no había hecho más que besarme y pasarme las manos, pero solo eso, aun así, eso no me mantenía tranquila, sabía que cuando quisiera podía hacerme lo que se le antojara. Pero estaba dispuesta a todo eso con tal de mantener a salvo a mi hermano. No había querido decirle nada porque no sabía a qué secreto se refería Oliver, y si le decía a Allen, iría a pelear con Oliver… eso podría poner en riesgo el secreto, después de todo yo no sabía si él era el único enterado… y ahora cuando mi hermano volviera tampoco podía decirle nada, Oliver ya me había asegurado que _otros_ estaban con él.

Escondí mi cara entre mis manos para no mirar más mi reflejo. Estaba muy desmejorada desde que Allen se había ido, tenía que servirme de maquillaje para ocultar las huellas que Oliver dejaba en mi piel, Yukina se había preocupado mucho por mí, pero por fortuna se hizo muy buena amiga de Luka y pidió permiso a su padre para quedarse a aprender sobre medicina con ella, su presencia me reconfortaba, pero la medicina la mantenía tan ocupada que no le daba tiempo pasar el rato conmigo. Eso era bueno, así no notaba mis cambios de actitud. Quería que Allen volviera, lo extrañaba mucho, pero a la vez me daba miedo, no sabía que decirle para que no me preguntara nada.

Esa misma tarde, él volvió.

Baje corriendo a recibirlo, pero paso de largo junto a mí. No parecía feliz.

-Ah… Len…

Intente tomar su mano pero la retiro de un tirón.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Déjame en paz, Rilliane. No quiero verte.

Me quede estática al oír eso.

-Pero… ¡¿qué pasa contigo?! ¡¿se puede saber que te he hecho?!

Se volvió hacia mí y me azoto en pared sujetando mis hombros.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga?

Me asuste al escucharlo hablarme así, y al ver su expresión… Nunca antes me había gritado ni me había mirado como en ese momento… con verdadero rencor.

-Allen… n-no entiendo que… ¿qué…?

Me soltó y se giró para irse.

-¡Espera! ¡Dime que te pasa! ¿te he hecho algo? ¿por qué…?

Se volvió y vi en sus ojos una mirada triste y dolida, que fue rápidamente reemplazada por una nueva mirada de odio.

-Solo quiero que me digas… -murmuro con un temible tono calmado- ¿por qué…? -sacudió la cabeza- no lo esperaba de ti…

-¿De qué estás hablando? No te hecho nada que…

-¡¿Vas a seguirlo negando?! -suspiro- da igual, olvídate de mí, es tu vida… no seguiré molestándote…

Me levante y me coloque delante de él, aterrada por sus palabras.

-Len, ¿de que estas…?

-Te vi, Rilliane…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sé a quién vas a ver tanto… maldita sea… no lo esperaba de ti… ríete todo lo que quieras…

Iba a volver a hablar… pero comprendí que era lo que había visto…

Me deje caer en el suelo al pensar en lo que esto estaba terminando… busque desesperadamente una forma de explicarle algo…

-Déjame en paz…

Hundida en mi propia desesperación o fui capaz de decir nada, solo atine a tomar su mano, tratando en vano de detenerlo.

-E-espera… n-no… Allen… perdóname… espera, déjame explic…

Me ignoro y siguió escaleras abajo.

-¡Espera! -lo seguí- ¡Por favor, Allen, escúchame! ¿No querías que te dijera la verdad? ¡Escúchame!

Aparto mi mano de un golpe.

-Creí… -sacudió la cabeza- qué importa ya… ¿por qué te metiste conmigo si lo preferías a él? -me sonrió despectivamente- eres una zorra… meterte con tu propio hermano aun sin sentir nada…

Empezó a reír y se fue.

Me deje caer al suelo y empecé a llorar… ¿qué había hecho?

Tome mi capa y salí a buscarlo al pueblo, no tenía idea de que le iba a decir, pero algo se me ocurriría, no podía dejar las cosas así, jamás me lo perdonaría si lo perdía por algo así.

Me pareció evidente que quería estar solo, desde niños cuando quería estar a solas se internaba en el bosque, así que me interne yo tratando de encontrar alguna señal de que había pasado por allí.

Escuche pasos, me volví esperanzada de que fuera Allen. Pero era Oliver.

Me sonrió.

-Parece que ya no tengo que llamarte, ahora vienes tú solita.

Retrocedí. Lo peor que podía pasarme era que Allen nos viera juntos…

-¿Q-qué es lo que quieres?

Él rio.

-Oh, pero que grosera si yo solo quería ser amable.

Tomo mi mentón y contuve el impulso de golpearlo… Prefería que Allen me odiara y estuviera vivo, a decirle algo y que le hicieran daño por eso…

Estampo delicados besos en mi mejilla hasta llegar a la comisura de mis labios, ahí empezó a descender por mi cuello. Un escalofrío me recorrió, me parecía que esta vez sí iba a tocarme de verdad.

-Pa-para… por favor…

Me sentí estúpida al rogarle, pero no tenía opción. Las demás veces había sido capaz de soportar lo que me hiciera estoicamente, pero si en ese momento existía la mínima posibilidad de que Allen nos viera tenía que detenerlo.

Oliver me miro con una lasciva sonrisa antes de continuar besando mi cuello hasta mi pecho… estuve a punto de gritar.

-Oliver, no… por favor…

Me tiro al suelo y se sentó a horcajadas encima de mí, levantando la falda de mi vestido y ascendiendo su mano libre por mi pierna.

-No te olvides de los términos de nuestro trato, Rilliane.

Traté de contener las lágrimas de impotencia rogando que Allen me perdonara.

Escuche un gruñido y abrí los ojos.

Allen.

Era Allen.

Oliver me soltó y se quitó de encima de mí. Le dirigió una sonrisa fanfarrona.

-Líder -dijo con burla.

¿Líder? ¿Eso significaba que…?

Oliver me beso y se transformó en lobo. Creí que atacaría a Allen pero se fue. Allen tomo su forma humana y corrió hacia mí.

-¡Rilliane!

Lo abracé y sin preocuparme de que alguien nos viera lo bese.

.-.-.-.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? Hervía de rabia al pensar en mi propia actitud y en la de Oliver… ¿de qué trato estaba hablando? ¿cómo había obligado a mi Rilliane a ceder?

La abracé arrepintiéndome de no haber matado a Oliver antes, ahora sería más difícil.

-Perdóname, Allen… no he tenido opción… lo siento… no quería causarte tanto dolor… es solo que yo… lo siento… perdóname…

-Perdóname tú… por todo lo que dije esta mañana… yo… lo siento, por desconfiar de ti… yo… te vi con Oliver antes de irme y creí que… lo siento… debí escucharte antes… se suponía que yo confiara en ti…

Ella me abrazo de nuevo.

-Lo siento… debí decírtelo de inmediato, pero tenía miedo… si algo te sucede yo…

La besé.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Pase mi mano por su cuello y la escuche quejarse. Me aparte y vi las marcas enrojecidas que Oliver había dejado en su piel. Sentí que la furia me invadía de nuevo, pero me calme y volví a abrazarla.

.-.-.-.

Estaba feliz de que él estuviera bien conmigo otra vez. Lo sentí besar delicadamente mi cuello y pasar su lengua sobre las marcas que Oliver había dejado.

-Vamos.

Me ayudo a levantarme y me llevo a casa con él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a:**

 **LEMMON EN EL PROX CAP**

 **Holafuu! Como estamos gente? Niños malos ahora si me dejaron sin reviews! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Nadie me quiere!**

 **Ly Li: que exagerada… ¬¬**

 **Yo: ya me había olvidado de esta, bueno en parte me alegro de que no hayan comentado porque esta morra es insoportable, quiero decir me ha estado jodiendo con el lemmon desde que me lo mandaron, o sea es una pervertida de miércoles! Pero ya que perdi una apuesta y era esto o mi poster de rin y Len TnT no tueve opción!**

 **Ly Li: ninios en la próxima cap les cae su lemmon… oh por dios…. *me escurre la nariz***

 **Yo: En fin mi adorable SarEma, Sorayahikarine y Dianis Mar les tengo una sorpresa!**

 **Ly Li: aguas porque es lesbiana… ewe**

 **Yo: WEY YA!**

 **Ly Li: gomone…**

 **Yo: ignorante es gomEne *suspira* bueno como decía su sopresa es que…**

 **Ly Li: ya no es sorpresa ¬¬**

 **Yo: ¬¬, Sarema fuiste el review numero 100 *cae confetti*, Dianis y Sora estuvieron conmigo desde el primer cap, así que díganme hay algo que quieram ver en este fic, o en el otro? Responan**

 **Ly Li: ya no sabes ni que hacer para que no te manden al carajo…**

 **Yo: cállate o le digo a tu jefa que ves porno de My Little Pony!**

 **Ly Li: *grillos***

 **Yo: respondamos los reviews!**

 **RESPONDER REVIEWS:**

 **Sorayahikarine: espera no mates a anto! Usémoslo de carnada! Esta zorra tiene una debilidad por los europeos!**

 **Ly Li: oye que clase de hermana crees que venderia a su hermano a un psicópata pervertida? Aparte de ti… ¬¬**

 **Yo: no te preocupes Isa! La morra tiene 12 años no puede hacer gran cosa con un hombre…**

 **Ly Li: quieres ver?! *me sangra la nariz***

 **Yo (y supongo que tu tambien): O.o WTF?!**

 **.-.**

 **SarEma29: sarema! Te extrañeeeee!**

 **Ly Li: cof cof cof TeDijeQueEraLesbiana cof cof cof**

 **Yo: CÁLLATE MORRA o le digo a Alan que te m******* viendo ponys ponerle! *suspira y se calma* perdona todo esto, tengo que pedirte un super favor TRAE A KENNA Y A MACK pero que la maten a ella no a mí… bueno supongo que de nuevo quieres matar a Oli-kun, ¿Por qué le hice eso a yukina? No se solo se me ocurrió XDD**

 **Ly Li: me presentare formalmente, soy Lytro Licuado, mi novio se llama Kevin Salchichones Duros**

 **Yo: Ya déjala la aburres, hay dios la llevare a que la exorcicen… *la saca arrastrando***

 **.-.**

 **Dianis Mar: te extranie ToT**

 **BatyLove: me abandonasteeee waaaaaaaaaaaa ToT**

 **Lyli: oye perra estas exagerando, apenas subiste la otra cap ayer y ya quieres reviews ¬¬ me avergüenzas…**

 **Matta ne~**


	24. Chapter 24

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene lemmon, si eres menor de edad y/o sensible a este tipo de escenas abstente de leer.**

 **Capítulo 24**

Mire a Rilliane alimentar a Josefine.

-Rin.

-¿Sí?

-¿De qué trato hablaba Oliver?

Ella volvió la cara.

-Pues… bueno, él me dijo que… que conocía tu secreto… él fue el que se lo dijo a Kaito y dijo que se callaría si a cambio... yo…

Sentí la furia me invadía de nuevo.

-¡¿Te hizo acostarte con él?!

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No exactamente…

Entendí que si había sido así, no me lo iba a decir, así que no insistí y me límite a verla.

Después de un rato se sonrojo y me miro avergonzada.

-N-no me mires así, A-Allen…

Sonreí.

-No puedo evitarlo -dije abrazándola.

La lleve conmigo adentro de la casa y la bese detrás de las escaleras.

-Tonto -jadeo cuándo la solté- Mamá está en la cocina…

-¿Y eso qué? -volví a besarla.

Ella paso sus manos por mi pecho. Quise profundizar el beso, pero me aparto y puso un dedo en mis labios.

Escuche los pasos de mi madre y luego la puerta principal. Sonreí.

-Estuvo cerca -dijo Rilliane tratando de salir, pero la jale por la cintura y volví a besarla.

-¿A dónde vas? -dije besando su cuello.

Ella rio.

-O-oye… suéltame… vamos, tenemos que…

-No te dejare ir a ninguna parte.

La bese de nuevo, y deje una expresión seria.

Rin dejo de sonreír y me miro preocupada.

-¿Len?

La abracé posesivamente.

-Lo siento… cada vez que recuerdo a Oliver sobre ti…

Ella correspondió mi abrazo.

-Yo soy solo tuya…

Me sentí un tanto culpable por que ella creyera que solo eso me interesaba.

-No es eso… es que… ¿por qué cediste? Cada vez que pienso lo que te ha hecho… -apreté la mandíbula con rabia.

-No me hizo nada… nunca me toco en serio, creo que iba a hacerlo esta vez, pero no lo hizo… tú lo evitaste...

La bese de nuevo.

-Tranquilo… nadie más que tú puede tocarme…

-Te amo, Rilliane… no lo olvides jamás, sé que a veces puedo ser un idiota, pero te amo…

Me beso.

-Y yo a ti, Allen.

Bese su cuello, encima de las marcas de Oliver. Ella rio jalando mi cabello.

-¿Q-que haces? -murmuro divertida.

-Quiero que desaparezca de ti todo rastro de Oliver… tú eres mía.

.-.-.-.

Resbale con él por la pared. Me recostó en el suelo y volvió a concentrarse en mi cuello. Me puse nerviosa de repente. Pero no tenía voz para detenerlo.

No sobresaltamos al escuchar la puerta. Se apartó de mí y me miro a los ojos un segundo antes de separarnos.

Subí y sonreí tratando de calmar la pasión que había ardido en mi pecho momentos antes.

Estaba feliz, amaba a Allen, y ahora que estaba libre del trato con Oliver podía…

Oliver.

Súbitamente, recordé la razón por la que él debía permanecer callado.

Estaba preocupada, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, ahora ya no podía mantener a Oliver callado… y eso significaba que Allen no estaba seguro en el pueblo.

-¿Estas bien?

Allen me abrazo por la espalda y beso mi cuello.

Traté de calmarme.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo…

-¿Segura?

Suspire y me refugie en sus brazos.

-Estoy asustada… Allen, Oliver ya no se estará callado, me aterra que tú…

Me beso y me hizo callar.

-Estaré bien -pareció pensar en algo y luego volvió a mirarme sin hablar.

-Pero… tengo miedo, no quiero perderte…

-No lo harás…

Suspire.

-Parece que se nos acabó la tranquilidad…

Allen me beso suavemente, como la primera vez.

.-.-.-.

En ese momento no podía ni quería pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mi querida hermana, sus bellos ojos me miraban de esa manera tan dulce y a la vez tan mordaz, que sentía que mi respiración fallaba.

.-.-.-.

No lo comprendía, su expresión no me decía, nada, sus ojos mostraban un enorme dolor, duda y ¿Arrepentimiento?

.-.-.-.

-Mi querida Rin- La abracé deseando que ese momento fuera eterno, no quería separarme de ella por nada, desgraciadamente el tiempo se me agotaba de manera rápida]

.-.-.-.

-Len, no te alejes de mi- Correspondí el abrazó que mi amado hermano me daba mientras intentaba que mi voz no se quebrará, desgraciadamente las traicioneras lágrimas que manaban de mis ojos en ese momento no ayudaban para nada.

.-.-.-.

Sentí cómo ella se aferraba con más fuerza a mí, la humedad que provocan sus lágrimas sobre mi hombro me hacían sentir cada vez peor, sabía que ella intentaba ocultar esas dolorosas emociones intentando que no yo viera su rostro, pero, al menos por una vez, quise mostrarle como me sentía en realidad.

.-.-.-.

Pude sentir que me separa de el con suavidad, no quería alejarme, no quería alejarme de su calor, no quería alejarme de su aroma, simplemente no quería alejarme de mi amado hermano.

.-.-.-.

Tomé su cara entre mis manos, observe su rostro una vez más, en ese momento mande todo al diablo y la bese con ese amor que siempre había sentido por ella.

.-.-.-.

¿Qué era ésa sensación? Era agradable, cálida y me llena completamente de felicidad, pero de algún modo me hizo sentir ¿Sucia?

.-.-.-.

Ella me alejó lentamente, su expresión demostraba inseguridad y duda, sentí que debía parar pero mis instintos me obligaban a seguir.

.-.-.-.

-No debemos -no pude decirle que no era correcto, ya que no sentí que fuera así, pero mi madre podía llegar en cualquier momento.

.-.-.-.

-Rin, si no me detienes ahora ya no podré volver atrás- Le dije mientras sus ojos me mostraban el deseo de continuar. Yo ya no tenía la voluntad suficiente como para contenerme antes de cometer un acto "impuro".

.-.-.-.

Mis fuerzas flaqueaban, no fui capaz de detenerlo, o mejor dicho, no pude detenerme, desde hacía tiempo veía a mi hermano como algo más que mi familia, y aunque intente olvidarlo y despreciarlo, nunca pude dejar de amarlo.

.-.-.-.

Una vez más, me acerqué a ella y bese sus delicados labios. Sentía con desesperación esa necesidad de saciar el deseó que el rose de sus finos y apetecibles labios me provocaba.

.-.-.-.

Entregué completamente mi cuerpo a esa nueva sensación, una solitaria lágrima cargada de un indescriptible sentimiento brotaba de mis ojos cerrados. Pasará lo que pasará sabía que no me arrepentiría.

.-.-.-.

Acerqué aún más su cuerpo al mío abrazando las apetecibles caderas de mi amada hermana, su calor y cercanía provocaron que cierta parte de mi anatomía reaccionará de una manera peculiar.

.-.-.-.

Rodeé el cuello de mi gemelo con mis brazos profundizando nuestro beso aún más, pude sentir que algo sobresalía de sus piernas y rozaba contra las mías, lo cual provocó que sintiera un agradable calor en mi entrepierna.

.-.-.-.

Nos separamos por falta de oxígeno, un fino hilo de saliva conectó nuestros labios y encendió aún más la pasión que ardía en mi pecho.

.-.-.-.

De un momento a otro caímos sobre la cama de su habitación, no me explico cómo llegamos ahí pero en esos momentos eso carecía de importancia.

.-.-.-.

Mis manos recorrieron su espalda mientras continuamos nuestra sesión de besos, me aventure a introducir mi lengua a su boca explorando cada rincón de ese dulce lugar. Casi inconscientemente mis manos desataron el cordel que mantenía su vestido en su lugar.

.-.-.-.

Mis manos recorrían su pecho mientras él jugaba con mi espalda, me sorprendió que introdujera su lengua en mi boca, pero rápidamente mi propia lengua le dio la bienvenida a la suya. Casi inconscientemente retire el saco que Len llevaba, dejándome sentir más de su calor.

.-.-.-.

Me separe un poco de ella; Rin me miró extrañada, pude ver en sus ojos celestes la duda, quizás pensó que me estaba arrepintiendo, no podría estar más equivocada-

.-.-.-.

Su abrupta separación me tomo por sorpresa, pero era comprensible qué no quisiese continuar, somos hermanos gemelos después de todo.

.-.-.-.

Bese su cuello descubierto, ella soltó un ligero gemido qué llegaba como una suave melodía a mis tímpanos, eso fue suficiente para que mi excitación alcanzara el cielo.

.-.-.-.

Mi respiración y mis latidos ya eran irregulares, aproveche la posición en la que me encontraba para quitar por completo las prendas que cubrían el torso de mi hermano. Acaricié suavemente esa marca sobre su hombro derecho, la misma que no mucho antes era una herida.

.-.-.-.

El contacto de su piel sobre la mía causó que poco a poco perdiera la razón.

.-.-.-.

Deposite un suave beso sobre la marca en su hombro, en ese momento él retiró completamente mi vestido dejándome únicamente con mi corsé y una ligera tela qué cubría mi intimidad.

.-.-.-.

Un pulso eléctrico pasó a toda velocidad por mi espalda, nuevamente bese sus labios y toqué sus hombros desnudos con las llemas de mis dedos.

.-.-.-.

-Allen, Allen- Exclamé su nombre entre gemidos de placer, un placer desconocido para mí…

.-.-.-.

La ropa ya estorbaba, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era estar a su lado.

.-.-.-.

Mis manos exploraron el cuerpo desnudo de mi hermana, exploré cada rincón de la mas hermosa mujer en el mundo ante mis ojos. Masajeaba con enfermizo deleite las largas piernas de mi hermana y deslicé mi mano izquierda a sus glúteos, acción que se vio recompensada con un gemido Rin.

.-.-.-.

Nunca antes había visto a un hombre desnudo, lo que al principio era una inocente curiosidad en ese instante se volvió un morboso placer, sobre todo cuándo toqué esa parte que define a Len como hombre, el sentir esa parte palpitar y agrandarse en mí mano me hacía sentir en control al observar la reacción de mi contraparte masculina al mover mi mano rítmicamente sobre aquella longitud.

.-.-.-.

En el momento en que la mano se Rin tomo mi virilidad, sentí el más grande éxtasis qué pude haber sentido en toda mi vida, mayor aún que el placer que sentí al lado de Miku, quizás era por el morbo del incesto, quizás porque Miku fue solo sexo o quizás por que quien me proporcionaba ese placer era la persona que realmente amaba. Rin es la única que me puede moldear como arcilla entre sus manos, la única qué puede hacer a mi corazón latir.

.-.-.-.

La expresión de Len se ha vuelto un recuerdo irreemplazable, saber qué solo yo puedo hacer qué el haga esa expresión con un simple roze me llena de dicha.

.-.-.-.

No quería ser el único recibiendo placer en ese momento, así que hice algo que siempre había anhelado hacer. Me acerqué a su intimidad y bese la flor que asomaba entre sus piernas.

.-.-.-.

El placer se apodero de mi al sentir los labios de mi amado hermano sobre mi feminidad, sin pensarlo mucho sujete su cabeza incitándolo a ir más profundo.

.-.-.-.

Las uñas de Rin se clavaron en mi cabeza, era extraño que no me produjera dolor, en cambio me producían más placer y excitación. Me atreví a lamer aquélla dulce flor notando qué de ella manaba una dulce humedad ajena a mi saliva.

.-.-.-.

Sentí qué explotaba por dentro, mi mente se nublo y en ese momento lo único que me importaba era Len, después de ese poderoso primer orgasmo que tuve gracias a mi gemelo, caí rendida sobre la cama, pero con ganas de más.

.-.-.-.

Al ver aquella imagen de Rin, desnuda, jadeante y con un poco de sudor, mi conciencia mando todo al carajo, recorrí su cuerpo una vez más, acaricié su rostro u deposité un beso cargado de amor sobre sus finos labios.

.-.-.-.

Abrace a mi hermano correspondiendo a esos sentimientos qué su dulce beso me transmitía.

.-.-.-.

-Rin- Mencioné su nombre entre suspiros, si ella no me detenía en ese momento ninguna fuerza sobre la tierra lo haría, ni Dios ni el demonio.

.-.-.-.

-Len, estoy lista- Mencioné mientras le daba un asentimiento, no sabía cuál era mi expresión en ese momento pero creo qué esbozaba una sonrisa cargada de cariño hacia mi amado hermano gemelo.

.-.-.-.

Esa sonrisa me cautivo tanto que se grabó con fuego en mi memoria, si por amar a mi hermana me iba al infierno con gusto lo haría.

Me coloqué sobre ella rozando mi miembro erecto sobre su feminidad, su expresión en ese momento era de lo más adorable, sin embargo ya no pude contenerme más, tanto así que en ese instante inicié mi invasión al interior de mi hermana, no, de mi amada]

.-.-.-.

Sentí como la longitud de mi hermano poco a poco entraba en mi interior, una lágrima salió traicionera de mi ojo derecho, Len vio esto y se detuvo con temor, rápidamente mi mano busco la suya y entrelazamos nuestros dedos en un signo de apoyo y afecto mutuo, indicándole con este gesto que continuara.

.-.-.-.

Al fin los dos nos fundimos en un solo ser…

.-.-.-.

Ver a Rin sintiendo ese dolor me causaba angustia, debido a un delgado hilo de sangre sabía que yo era el primer hombre en su vida. Sabía que la primera vez era dolorosa, por lo que decidí tomar acción, sin salir de ella me senté en la cama mientras la sujetaba, de modo que podía abrazarla para, por lo menos, aliviar un poco su dolor

.-.-.-.

Me gustaba estar en esa posición, me permitía abrazar a Len y sentir que estábamos conectados al mismo tiempo, casi instintivamente clave mis uñas en su espalda y mordí un poco su hombro.

.-.-.-.

Sé que ella no hizo eso con la intención de lastimar y lo menos que podía hacer era soportarlo, ya que ella posiblemente sintió aún más dolor.

.-.-.-.

El dolor poco a poco desaparecía dando pasó a una oleada de placer, no pude evitar soltar un gemido.

.-.-.-.

Ese sonido celestial que Rin producía me ánimo a moverme un poco, lentamente moví mis caderas en un pausado vaivén mientras abrazaba a mi gemela al ritmo Que mis labios se posaban sobre los suyos, cerré mis ojos entregándome de lleno a esa nueva sensación.

.-.-.-.

(La nueva sensación de placer se apodero de mi ser, cerré los ojos entregándome a ella, mis caderas comenzaron a moverse en busca de más placer, quería que esa sensación nunca acabará.

.-.-.-.

Lo que empezó como un movimiento lento y suave se volvía una faena de frenesí descontrolada, mis estocadas eran cada vez más violentas y profundas, quería llegar a lo más profundo de Rin, cada nueva oleada de placer me incitaba a marcar a mi hermana como mi mujer, hasta que decidí besar su cuello dejándole un chupetón.

.-.-.-.

Sentía que algo dentro de mi iba a salir, la sensación era abrumadora y el hecho de que Len dejara esa marca en mi cuello no ayudaba en nada, poco después decidí que yo debía dejar mi propia marca sobre el cuello de mi Amado.

.-.-.-.

-Rin, Rin, ya no puedo contenerme más- Exclamé entrecortadamente al sentir una nueva y mucho más intensa oleada de placer, producto del beso sobre mi cuello cortesía de Rilliane.

.-.-.-.

-Len, siento qué algo viene- Le mencioné a mi amado gemelo al sentir como su virilidad palpitaba en mi interior mientras mis entrañas se oprimían con fuerza.

Sentí que podía tocar el cielo al momento de que el máximo éxtasis llego a mi cuerpo…

.-.-.-.

Acabe dentro de ella, en ese momento no me importo, solo quería que esa dicha durara para siempre.

.-.-.-.

Sentí una calidez agradable en mi vientre, no le tome mucha importancia ya que me gustaba esa sensación.

.-.-.-.

Me recosté en la cama abrazando a mi amada hermana de forma posesiva, no quería que nada la alejara de mí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a:**

 **Holaa, bueno saben de verdad lo sientoooo! Se me salió el melodrama en el otro cap es que estaba borracha, poquito nomas pero cuando me emborracho se me sale lo dramática a la milésima potencia… LO SIENTO! Ayy que vergüenza, iba a quitar el cap pero via que les había gustado así que lo deje, moooooo qe pena siento que todo el mundo me ve….**

 **LA CULPA FUE DE LYLI! TODO POR HACERLE CASO, ¡¿HAN VISTO A UNA MOCOSA DE 12 AÑOS BAILAR BORRACHA?! Por el santo chicle del peña me sacare los ojos…**

 **LyLi: en la mañana ella tenia cruda espantosa y no le salía ni su nombre así que yo hice la cap, no soy muy buena en la narración, pero me dejo editar esta cap, me aprovechare para decir qe para el próximo fic (Hasta que se seque el mar) yo estoy a cargo de los lemmons y de los gores, pero este lemmon lo hizo AnHell-sama, un grandioso lemmon. Por cierto la otra cap se nos salió de control porque pues estábamos un poquito borrachas.**

 **Trate de escribir algo así medio cursi (me vole varias cosas de sus escritos :) ) pero me salía puro lemmon así que mejor hice una escena y lo demás fue lemmon, espero que les haya gustado**

 **RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS**

 **Dianis Mar: jeje gomene, espero que el cap no te haya desagradado tanto….**

 **LyLi: ya vez como es ella, ojala te gustara el lemmon**

 **Sorayahikarine: lo pensé… cuando me emborracho se me sale lo dramática así que casi volví esto guion para telenovea jejej gomen y porque anto no quiere ser carnada? Crees que acepte si le pagamos? Y bueno dile a anto que actualizare ese fic a terminar este.**

 **LyLi: tu hermano y tu son graciosos jaja que anto no me quiere? Bueno me buscare un italiano :( bueno Liras ya quería mandar al carajo el rinxlen, cuando esta borracha se le sale el melodrama, pero la detuve!**

 **BatyLove: gomene! Ahora que tengo la lista de favoritos nos evitaremos problemas jajajajajja lo sientooo! Espero que le drama te haya gustadooo**

 **LyLi: jajaja siempre agarra tus favoritos jajaja te preguntaremos pa la próxima fic u**

 **Sarema: kenna y mack han llegado!**

 **LyLi: woo Kenna-san no es mala, menos mal, no veo a mack por allí menos mal, no me mates! Sino estuviera yo aquí este fic hubiera acabado en un lenXyuki…. Porque te hable de mi novio? Pz me gusta presumir!**

 **Yo: mentirosa no tienes ni perro que te ladre!**

 **LyLi: cállate borracha, y sarema emm uau… pues no soy nada para juzgar tu preferencia sexual pero ella ES MÍA!**

 **Yo:WTF? Ya decía yo que eras rarita… matenla a sangre fría! Que sufra la bitch!**

 **LyLi: Ok no jajajajajjajajajajaj es genial que te agradara la cap mi la verdad me parece muy exagerado, pero ya la conoces la borrachera la pone chipi.**

 **Yo: cuantas veces vas recordarles eso?**

 **LyLi: si lo sabe dios que lo sepa el mundo….**

 **.**

 **Matta ne~**

 **P.D. de LyLi: les gustaría una cap echa por mi? Sean francos.**


	25. Chapter 25

**N/a: Importante que lean las notas finales.**

 **Capítulo 25**

Desperté y alcé la cara, vi a Allen sonriéndome y me sonroje.

-B-buenos días…

Él amplio su sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Rin…

Me levante aun sonrojada y me vestí. Él hizo lo mismo y bajo conmigo.

Lo deje adelantarse a ver a Yukina porque había algo que tenía que hacer.

Entre a mi habitación y rebusque en una caja. Saque una vieja carta con un una margarita marchita y sonreí.

-Padre… ¿qué pensarías si nos vieras ahora? Una vez me dijiste que mi hermano jamás podría decepcionarte… me pregunto si pensarías lo mismo si supieras esto.

Suspire, quizás fueran mis propias imaginaciones pero creía que mi padre sería más… comprensivo con nuestra situación que mi madre, además, yo sabía que no podíamos mantener el secreto para siempre, y eso me aterraba.

Guardé la carta y baje sonriente.

Mi madre me miro con el acostumbrado recelo con el que me miraba desde hacía un tiempo.

-Te vez muy alegre… ¿qué se traen tu hermano y tú que los trae tan felices?

Me volví hacia oro lao y sonreí.

-Nada, madre.

-Allen está dejando muy descuidada su relación con Hatsune-san, casi no la ve últimamente.

Me frene en seco al escuchar eso.

-¿No habrás tenido algo que ver en eso, Rilliane?

-¡Claro que no! A mí qué me importaría su relación.

Me miro con desprecio.

-A veces no te reconozco.

No le tome importancia a sus palabras y seguí mi camino a casa de Miku y Luka.

Temía encontrarme con Oliver, así que me sobresaltaba y se me figuraba que me llamaban. Como podrás imaginar, el trayecto se me hizo eterno, pero por fin llegué.

-¡Rilliane-san!

-Hola, Yukina.

Miku seguía sin hablar muy bien con Len, pero se portaba mejor conmigo.

-Yuki-san aprende muy rápido -me comento mientras me Yukina hablaba con Allen.

Luka se nos acerco sonriendo.

-Es verdad, cuenta maravillas sobre oriente, ya quisiera ir.

-A mí también me gustaría ir a oriente.

Sonreí y salí con ellas a comprar.

-Nee, Rin-chan.

-¿Qué pasa, Luka? ¿Por qué me miras así?

-¿Cuándo planeas comprometerte?

-Ah… pues no lo sé, creo que no me casaré…

-¡¿CÓMO?! ¡¿Y Allen va a permitir eso?! Maldito irresponsable…

-¡No lo llames irresponsable!

Yukina se interpuso entre nosotras con las manos abiertas.

-¡Bueno, bueno! Luka-san solo se sorprendió, Rilliane-san, no te enojes tanto…

Me gire y seguí caminando, dejándolo pasar.

-De cualquier forma, ¿por qué te importa tanto?

-Joder, se nota demasiado que no te llevas bien con las demás personas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Todo el mundo está hablando de eso!

Me volví sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?

-Date cuenta, el próximo año cumples 18 años, y aún no estás casada. Miku y yo estamos justificadas porque nuestro padre no está y no hay quien pueda casarnos, pero en tu caso... -negó con la cabeza- todos consideran que tu hermano es un irresponsable.

Deje un gruñido de rabia.

-Maldición, ¿no se supone que esa decisión es mía?

-No en este pueblo, Rin-chan.

Yukina nos miró con una expresión triste.

-Pero eso no es lo peor, Rilliane-san, la gente sigue hablando, justo ayer cuando Luka-san y yo comprábamos en la botica de Maika-san… -aparto la vista y dirigió una rápida mirada a Luka, como si esperara que ella continuaba.

-La gente dice que… -aparto la vista también, pero no dejó de hablar- si sería mucho más fácil tratar con tu madre… que con tu hermano… ¿entiendes?

No, no entendía, eso era algo obvio, ¿porqué me decían eso?

-No, no entiendo. Es algo que todos saben.

Luka suspiró.

-No dejan de hablar de Allen y de ti, y sí ya sé, -se adelantó al ver mi expresión- ya sé que siempre ha hecho eso, pero el ambiente se está poniendo demasiado tenso… creo que las cosas están pasando de tono…

-¿Qué? ¿Por una estupidez cómo está?

Luka y Yukina se miraron.

-A eso nos referimos, Rilliane-san, parece que hay algo más, ¿comprendes?

Sí, sí que comprendía, pero me negaba a aceptarlo… ¿había algo más? Más importante, ¿significaba eso que mi hermano… ya no podría seguir en ese pueblo?

-¡Rin! Te has puesto pálida… oye, ¿tú sabes qué es lo que está pasando… no es así?

¿Debía decirles? Qué estúpida, claro que no debía decirles, más bien debía pensar en qué hacer… lo más cuerdo sería hacer que Allen se fuera ante de que pasara nada… considerando el orgullo de mi hermano, le sería más fácil pelear contra lobos que contra humanos… pero ese mismo orgullo me lo pondría difícil de convencerlo a que se fuera.

Negué con la cabeza y seguí caminando, tratando de pasar el tema y actuar tan normal como pudiera.

-¡O-oye! ¡Rin-chan, espera! ¡Oye!

-Dense prisa, hay cosas que quiero comprar con Maika-san, y quiero volver temprano.

-Cla-claro…

.-.-.-.

Volví temprano a casa encontrándome con Allen.

-Hola.

-Hola.

Me sonrió y supe por sus miradas que me habría besado si mi madre no hubiera estado ahí.

-¿A dónde fuiste?

-Salí a cazar con Yuuma.

-Tienes la costumbre de desaparecer.

Rió.

-Lo siento, olvide decírtelo.

Sonreí.

-Voy a ir a ver a Yukina, ¿vienes?

-Ve, yo te alcanzare.

-Claro, cuídate.

Beso mi mejilla y se fue. Me volví para subir las escaleras, pero mi madre me detuvo.

-Rilliane.

Me volví resignada.

-¿Sí?

Estampo una cachetada en mi mejilla derecha. Tarde un instante en reaccionar.

Había bastantes razones por las que podía abofetearme, pero me pregunte por cuál de todas lo había hecho.

-¡¿QUÉ…?! -Antes de que pudiera formular mi pregunta, volvió a bofetearme.

-¡Eres una zorra! ¡Estas enferma!

-¡¿De qué estás…?!

-¡¿Creíste que jamás lo notaría?! ¡Estás tratando de seducir a tu hermano!

Me quede estática al oírla, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una respuesta o actitud coherente… pero no podía pensar nada.

-E- ¡¿te ha vuelto loca?! ¿qué te hace decir tatas estupideces? ¡que no me haya casado con Kaito no significa que este enamorada de Allen!

-Es lo más lógico, ¿no te parece?

Su tono de voz parecía el de alguien que ha deducido una solución a un problema complejo, pero para ser francos si mi madre lo había notado, era porque éramos muy obvios.

-Deja de decir tonterías… -dije con un hilo de voz.

-Por dios… realmente estás enferma, Rilliane… ¿seducir a tu propio hermano? ¡mereces todo lo que pueda pasarte!

-¡Estás loca! Joder, ¡¿qué vio mi padre en ti?!

Volvió a abofetearme.

-¡¿Qué hice para tener una hija cómo tú?! Tú eres la que ha vuelto a Allen tan irresponsable, tú te metiste entre él y Hatsune-san ¡la hija del doctor! ¡y rechazaste la propuesta del hijo del alcalde!

Azoto sus manos contra la mesa y avanzo hacia mí.

-¡Te llevare con el reverendo! Mientras más rápido te alejes de Allen, mejor.

Me aparte percibiendo que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, ¿llevarme con el reverendo? ¿para qué? Para que me enjuiciaran o algo así, después de todo, el incesto es un pecado, derivado del Pecado Capital de la Lujuria.

-¡Estás loca! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Si mi padre no estuviera muerto, lo habrías matado tú!

Intento volver a tomar mi brazo gritando rezos como una loca, así que salí corriendo de la casa, internándome en el bosque. Cuando me canse, pare y me recargue en un árbol.

-Maldición -jadee recuperando el aire.

Conociendo a mi madre no andaría diciendo nada, eso significaría manchar su propia imagen y la de mi hermano, así que de momento podía estar calmada. De momento. Me pregunté si debía decirle a Allen, pero de nada sirvió todo lo que me debatí en esa decisión, ya que no pude hablar con él.

Esa misma noche, en el bosque, Miku Hatsune, después de semanas sin hablarme, llego a avisarme con lágrimas que mi hermano había sido arrestado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A este fic solo le quedan un cap, quizás dos, y el epilogo ninios, así que gocenlo… ok no, pero bueno un SPAM: LEAN MI OTRO FIC, estoy empezando un fic que el libro de Memorias de una geisha pero con Vocaloid, cambiando cosas insignificantes, la historia es muy buena PERO es muy dramática, incluso a mi que amo el drama me hixo llorar… no en realidad no, pero a los que no les guste ver sufrir a sus Vocaloid no lo lean por que TODOS los personajes de ese libro SIN EXCEPCIÓN sufren a morir.**

 **En otra noticias, bueno sé ue en este fic los tuve medio abandonados pero es que como ya mencione, este fic no me gusto, lo considero mi PEOR trabajo, siento que ehe mi nombre por los suelos con este fanfic, la historia esta bien trazada desde el pricipio, pero no se me ocurrió que la escasa perspectiva que ofrece la primera persona se fuera a atravesar tanto en mis planes para el fic, el desarrollo de personajes me gusto la escencia de la historia también, pero mi propia forma de redactarla me parece una mierda en todo el sentido de la palabra, disculpen el lenguaje.**

 **Por eso vamos a esforzarnos al máximo en el otro fic!**

 **LyLi: hasta que me incluyes! Y ya cálmate siempre te juzgaz tu solita, da igual, cállate antes de que les spoilees el final, los sensibles lloraran.**

 **Yo: ¡callate!**

 **Lyli: en fin, eso era todo lo que tenia que decir, pero aparte PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE SOBRE MEMORIAS DE UNA GEISHA.**

 **Yo: porque a duras penas tendrá notas finales, es la historia pelona y ya.**

 **Lyli: A entiendo, amo ese libro, quiero ser geisha!**

 **Yo: *viéndola tocar desafinadamente un shamisen* ya le dio… ¬¬**

 **RESPONDER REVIEWS:**

 **Sorayahikarine: etto… allá eran las ocho? Por aca eran la una de la mañana, ya vez diferencia de horario recuerda que estamos aun mar de distancia! Jeej sii escribiendo borrachas y sii escribe maravillosamente el lemmon, ojala fuera mi amigo xDD es un beta reader muy bueno, y no se si fue el chpeton pero de algo se dio cuenta xDD y no soy millonaria descuida ya me empiezo a llevar con la criaja esta siiiiiiiiii! Los niños son terribles! Descuida juro por mi honor *haze el saludo militar de attack on titan* que jamás tendré hijos!**

 **LyLi: cual honor? *le aviento un zapato* oye porque nadie me hace caso ni me agradecen? YO salve este fic! Esta loca quería hacer un lenXyuki y yo le dije que no y hice el cap! Mouu nadie me quiere…**

 **Yo: Así es, tranquila la vida es dura, no te culpes, no se puede querer a todos… *sale corriendo***

 **SarEma29: jeje, señor perdona nuestras ofensas! Te contare algo raro, siempre después de una cruda voy a confesarme que raro no crees jjajajja**

 **LyLi: naa ya no la quiero te la vendo si quieres.**

 **Yo: ¡Hija de la graciosa!**

 **LyLi: urusai! Sii Len y yuki eso es lo que ella quería hacer pero la detuve! Agradescanmelo en vez de torturarme!**

 **Zatsune Ann: holahj**

 **Lyli: *la empuja* quítate! Me están hablando a mi!**

 **Yo: sabes que fue los más loco de eso? Que si paso ¬¬**

 **LyLi: cállate, mouuuu! Es tan malo que se vaya a acabar un cap pero descuida la emborrachare para que me deje hacer un cap del otro fic!**

 **Yo: atra vez no!**

 **LyLi: *le meto una zanahoria en la boca* ¡chiton! Te gustan el lemmon y las cursilerías! Yo hago lemmon y Liras cursilerías! Somos el trio perfecto!**

 **Yo: es con Z no con S! Hola Ann! Adiós Ann!**

 **Margitte Kagamine: bienvenida! No seas timida, amo los reviews, es mi única forma de saber que realmente les interesan los resultados de mi esquizofrenia! Espero verte en el otro fic! Muchas gracias, y descuida, yo también se lo que tener pena de dejar un review, no te presiones, tus reviews siempre serán bien recibidos, estoy abierta a todo, criticas halagos y tomatazos, das vedania! (ni siquiera se que significa eso)**

 **LyLi: nadie me quiereeeee!**

 **BatyLove: mija creí que no comentabas! Ok no ya se que me lo meresco pero todo esta arreglado con la lista de favoritos!**

 **LyLi: te gusto mi cap! Tengo un fan!**

 **Yo: demente.**

 **Matta ne~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Me desplome en el suelo sin creer lo que me había dicho.

Entre en un estado de shock, no preste atención a nada, y cuando reaccione, Miku estaba ayudándome a entrar por la puerta trasera de su casa.

Reaccione y me cubrí la cara con las manos, cayendo en el suelo.

-No… no puede ser… ¡maldita sea! -trate de no sollozar, no por ellos, si no por Allen.

-¡Rin-chan! -Luka entro corriendo y me abrazo. Yo seguí intentando no llorar.

-Pero… qué… qué ha pasado…

-No lo sé, ¡Kaito se ha vuelto loco! Llego a nuestra casa y arresto a tu hermano bajo el cargo de ser la Bestia Dorada.

Eche una rápida mirada a Yuuma y vi que estaba tan pálido como yo.

-No puede ser… no…

-Rilliane, escuche que lo colgaran mañana…

Abrí mucho los ojos al oír eso y luego los cerré de golpe. Nadie en esa sala estaba pensando con coherencia, ni siquiera yo, pero debía mantenerme lo más fría y firme que pudiera para poder ayudarlo.

-Maldición… ¿Por qué? Maldito Oliver…

Lo dije para mí misma, pero sentí las manos de Yuuma levantarme de los brazos y agitarme con fuerza.

-Dijiste Oliver… -susurro.

No me lo estaba preguntando. Lo mire confundida, y caí en la cuenta de que Allen no le había dicho nada sobre que yo lo sabía.

Baje la vista y trate de concentrarme en algo que hacer.

Me levanté.

-Rilliane ¿a dónde vas?

Me sorprendí de que Yuuma me hablara como Allen, pero no tenía tiempo de hablar con él.

Me tomo el brazo con suavidad pero con firmeza y se interpuso entre la puerta y yo.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? -dije exaltada. Cada segundo contaba para Allen.

-Rilliane, lo sabes… ¿cierto?

Me enfurecí, ¿me estaba reteniendo para preguntarme lo obvio?

-No preguntes cosas que sabes, quítate, debo irme.

-Vendrás conmigo a la capital.

No respondí, recordando que Allen me había propuesto irnos a la Capital, y que yo había aceptado, ¿por qué Yuuma me pedía lo mismo? No, espera… No me estaba lo estaba pidiendo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Apuesto a que él también te lo dijo.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-¿Qué importancia tiene eso? Déjame, tengo que irme.

-No puedes, no puedo dejarte ir.

Jaló mi brazo para apartarme de la puerta.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Apártate!

-Tu hermano me hizo prometer que te cuidaría cuando esto pasara.

No sé por qué me sorprendió tanto, después de todo eso era algo propio de Allen, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-Tendrás que faltar a tu promesa.

Lo esquive y me fui. Allen había pasado toda su vida protegiéndome. Ahora era mi turno.

-¡Espera! ¿qué planeas hacer?

-Lo que sea que tenga que hacer.

-Sabes que él no querría que hiciera _lo que sea._

-No voy a preguntarle, ni a ti tampoco, así que déjame.

Salí y escuche como Luka le preguntaba a Yuuma sobre nuestra conversación.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿qué podía hacer? Lo que fuera, hacía poco que Kaito había vuelto a pedir mi mano, quizá pudiera hacer algo… estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de que no condenaran a mi hermano.

Caí en la cuenta de que el toque de queda ya se había dado. Me apresure un poco más. Seguí caminando hasta que llegue, no tuve que tocar porque él estaba allí, mirándome con una sonrisa burlona. Entró y yo lo seguí.

-Sabía que vendrías.

-Entonces sabes a que vine -No tenía la menor intención de andarme con rodeos, solo quería sacar a mi hermano de allí e irme con él, esta vez realmente lejos.

Kaito amplio s sonrisa.

-Antes de nada dime, ¿qué crees que puedes hacer?

Chasquee la lengua en un gesto de desdén para enmascarar el pánico que empezaba invadirme. Hasta ese momento había logrado mantener la cabeza más o menos fría, pero no creía poder soportarlo más.

-Lo que sea -dije bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos- haré lo que sea… solo… solo déjalo ir… haré cualquier cosa.

Al escucharlo reír fui realmente consiente de mi vulnerabilidad ante él.

-¿No lo entiendes? Rilliane, ya no tienes a tu hermano para que te proteja…

Lo dijo en un tono calmado, casi comprensivo… pero tan solo estaba dejándome claro que no podía hacer nada.

-Kaito, por favor…

-¿Te casarás conmigo ahora? Sí, eso parece.

Alce la cara tratando de jugarme una última carta.

-¡¿Crees que mi madre me casara contigo si matas a mi hermano?!

-Claro, después de esto su nombre quedara severamente manchado, ¿Qué mejor forma de limpiarlo que casándote conmigo? Deberías apreciar lo que estoy haciendo por ustedes.

No alce la vista, solo pensaba en una forma de sacarlo de allí, pero no se me ocurría nada.

-Déjame verlo… por favor…

-Claro, lo veras mañana en cuando lo cuelguen.

Me invadió un sentimiento del que no conocía ni el nombre, parecía que la furia y la desesperación me invadían por igual… tenía que salvar a mi hermano y sentía la impotencia de no poder hacerlo, y a la vez quería deshacerme de Kaito.

-Ya que vas a ser mi esposa puede quedarte aquí, agradécelo.

Me quede en el suelo cuando dejo la habitación. Tenía que hacer algo, no sabía que pero algo se me ocurriría.

Me levante y mire por la ventana, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿casarme con Kaito y olvidar que Allen había existido? Después de todo, ¿qué eran dieciséis años contra una vida por delante? ¿o tan solo debía olvidar mi relación con él y recordarlo como un familiar que simplemente ya no existía, como había hecho con mi padre? Pero no podía hacer nada de eso, amaba a Allen, no podía dejarlo ir simplemente así, no después de que me había aferrado a él como mi única razón de existir, él era para mí todo, no era capaz de imaginar lo que sería de mí si él moría… por eso debía evitarlo a toda costa, pero ¿cómo?

.-.-.-.-.

No sabía qué hacer, pero tampoco me lo estaba preguntando, estaba ausente en mí incluso el natural deseo de venganza contra Oliver, mi mente era abarcada en su totalidad por ella. ¿Qué pasaría con mi hermana ahora? No desconfiaba de Yuuma, sabía que haría lo que pudiera por mantenerla a salvo como me había prometido, pero ella podía ser muy terca cuando se lo proponía, seguro querría ayudarme… podía imaginarla tratando de negociar con Kaito, pero no me atrevía a imaginar nada de lo que pudiera pasar después, ella era muy valiente, pero también muy ingenua, y esa nunca es una buena combinación.

Me pareció escuchar su voz. Me burle de mí mismo diciéndome que ya imaginada cosas, pero al prestar más atención me di cuenta de que realmente estaba escuchando su voz.

Trate de no hacer ningún ruido, ni siquiera respirar, y poder escuchar lo que decía.

-¡¿Crees que mi madre me casara contigo si matas a mi hermano?!

-Claro, después de esto su nombre quedara severamente manchado, ¿Qué mejor forma de limpiarlo que casándote conmigo? Deberías apreciar lo que estoy haciendo por ustedes.

Volví la cara con desesperación, no quería que mi hermana se casara con él, pero no podía hacer nada, deje de prestar atención por completo y desee que Rin entendiera que no podía hacer nada y se fuera, pero sabía que ella no haría eso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a:**

 **Holafuuuu! See los tengo abandonados por una semana entera y le vengo con un cap más enano que Levi pero igual no importa, naaa ¿¡SABEN POR TODA LA RAPSODIA QUE TUVE QUE PASAR!? Mierda fueron los peores tres día de mi vida, menos mal que acabe de descargar shingeki no kyogin antes de que me pasara esto, el google se me chispoteo como dicen por aca, o se no agarraba y no era por el internet, era el buscador, así que intente usar el explorer para bajar FireFox, pero el explorer era CONDENADAMENTE LENTO, asi que tarde tres días en dar con una noche de suerte en que m bajara el mozilla bien así que aquí me tienen resurgiendo de mis cenizas, bueno a alguien le gusta Attack On Titan? No? A nadie? Ok.**

 **Para los que se pregunte por LyLi, no esta, la mande a confesarse así que no creo que vuelva hasta dentro de unos años xDD**

 **En fin pues esa fue mi rapsodia de los últimos tres días así que a este fic solo le queda el ULTIMO CAP y el epilogo.**

 **RESPONDER REVIEWS**

 **Margitte Kagamine: de nada, y gracias XDD bueno es genial que comprendas mis locuras, qe bueno que te haya gustado este intento de fic, prometo esforzarme para el otro!**

 **Falacod: nahh descuida yo voy en secundaria y ya nos tratan feo :'( y bueno tienes raoz te agradezco el apoyo en serio y la exprecion igual es común en mi país, pff soy de Mexico, pero adoptando una postura mas seria, nuevamente gracias supongo que algo que temarca de esa manera nunca es tema viejo, afortunadamente cuento con ese tipo de amigos que me comprenden y me ayudan, amigas que nunca me dejaron sola y que si no me ayudaron mucho fue porque no sabían como, digamos que siempre es alreves (yo las ayudo a ellas) pero igual son de esas personas que nunca se olvidan. WAAAAAAAAAAAA había olvidado eso! Mierda, tendré que mudarme al desierto y subir el cap desde allá! Pz me pondré cintas xD**

 **Dianis Mar: quedaría bien un rinxlen? Bueno esa temática em recuerda a la canción donde Miku es alumna, Len es maestro y tienen una aventura, no recuerdo el nombre de la canción, jeje**

 **Sorayahikarine: mujer deja de recordarme lo de león! Me haces sentir como un ser humano despreciable! No puedo vivir sin drama, que quieres que haga? Esta en mis venas, ok no pero amo el drama no me culpes! Soy bipolar a veces hago sursilerias otras dramas soy bipolar es un enfermedad mental no a la discriminación muchachos! Etto me perdi un poquis pero claro que ehe visto niños que parecen niñas pero naa no juzgo físicos, oye de que color es tu pelo? El mio es azul naaa ya quisiera es castaño cenizo.**

 **SarEma: jajaj descuida jajaj no se porque pero tu review me dio mucha risa :3**

 **AnHell: [respuesta por PM]**

 **Zatsuen Ann: no prometo nada de que LyLi narre bueno no esta en este momento pero supongo que te repondera cuando vuelva :3**

 **BatyLove: sipo arrestaron a Len, pero eso no es lo peor te spoileare que voy a hacer una masacre en el prox cap así que sobre aviso no hay engaño.**


	27. Chapter 27

**N/a: Holaaaa! Hace mucho que no les hablo por el principio de un cap, pero bueno quería avisarles que en este voy a matar personajes, así que van sobre aviso luego no me anden queriendo matar otra vez, como dicen en mi país, si ya me conocen pa que me invitan? Disfruten el cap! (en la medida posible)**

 **P.D. LyLi sigue confesándose xD**

 **Capítulo 27**

¿Qué podía hacer? La pregunta siguió resonando en mi cabeza como un mantra hasta altas horas de la noche.

Al fin decidí dejar de pensar, era preferible actuar como pudiera en vez de no hacer nada y tratar de pensar, porque si seguía pensando no haría nada y mi hermano moriría antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

Empecé por lo más común que se me ocurrió, es decir buscar llaves o algo que sirviera, pero no encontré nada. Busque en los cajones del escritorio y tampoco vi nada.

-Maldición…

Entonces tuve una buena idea; si ocurría algo que removiera al alcalde y a la gente, quizás se olvidaran de Allen el tiempo suficiente para sacarlo de allí. Sí, era una buena idea, pero qué podía hacer para lograr eso. Seguí buscando para ver si se me ocurría algo.

Escuche la puerta y me volví asustada. Era Kaito, creí que no volvería, pero estaba allí mirándome revisar sus cosas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

No retrocedí y lo mire tan despectivamente como el pánico me lo permitió.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? -repitió acercándose a mí.

-Nada que te importe.

Me empujo contra la pared.

-Parece que aún no entiendes tu situación, Rilliane, a partir de mañana, cuando tu hermano este muerto y tu madre me de tu mano, tu serás mi prometida, deberías estar alegre de tener tan buen futuro.

Lo empuje y trate de apartarme, pero me retuvo tomando mi brazo y aventándome al suelo.

-Sería mejor que te quedes, ¿no te parece?¨

En definitiva no podría irme de allí por las buenas, nuevamente la desesperación se estaba apoderando de mí.

-¿Por qué yo, Kaito? Apuesto a que no te habrías ensañado tanto con Allen si no estuvieras empeñado en casarte conmigo…

-No te creas tan importante, claro que lo habría hecho.

Lo ignore preguntándome porque Allen se había enamorado de mí, ¿qué tenía yo que lo hubiera enamorado tanto? Yo no era tan valiente ni tan lista como él, en ese preciso instante no sabía qué hacer, mientras que Luka o Yukina ya tendrían planes de sobra.

Se sentó en su escritorio ordeno algunos papeles.

-¿Planeas tenerme aquí hasta que pidas mi mano a mi madre?

-Claro que no, no soy tan cruel. Te llevare a ver la ejecución de tu hermano.

Baje la vista plagada ira. Supuse que en parte me lo merecía, ya que desde niños yo lo había tratado con desdén aun cuando era amable conmigo me cortejaba de forma inocente. Pero esa era culpa mía, no de Allen, él no había hecho más que defenderme, él no tenía la culpa.

Kaito se me acerco sonriendo.

-¿No puedes aceptarlo?

No respondí y seguí tratando de parecer ausente.

Me abrazo y trate de apartarlo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-Intento recordártelo.

Lo golpee y trate de irme, pero volvió a alcanzarme y me beso. Me subió al escritorio y quedo encima de mí.

Extrañamente, lejos de desesperarme y gritar, me invadió una calma extrema, y las cosas se dieron por si solas.

Mientras él desabrochaba mi vestido, tome un candil apagado de una esquina y lo estrelle detrás de su cabeza.

-¡¿Qué mierda…?!

Volví a estrellar el candil una y otra vez, sin inmutarme ante la sangre que ya había empezado a salpicar.

Cuando me detuve, baje la vista y vi que Kaito había dejado de moverse, las salpicaduras de sangre manchaban toda la parte inferior de la falda de mi vestido color celeste. Solté el candil y salí de allí en silencio.

Me escabullí sin detenerme a pensar en lo que había hecho. Acaba de asesinar a Kaito, pero eso no me mortificaba, él iba a matar a mi hermano… entonces lo recordé: necesitaba algo que distrajera a todos, quizás esto pudiera servir, en cuánto descubrieran el cuerpo Kaito, quizás con todo el alboroto pudiera sacar a Allen de allí… y si fallaba igual estaría con él, hubiera apostado cualquier cosa a que el alcalde no me dejaría con vida después de matar a su hijo.

Mire el cielo y vi que no faltaba demasiado para el amanecer. Pensé en ir a casa, pero mi madre estaba allí, y no podía perder el tiempo peleando con ella, así que continúe hasta el bosque, me pareció una buena idea esperar a que el disturbio se diera, y entonces tratar de hacer algo, así que eso hice.

Camine un poco tratando de no adentrarme demasiado. Me asuste al sentir que alguien me tomaba el brazo, pero era solo Yuuma.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Eso debería decirlo yo.

-Déjame.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Ya hice lo que podía hacer solo me hace falta suerte.

Me miro sin entenderme.

-Ahora entiendo porque Kagamine-kun era tan sobreprotector contigo, eres una imprudente.

-¿Eso crees? Yuuma, si no vas a ayudarme, vete, no me eres útil sermoneándome.

Él suspiro.

-Te ayudare en lo que pueda.

No respondí y mire hacia otro lado.

-Es muy extraña la relación que tienen ustedes, sabes.

Me asuste y lo mire.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tan solo se preocupan uno por otro.

-P-pues claro… somos hermanos…

-No sé, a veces pareciera más que eso.

-M-más… ¿cómo qué?

-No sé, nunca lo he visto cuidar a alguien como a ti, o ser tan delicado con ninguna mujer.

Eso me hizo sentir medianamente bien, pero en aquel momento no estaba pensando en eso.

-Ya -dije mirando el cielo empezar a clarear.

Debía acercarme más a la alcaldía para esperar a que el disturbio se diera, e intentar sacar a Allen de allí. Probablemente la ejecución fuera al medio día, así que aún tenía algo de tiempo.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?

-En lo único en que puedes ayudarme es en sacar a Allen de allí.

-No será fácil.

-He creado una especie de distracción, nos iremos con él cuando se dé.

-¿Qué distracción?

Dudé en decírselo, pero pensé que si iba a ayudarme se lo tenía que decir.

Abrí la boca pero no pude decir nada, escuche un caballo acercarse a galope y me puse alerta. Era Miku.

-¿Miku? ¿qué haces aquí?

Observe su cara surcada de lágrimas y empecé a asustarme.

-Rilliane, ¡están a punto de colgar a Allen!

Cuando era niña, una vez caí a un lago bastante hondo. No sabía nadar, así que no podía respirar ni salir, sentí una desesperación terrible, era como si mis pulmones estuvieran incendiados, y me parecía que mi cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento.

Fue algo más o menos así cuando escuche las palabras de Miku, y a igual que ese día en el lago, no supe cuánto tiempo fue el que pase allí.

Subí al caballo con ella y fuimos al pueblo.

Efectivamente ahí estaba mi hermano, tal como esperaría verlo cualquiera que lo conociera un poco: su mirada era tranquila, mantenía una postura firme y serena. Mantenía en su rostro la serenidad que todos habían decidido llamar soberbia.

Baje del caballo y corrí abriéndome paso a empujones entre la gente.

-¡Allen! -grite.

El volvió su rostro hacia mí y me sonrió. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas al darme cuenta de lo que es esa sonrisa significaba: estaba despidiéndose.

Quise gritar su nombre pero no era capaz de pensar absolutamente nada. Y fue por eso que no me di cuenta que me seguían hasta que me atraparon.

No pregunte nada al guardia que tomo mi brazo porque al girar la cabeza vi la sonriente cara de Oliver.

Ni siquiera me esforcé en dar una expresión de odio, estaba devastada. ¿Bajo qué cargo estaban arrestándome? En primer momento creí que por ser hermanos de Allen, pero recordé que yo había matado a Kaito.

Deje de oponer resistencia y Oliver se acercó a mí y a los guardias que me sostenían.

-Hubiéramos podido llevar las cosas en paz, Rin-chan.

Yo no sentía ni pensaba en nada, era como si estuviera muerta, creo que realmente lo estaba.

-¿Que tienes contra Allen?

El sonrió.

-Cuestiones de jerarquía.

En el momento no lo analice, aquello lo comprendí muchos años después.

Alce mi brazo libre -el que no sujetaba el guardia- y golpee a Oliver como último acto de dignidad que podía hacer.

Un grupo de volteo hacia nosotros, pero la mayoría de la atención seguía en Len, la gente esperaba su muerte ansiosa.

Pero cuando me volví para mirarlo por última vez vi que también nos miraba con expresión furiosa.

-Déjenla ir -ordeno aun sin perder la calma pero con la mirada en llamas.

Antes de nadie pudiera decir nada, Oliver tomo mi mano -con la que yo lo había golpeado- y le hablo a Allen en alemán.

Me empujó hacia el guardia y sonrió socarronamente.

-¡Rilliane! -escuche su voz y cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar a donde fuera que iban a llevarme. Al final el resultado sería el que yo deseaba, aunque no de la mejor forma.

Sentí deseos de llorar, ¿qué habíamos hecho mal? ¿por qué nosotros? Yo no sé si Dios existe, pero creo que si existe y es tan sabio como lo mencionan, sabría entender lo que aquella gente no.

Pero si Dios existía, definitivamente no estaba allí. Pensé que si todo lo que se nos había enseñado era real, al menos nos veríamos en el Infierno. Sonreí con amargura.

 _El Mundo es un lugar cruel, amor mío…_

Abrí los ojos dejando fluir mis lágrimas y me volví para sonreírle como él había hecho conmigo.

Le sonreí con las mejillas encharcadas. Por primera vez desde que subió a la horca mostro una expresión de desolación, pero no era por él, esa por mí, en su mirada perdida pude ver el momento exacto en que se dio cuenta de que yo correría su misma suerte.

-No... -dijo sin sonido, tan solo moviendo los labios.

Por un instante su mirada fue como la mía hacia unos minutos: vacía, muerta y apagada, pero rápidamente se encendió con furia.

Se transformó en lobo y salto, rompiendo las cuerdas de sus manos y la soga que ya estaba en torno a su cuello, demostrando así a todos que podía hacerse soltado en cuánto quisiera y despejando las dudas de quienes -como Miku y Yukina- aún creían en su inocencia.

El guardia retrocedió y me soltó, Oliver mantenía una expresión atónita. Allen corrió hacia mí y yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos, y escapamos.

Nos adentramos en el bosque, solo cuando estuvimos muy adentro me soltó y retomo su forma humana.

-Rin…

Le di una bofetada y golpee su pecho tan fuerte como pude.

-¡Idiota! ¡podías haberte soltado dese el principio! -quería decirle muchas más cosas, pero los sollozos atravesaron mi garganta y no me dejaron continuar.

-Rin -me abrazo y calló de rodillas conmigo entre sus brazos- tonta, ¿por qué eres tan imprudente? No puedo imaginar que algo que pase a ti…

-Eres un idiota… -murmure- me tirare a un rio las veces que haga falta si con eso te mantengo con vida… ¿por qué siempre eres tan egoísta? Deja tu maldito orgullo al menos por una vez… -mi voz volvió a quebrarse y me limite a abrazarlo, sintiendo lo cerca que había estado de perderlo.

Acaricio mi cabello y me beso dulce y nostálgicamente.

 _El mundo es un lugar cruel._

-Ya me lo esperaba.

Sobresaltada me volví y vi a Oliver sonriendo.

Eche un rápido vistazo a Allen y vi que mantenía una expresión serena y desafiante, igual que mi padre cuándo peleaba.

Se levantó conmigo y me hizo a un lado.

- _Es tut mir leid_ -me susurro en alemán.

"Lo siento" el instante en que tarde en comprender porque se disculpaba, alguien ya me había arrastrado a varios metros de donde Oliver y Allen peleaban, era Yuuma.

-S-suéltame…

-No puedes ir, entiende, Rilliane…

-¡Suéltame! -los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y mi vista se empaño.

-Rin, cálmate…

Allen se volvió un segundo a mirarme. Un único segundo… que le costó la vida.

Oliver retomo su forma humana y clavo en el pecho de mi hermano una daga de plata, tan rápidamente que Allen ni siquiera pudo cambiar su expresión.

Deje de oír todo a mi alrededor, ni siquiera mi propio grito de horror me fue audible.

Yuuma me soltó y corrió tras Oliver. Nunca supe si lo mato, porque si fe así nunca volvió.

No eran demasiados metros los que había entre nosotros, pero yo no veía la forma de llegar a tiempo. Para cuando alcance el cuerpo de mi hermano, estaba frio…

Mi hermano estaba muerto.

-¡ALLEN! -grite su nombre un millón de veces más, pero por más que gritara él no despertaría, no volvería a mirarme con su ojos azules, no volvería a sonreírme jamás, nuca volvería a besarme ni a tocarme, ni siquiera volvería a oírlo decir mi nombre nunca.

Cuando lo comprendí, llore con toda mi alma, rezando por que volviera, porque me abrazara una vez más, porque besara una vez más, porque dijera mi nombre _tan solo una vez más_.

Eso era todo lo que pedía, eso era todo lo que quería… pero al momento entendí que eso no sería suficiente jamás, tan solo _un poco más_ con él jamás sería suficiente. Entendí de pronto el dolor, todo el dolor, que amar implicaba… un amor común suele traer mucho sufrimiento… pero un amor como el nuestro, así de increíble, así de incomprensible y así de imposible traía un dolor inmenso… no estoy segura de que lo entiendas y no tengo deseos de explicarlo…

No sé cuánto, pero algo de tiempo después, Miku, Luka y Yukina nos encontraron… espera, ¿por qué sigo hablando de "nosotros"? Sabes, incluso ahora, después de tantos años, a veces olvido que ese nosotros ya no existe.

Miku cayo de rodillas viéndome llorar sobre el cadáver de mi hermano.

Acerco una mano a su cabello, pero infantilmente lo abrace más fuerte, no queriendo que nadie más que yo se le acercara.

-¡No lo toques!

Miku no me respondió, pero alejo su mano temblorosa y lloro conmigo. Escuche a Yukina llorar también, cayendo al suelo igual que nosotras. Luka también lloro, pero se mantuvo en pie y más adelante, llegado el momento, fue capaz de compartir sus escasas fuerzas con nosotras.

Pero esa noche lloramos más de lo que nadie debe haber llorado jamás, el dolor que nos invadió esa fría mañana de invierno no puede compararse con ningún otro…

Pero llorar no servía de nada, porque por más lagrimas que derramáramos y por más gritos que diéramos, Allen estaba muerto y así seguiría.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Soy**_

 _ **Un**_

 _ **Ser**_

 _ **Humano**_

 _ **DESPRECIABLE**_

 **ESPEREN! FALTA EL EPILOGO!**

 **Esperen a ver el epílogo antes de descuartizarme, por favor.**

 ***Pasa repartiendo pañuelos***

 **Lamento mucho si hice llorar algunos -o a varios- pero yo se los adverti, disuclpenme en serio, pero esperen a ver el epilogo y verán que fue lo que paso, les tengo una GRAN SORPRESA en el epilogo. Lo siento, sin más que decir.**

 **RESPONDER REVIEWS**

 **Sorayahikarine: tu hermano es malooo ais es el io sniff sniff y así es, fue triste, gomene la almohada no tiene la culpa! Bueno mejor matala a ella que a mí! xDD bueno mis ojos color chocolate, naa es mi forma bonita de decir que son marrones, lo raro de mis ojos es que el iris tiene unas formas bien extrañas digo es como si estuviera algo escrito en arameo o algo así. Gomene si te hice llorar :'(**

 **Marguitte Kagamine: creo que ahora si que te mate… te gusta SnK woaa eso es genial! Yo amo a Levi no es justo que en el anime lo hayan puesto de estatura 1.60 si en el manga su estatura era de 1.70 no es justo! :'( y eso es genial, paisana! Yo soy mitad de puebla mitad de Veracruz tu de donde eres? Y etto gracias, me halagas mucho, pero tranquila, hay que ser fuerte en este mundo para poder avanzar, y si no quieren buscarte problemas con los demás tan solo deja las cosas escurrir, animo! ;)**

 **Flamehaze1: omg gracias! Me alegra que te guste mi historia, seeeeee entiendo que quieras evitar el trauma! Emotivo… emmm, ok quizás se paso de emotivo, jejej gracias por el nombre de la canción!**

 **Dianis Mar: gomene gomene gomene gomene gomene gomene gomene … y no se que más decir :'(**

 **SarEma29: de Bakaito se encargo rin y de oliver lo dejare a su consideración. xDD gracias por decir que escribo bien, y menos mal que Kenna y Mack no esta o yo ya estaría muerta.**

 **BatyLove: jajajajajaj, vale, espero que no hayas leído este cap, al menos no mate a Oliver, y si lo lesiste y por ende estas leyendo esto, gomene.**

 **One girl: etto… me pondré guardaespladas….**

 **AnHell: Suena descabellado pero igual ya me conoces, queria matarlos a todos pero lo que intente con este final fue ejemplificar que la vida no es un felices para siempre, mucho menos en una relación incestuosa, creo que me vole la barda poniendo un final semi-feliz en el otro fic, pero no quería hacer lo mismo esta vez, porque si ahora es difícil que este tipo de relaciones tengan éxito, imaginalo en aquella época? Un poco de realismo entre fantasia. Menos mal espero con demasiadas ansias el de trickey-casino y uno de worst carnival no suena mal, he buscado fics de esa canción pero ninguno me ha gustado, así que me encantaría uno tuyo.**

 **Ichirouta Aru: todos odian el lenxmiku :p xDD bueno a Yuuma si se le ocurrió xD pero si mato o no mato a oliver lo dejo a su consideración, espero no haberte hecho llorar o arrancarte los pelos o algo así! Y yo igual me emto demasiado en una historia, la escriba o no la escriba yo xD.**

 **Sin más que decir, adiós cuídense.**


	28. Epilogue

**Epílogo**

""Aquella perdí algo más que un millar de lágrimas. Una parte de mí se fue contigo… no, no fue una parte, todo de mí se fue contigo…

Apenas conservo recuerdos de los años que vinieron después. Yuuma jamás volvió así que jamás supe si mato a Oliver o no, pero, aunque odié a Oliver como no lo puedes imaginar, supe que aun de haberlo matado yo misma, eso no me traería ninguna satisfacción. Yo solo te quería de vuelta. Yo solo quería que volvieras a sonreírme.

Años después entendí que las razones de Oliver para matarte eran por mero orgullo, tan solo probarse a sí mismo que era más fuerte que tú, quizás hubiera otra razón, pero creo que la principal siempre fue esa.

Luka, Miku, Yukina y yo nos fuimos del pueblo, nos establecimos como curanderas en una pequeña comunidad francesa. No supe jamás que fue de mamá, ni me intereso tampoco.

Allen.

Me resulta imposible imaginar lo que será de mí a cada instante, antes podía estar segura de que cada vez que mirara al futuro estarías tú brillando en él, pero ahora… ahora me siento tan vacía que siento que me desvaneceré. Cada noche miro al cielo rogando porque regreses… ¿Por qué siempre fuiste tan egoísta? Te odio, te odio por causarme todo este sufrimiento.

Te amo aun así, te amo aunque me hagas llorar, te amo aunque por tu culpa mi vida este destrozada, te amo aunque ya no estés más aquí.

Cada vez que recuerdo tu sonrisa, la forma que tu mirada tenia de inundar la mía… cada vez que cierro los ojos e imagino que estas aquí otra vez… cada vez que miro al cielo y sueño que al bajar la mirada tu estarás sonriéndome, apurándome a que regresemos con tu preocupación de siempre, para que luego me abraces en tu habitación, escondiéndonos de mamá e imaginando que el mundo no existe… cada vez que despierto durante la noche esperando verte dormir a mi lado… recuerdo que tú ya no estás más aquí.

Y me echo a llorar.

Pero aun así, seré fuerte, seré muy fuerte y seguiré tal y como tu querrías que hiciera porque, después de todo, el mundo es un lugar cruel ante el que no quiero ceder. Tú no habrías cedido ante este mundo injusto, así que yo tampoco lo hare, te lo prometo.""

La rubia mujer de cuarenta y dos años dejo la pluma y la tinta a un lado, sello su escrito y lo coloco en la gastada caja de ébano en la que contenía también hasta el último escrito de su hermano, la caja que contenía las desgarradora historia de dos pecadores enamorados, la caja de la que más tarde se desharía, desvaneciendo para siempre todo rastro de la historia de sus imperdonables sentimientos.

Miro a la ventana. Un destello dorando refulgió entre la noche y un aullido resonó en la distancia.

Sonrió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/a:**

 **Si Len está vivo o muerto lo dejo a su consideración.**

 **Whoa, eh pues es la primera vez que lloro con algo que yo misma haya escrito, lo cual es patético, pero no importa, hay demasiadas cosas en la vida que son patéticas.**

 **Verán, este fic aunque no me gusto mucho, significa demasiado para mí, es… como decirlo, fue testigo de hechos que han marcado mi vida y me hicieron más fuerte, como el aviso que mande, los problemas con mi familia y con la sociedad, es decir, durante el trascurso de esta historia, mi espíritu ya hecho se volvió mucho más fuerte, ustedes se convirtieron en amigos en los que sé que puedo confiar, descubrí quienes eran amigos y quienes estaban solo de relleno, me probé que tan capaz y que tan fuerte puedo llegar a ser y me di muchas razones para avergonzarme -como dejarme hacer- pero también para enorgullecerme de mí misma -como levantarme-, en resumen, durante la creación de este fic me volví mucho más fuerte, termine de atar cabos de mi propia alma y me asevere a mi misma quien soy en realidad. Y eso es algo que tengo que agradecerle a Vocaloid y a ustedes, esa simple curiosidad mía por un novedoso programa de voces electrónicas se convirtió en algo mucho más grande. Mi interés por dos gemelos inexistentes se ha vuelto algo mucho más grande que eso, ahora es parte de mí. Durante el transcurso de este fic caí muchas veces y estuve apunto de hundirme dentro de mí misma, pero siempre hubo alguien allí para levantarme, dándome una mano o a patadas pero me levantaron, y se los agradezco mucho.**

 **Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews en esta historia pese a ser una barbarie, gracias Dianis Mar, gracias Isa, gracias Sarema, gracias Baty, gracias Cathy-chan, gracias Yvette, gracias Falacod, gracias Pandahero, gracias Chocoguest, gracias Luna, gracias Lin, gracias Lalala, gracias Guest, gracias AnHell, gracias Ann, gracias Itzy, gracias Flamehaze, gracias Marguitte, gracias One Girl, gracias Ichirota Aru, gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes que me animaron con sus reviews e hicieron posible esta historia.**

 **Bueno mi dolor de cabeza ya esta aquí también.**

 **LyLi: hola, esta perra loca me hizo llorar, que feo final, me voy unos días y haces de las tuyas perra, en fin, bueno gracias por animar está loca, les hace más caso a ustedes que a uno. Un gusto conocerlos.**

 **Yo: bueno el otro fic lo actualizare en tres o cuatro días o menos, es que tengo que volver a acostumbrarme a la tercera persona, gracias.**

 **RESPONDER REVIEWS:**

 **Dianis Mar: parece que tendré que ver yaoi hart… buaaaaaaaaaaaa ok me lo merezco… ejjeje gracias por haber leído mi historia!**

 **SarEma29: espera! No liberes a mack! Por favor! Estoy llorando a mares no por favor! Es que quería se realista! O algo así… gracias por tus hermosos reviews a lo largo de mi fic! :''''(**

 **Sorayahikarine: si me quiso matar… dile a anto que actualizo en uno o dos días quizás tres pero no mas, gracias por mandar tu reviews y haberme apoyado, lamento haberte hecho llorar :'(**

 **Ichirouta Aru: lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento y no claro que no la puse embarazada soy embarazo fóbica la palabra me pone los pelos de punta, thank for your reviews!**

 **Falacod: me das miedo carajo ya no voy a poder dormir en paz! En fin gracias por tus reviews! :')**

 **Marguitte: jaja sii Eren-chan enamora pero Mikasa me da miedo así me mejor me quedo con Levi xDD conozco Nayarit , una vez fui hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuchos años! Es bonito ;) espero que no hayas muerto de deshidratación…**

 **AnHell: no me sorprende, digamos que lo hechos lo volvieron obvio para quien supiera observar, pero muy aparte de eso, en cuanto a Ikasama Casino la verdad es que con o sin lemmon estoy más interesada en como desarrollaras la historia, quizás porque nunca he leído un fic de esa canción. Un long fic sería muy interesante de ver, ya que no imagino un fic sobre esa canción que dé para algo más que un three-shot, quizás en parte porque no lo había pensado, pero gracias por las recomendaciones y por haber estado presente en esta historia.**

 **One Girl: gomene! No me mates! Mejor ve el otro fic, si ese no te gusta me matas, nee? nee? NEE?**

 **Flamehaze1: gracias gracias por no descuartizarme! Gracias gracias! Y ellos si querrán matarme :'(**

 **BatyLove: ninia gracias por haber estado presente en esta historia hasta el final aunque agarre a tus personajes favoritos, ahora que tengo la lista las cosas mejoraran, pero desgraciadamente debo decirte que tratare de no usar como malos a tus personajes favoritos, pero si me quedo sin repertorio tendré que usarlos, espero que puedas comprender.**


End file.
